Keep My Casket Closed
by The rEsistance Cero Doble
Summary: He traded his badges for an old Guitar. What's this trainers life like? Why did it come to this? Will a certain young women be able to enter his world and answer these questions while she does as much as she can to find out? But will this trainer let her in his world?
1. Mysterious Performer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

This is my first try at a Pokémon story…wish me luck and no flames…-_-…seriously…lol (we're mature…jus add constructive criticism) Review and tell me what you all think, if I should continue or not

He traded his badges for an old Guitar. What's this trainers life like? Why did it come to this? Will a certain young women be able to enter his world and answer these questions as she does as much as she can to find out? But will this trainer let her in his world?

* * *

It was a crisp cool night in Celadon City, and right at one of the city's very own café/club there was a line to get in, it was a very popular

Inside the club it was dark with lights, blue, yellow, red…etc

Currently the waiters were setting up the tables, the bartender was setting up wiping off the counter, and technician crew was setting up on stage with some of the people with drums, guitars, and bass, pianos...etc

Behind the stage crew in the back room there sat a young man around the age of 22 in a black leather bomber jacket with fur trim on the collar, with a simple fitted white tee underneath; he also had on dark jeans with rips in them at places like the knee, and dark black boots, with heavy metal on them. He was currently slouched in a chair with his head hung low making his black shoulder length hair fall in front his face; he also had one arm slung over the back of the chair while his other hand hung to his side holding a glass of beer…he took a sip and hung his head back and closed his eyes

"Hey!" Came a deep angry voice

"Yeah?" Replied the young man in his own deep voice as he didn't even move or open his eyes

"Keep this little guy away from my ketchup bottles" He said as he raised a yellow Pokémon known as Pikachu in the air that happened to have a ketchup bottle clutched to its chest. The man let the Pikachu go and it walked towards the man in the chair

"Gotcha boss" He said as he made a gun with his fingers pretending he shot. He then sat up letting his black hair fall in front of his face "Had fun pal?" He asked with a smile as Pikachu gave him thumbs up and hopped on his shoulder. The young man rubbed behind his long time friend's ear and took the final sip of his alcohol and threw his head back again with his eyes closed

* * *

"Well girls this is how you enjoy a night in celadon after a good day of shopping" a girl with orange hair who was apparently older than the rest of the girls said out loud

"You sure are right Misty" A girl with brown hair commented

"Don't let this fool you May, for all we know the club Misty is taking us to now might suck as bad as the one from yesterday" a girl with dark red hair commented with annoyance

"Shut it Zoey" Misty said throwing the girl a dirty look "That wasn't my fault the singer who usually is there quit. But this time I know this place and your gonna love the music" Misty said again

"That's a relief" Commented a girl with blue hair "I've never been to Kanto and it seems like you wanna give me a reason to stay away" the girl said making all the girls except Misty laugh

"Not funny Dawn…anyway the lead singer is this girl I know she's really good too…so you'll be able to relax" Misty said

"I love the sound of relaxing!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly

The girls approached the entrance of this club that Misty kept talking about and was faced with a very burly man who was guarding the door, obviously the bouncer. He took his time and stared them up and down then he moved the side and let them pass

"Thank you" the all said in unison

They sat in a nice cozy corner of the place where they watched some people dancing in the middle of the joint, there was also people over at the bar area getting wasted

"You're right the ambiance is nice here" Dawn commented

"Told you so" Misty said in a little sing song voice

The girls sat at the table that was located roughly in the middle of the whole place, it was a full house everyone in there were women and they looked eager to view the performance, but it was going to be a while since the performance usually took place after or during the time everyone was eating their ordered meals

The girls waited patiently as a waiter came over and placed glasses of water in front of each girl, he then took out a book and took each girls order, after wards the waiter left and returned a few minutes with the food balanced

"Wow this place is pretty sweet" commented Zoey

"Yeah, but not one cute guy…" May added sadly

"This is why we're single…because we go to places like this with Misty" Dawn said hanging her head

"Hey! I took you guys here for music…and a night out with the girls" Misty said annoyed at her friends complaining

"Girls night...Every night?" Zoey asked

"Shhhh it's about to start" Misty said changing the subject

The women watched as a short man in a spiffy suit and shades stepped onto the stage from the right side with a microphone at hand

"Good evening ladies and …ok no gentlemen are here" he said chuckling to himself making some girls laugh as he gained everybody's attention

"Are you ready for some music?" He asked obviously knowing the answer as he received a few 'yeah' and 'yes' answers from the crowd "I'm sure you guys are aware of how great Julia's music was right?" He asked the crowd as they all started to clap "She's been signed! Isn't that great?" he asked getting the crowd more amped and excited "Yea so as a result she left to go overseas" He said wincing as he received a chorus of "boos" from the audience

"Aw man now you guys will never get to hear Julia, she was amazing" Misty said sadly as Dawn patted her back

"Don't get too down ladies, we have another special treat!" He said gaining back their interest

The announcer then pulled out a card from his pocket to read off the name

"I hope you guys consider…Ash Ketchum to be a better performer!" He said excitedly

All the women were very confused wondering just who the hell this kid was

"Ash? Sounds familiar" Misty said with her finger to her chin

"What's up?" May asked her friend who was in thought

"Well the last time I ever met someone or even heard of someone named Ash Ketchum he was a trainer…who beat me for the cascade badge" she stated

"Really? Is he cute?" Zoey asked

"Well I don't even know if this is the same guy for one because back then that kid Ash had a lot of potential. He's probably a master trainer by now…I'm not gonna lie though, he was a weird kid…a little cute, and he walked around with a Pikachu" She said reaching as far as she could into her memory bank

"Well if it is him, judging from your taste in men and that 'weird' comment you made…we definitely have nothing to look forward to" May stated making the group of girls laugh and making Misty reach for a fork and try and stab her with it

"Shh guys someone is coming on stage" Dawn said shutting them up as the whole room was now submersed in silence

All you could hear were footsteps and buckles from whatever boots Ash might have been wearing, he finally reached the mic stand where there was a stool behind him. Ash sat down and moved his hair out his face revealing his features and giving him a better view of the crowd. There were many squeals from the girls liking what they saw.

Ash proceeded to pick up his electric guitar out of its case and plug it up to the amplifier, he strummed twice adjusted the strings and then finally spoke nice and slow

"Goodnight ladies and…ladies" He said making the girls giggle like crazy even though it wasn't that funny

"Goodnight!" The women called back in unison

"Wow I should've thought about this before…all of these girls are entranced" the announcer man from earlier said rubbing his hands together

"Whoa…that is Ash" Misty said in awe "What happen?" she asked out loud in confusion and in liking what she saw

"I don't know but I like 'weird' Ash" Zoey said with her hands under her face as she sighed dreamily

"Mhmm" was the only sound that came from May

Dawn did not speak because she was the most entranced by this enigmatic young man

"I hope you all enjoy my music tonight" he said into the mic as he started to strum the metal strings filling the whole room with different sounds

* * *

After the song

"Wow that was a really good song" May commented as everyone nodded in agreement

"We should meet him, after all he does know Misty right?" Zoey asked out loud

"But he doesn't know her personally" May said

"Actually we made out behind the gym" Misty commented with a blush

"Wow, well you were probably bad so he wont remember anyway" May said sticking out her tongue at Misty who retaliated by punching her in the arm

Dawn did not speak in fact she tuned everyone else out, she absolutely loved that performance. She love Ash's deep voice, the way he played the guitar and the way he looked out into the crowd with a look that held so much untold things about him. She just had to meet him; something was telling her that she had to get to know this mysterious boy.

"Guys look" Zoey said pointing at the calm Ash as he walked off the stage as a whole mob of girls tried to get on stage "maybe next time we'll meet him" she said sadly

"Dammit that wont be till next week…you guys have Pokémon contest and I have to travel to Jhoto for a while…he'll be taken by then.." Misty explained to them

"You were going to go after him?" Zoey asked

"Weren't you?" Misty countered with a knowing smile

"N-no" Zoey said blushing and looking away

Misty then turned to look at May who covered her face with her hands "Exactly" Misty said satisfied "How about you Dawn?" Misty asked as she turned to where Dawn was supposed to be "Dawn?"

* * *

It was raining really hard out side and Dawn went out the side entrance to see if she could meet Ash in the Alley way "That's not stalking" She said to herself as she turned the corner and stopped to see a scene unfold where Ash was there but threatening looking men as well

"So how much you got?" one of the men asked with his hand out

"300" Ash replied holding the money in his fingerless gloved hands

"Hand it over, and I wont mess up everything you got going here…and I might not shoot either" he said showing his gun

"You got it" Ash replied handing over the money he just earned

"Don't be so calm with us!" one of the more aggressive thugs said angrily as he punched Ash in the gut making him fall to his knees, as his lighter slid out of his pocket and across the wet alley floor

After a few seconds Ash stood up and leaned against the wall of the joint and pulled out a cigarette

"Nothing new for scum like me" he said as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and started to feel around his leather jacket pocket for his lighter

"Dammit" He said still patting around for it and it made things worst since it was raining he could hardly see if it was on the floor

"Lost something?" Dawn asked approaching the young man as she held the lighter up in front his face

"Yea…thanks…uh" He said slowly not really trusting her but still trying to find out her name

"Dawn" She answered as she opened it and lit the cigarette for him "those aren't good for you" she warned him

"So they say" he replied uninterested in her warning as he moved his wet hair out of his face

"Dawn wanted to ask him about those people extorting hi but now didn't seem like the time. She also wanted to applaud him on his music but she didn't want to seem like a fan girl

It was an awkward silence that Dawn took initiative to kill

"So why all black?" She asked innocently about his outfit

"Why the question?" He answered back smartly

"Cause I wanna ask" She answered back

"Cause I wanna wear it" He said plainly taking a pull of his cigarette and then blowing the smoke in her face

"You must think you're so funny don't you?" She asked him with her hands on her hips

"A regular comedian" he replied "Sorry to cut this date short but I gotta go" he walked over to his guitar that wasn't that far from him and picked it up as Pikachu poked its head out from the alley door of the joint as if on cue and hopped on his trainers shoulder.

Ash started to walk away and made a short wave without looking back to Dawn. Pikachu looked back and waved and said "Pika!" as its waving gesture then turned into sticking out his tongue at her

"They both think they're so funny" Dawn said as her eyebrow twitched

* * *

Dawn met back up with her group in front of the place where all her friends were under umbrellas

"Dawn you're soaked!" Misty said with concern "Where were you?" she asked her

"Bathroom" Dawn replied rubbing her neck sheepishly with a smile

Everyone gave her a blank stare

"Well anyway" Zoey said changing the subject and inviting Dawn under her umbrella "We won't be back for a while so I hope you enjoyed your self" She said to Dawn

"Why won't we be back?" Dawn asked

"The Pokémon Contest Silly" May said "don't you remember?"

"Oh…oh yeah" Dawn said a little sad

Dawn put her Hand in her pocket and found Ash's lighter that she forgot to return to him

* * *

"Well at least I have a reason why I have to come back" she said to herself with a smile feeling the cool metal in her pocket

So tell me what you think if I should continue or not. I'll post some more chapters if anything…thank you for reading

See ya


	2. The Rainy Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Thank you readers and reviewers

here's your story

* * *

It was Friday night and it was pretty fair weather outside as a certain blue haired girl made her way to the famous cafe/club at Celadon city

"Hey tiny" she said to the burly security guard in front

"Hey Dawn, here to see your boyfriend perform?" He teased

"Shh...you know he's not my boyfriend" she said looking away with a blush

"Well you could've fooled me the way you came to this show every night for the past week" he said to her with his arms cross. This made Dawn blush "you know I'm jus playing, come on in". He said as he let her pass and stopped the next person from coming in

* * *

Dawn walked in side and saw her gang sitting at a table but not in the middle like last time but way closer to the stage

"Dawn! Over here we got some good ones!" Misty called to the girl who quickly made her way over to avoid embarrassment because of Misty's outburst

"Dawn you totally ditched us with that Pokémon tournament" Zoey said to the girl that was now sitting with her friends

"Well you know...um my mom was sick"

"Your mom isn't sick, as a matter of fact she called and asked where u were" Misty said with an expressionless face

"Did I say my mom...I really meant Glameow was sick...yea"

"What the-"

"Oh ok that's understandable, I heard there was some kind of Pokémon flu going around" May said out loud interrupting Misty

"Yeah, yeah so why are we so close to the stage?" Dawn asked her friends as she changed the subject quickly

"Isn't it obvious Zoey wants to toss her bra at Ash on stage" Misty said slyly

"Misty!" Zoey cried as everyone laughed at the now flustered Zoey

"Misty's really the one that wants to see him" May said to Dawn bumping the girl with her elbow "She's going to ask him out"

"What?" Dawn asked shocked

"Yeah, I'm gonna give him the old Misty charm" she said winking at Dawn who was getting a little mad at her friends for trying to move in on Ash but she couldn't let them know that she's taken a liking of Ash because of where she really was all week

"Here he comes!" somebody from the Audience cried out

Ash walked out on to his stage nice and slow like he would do every night and sat on the stool waiting for him with a microphone stand in front. He scanned the room looking for something until his eyes finally fell on Dawn and his stare connected with hers as Dawn started to recollect her failed attempts at trying to give back his lighter and get past his defense he had up for the world

Day 1

Ash had just finished his performance collected his pay and headed to the alley to smoke. The collection boys came and ruffed him up like always and took their pay and left

"Your welcome" He called to them nonchalantly as he spat out some blood as it started to rain "keep on crying for me…I'm not dead though…Should I be" He said hanging his head as he leaned against the wall while he soaked to the bone

Dawn stood at the back alley exit inside the club

"Now's my chance!" Dawn exclaimed to herself as she fixed her hair straightened her skirt and clutched the lighter in her hand and stepped out only to be drenched by rain "I guess there was no point in straightening my perfect hair she said sadly as she walked over to Ash

"H-hi" Dawn stuttered out while looking down at her feet holding the lighter behind her back "Why the hell are you nervous" She yelled at herself on the inside

"Sup" He replied back as he felt around for a cigarette in his pocket, found it and put it to his lips "Got a light?" He asked her

"Smoking isn't good fo-"

"I'll be seeing you around …uh Dee is it?" He said not letting her finish and walking away with a slight wave with out turning around as Dawn just stood there dumbly

"Hey! I was talking to you jerk! And it's Dawn!" She called back as he was gone already as she looked in her hand and saw the lighter "DAMN!" she yelled amongst the rain "That didn't go as planned" she said sadly

* * *

Day 3

Another excellent performance in the books for Ash and Dawn was more determined to not slip up this time

She waited a moment as she knew the daily routine of Mr. Ketchum by now, she went into the alley where again it was endless rain again

"A lot of rain lately" Dawn said to her self when she decided to look down the alley and saw Ash leaned up in his usual spot looking more broody than usual as Pikachu patted his head trying to comfort the young man

"I wonder what's wrong." Dawn asked thoughtfully as she walked towards the man and his Pokémon with so much concern and worry for the young man, she didn't care if she was getting wet and could catch a cold, as a matter of fact approaching Ash right now about the lighter was the last thing on her mind…right now she just wanted to know why he was so sad…well sadder than usual

"Hey" She greeted cautiously through the pouring rain

Ash kept his gaze towards the ground not wanting to see Dawn at the moment "Sup" he replied back

"Pika" Pikachu replied too not wanting to be left out

"So you're probably here to tell me that tobacco companies kill people everyday right?" He guessed as he straightened his posture to make it look like he was perfectly fine as he looked her in the eyes

"No…"She trailed off looking away from his piercing stare "Can I ask what happened?"

Ash's eyes went wide for a second like he saw a ghost and then went back to normal; it took him a while to answer her. It was not that the question was too vague but it seemed like something was stopping him until he decided to speak

"No…I can't let you know what happened" He said as he started to walk away as Pikachu shrugged its shoulders and shook his head

"Why?" Dawn asked calling out to him genuinely concerned for Ash even though she hardly knew him

Ash stopped in his tracks never looking back at the young woman as they both marinated in the silence for a minute

"You're all the same…it doesn't matter what I say…I'm scum…you should stay away from me" he disappeared leaving a stunned Dawn

"Wait what does that mean!" She called to him "he's just gotten even more mysterious" Dawn said with a smile until her smile dropped "Crap! I forgot to give back the lighter!" She just realized

* * *

Day 7

Ash was sitting in front of the crowd as he heard the many murmurs of the women and men in the crowd he started to gently strum his guitar and sing his song gracing everyone there with his wonderful talent. Ash continued his song and surveyed the room looking at each persons face and feeling a bit of disgust until his eyes fell on a familiar face that he always sees after the collection boys rough him up for money in the alley

He started thinking to himself "what's wrong with this girl? I always find a way to get rid of her, give her the cold shoulder, but she keeps coming back…I don't know what to say about her…everyday it's always a new face and a new girl, and when I treat them the way I treated her they always retaliate with hate of course…but she's always calm and nice…Why? She's always amongst the crowd with that smile…no matter what I do…" He trailed off as he was only staring at her as if she was the only person in the room

"He's staring at me…I can't break the stare…what's he thinking about? Just who are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked to herself as she didn't break the stare but gave him an equally intense stare as if they were communicating with one another

Ash got up from the stool making the women gasp "One more test" he said to himself as he walked to the front of the stage where all the anxious women rushed to the front to grab him

Ash was being grabbed violently and almost couldn't get away but while all this was happening he looked out to where he saw dawn sitting earlier and was surprised hen he still saw her sitting in her seat as she waved at him and flashed her cutest smile for him

"Maybe she's different…but I told myself I wouldn't trust anyone anymore" Ash said feeling the inner conflict take over his mind

Ash finished his song and walked off the stage holding his head in pain, he decided to head straight for the alley to get things over with quick so he wouldn't have to see Dawn and further mess up his thinking

The collectors came by and collected the pay from Ash…not without giving the young man a hard time of course. Ash didn't care though he was just really confused on what to believe as he long time friend came over to him

"Pikachu, I don't know what to do" he said as the Pokémon patted his head sympathetically "I made a vow to never trust anyone. To never let them get this close. I end up hurting them. Or they hate me when I tell them about my past"

"Pikachu" the little guy said shaking his head

"Yeah I know she seems different…but last time…she was different too…and when I told her about me … I was scum, she said I should die…" Ash trailed of understanding Pikachu after all these years

Ash left the alley with haste as Dawn had just made it into the alley and missed him completely

"Ash I have this ligh-" she stopped herself realizing no one was there, not even the collector boys as it started to pour heavily on the poor girl

"Dammit! Why does it always rain in this stupid town?" she yelled "My hair…my poor hair can't take much more of these rainy days" she said leaving the scene

End flashback

* * *

"He better be happy for this damn lighter…the crap I had to go through…the trips to the salon…" Dawn said to herself as she waved to Ash

Ash looked at Dawn and raised an eyebrow when she waved at him which made Dawn sweat drop and almost fall out of her seat, Ash saw this and as much as it pained him he waved at her and gave her a strained smile, which she laughed at and gave him a beautiful smile back.

**What have I gotten into this time around?****  
****I know that I had sworn I'd never trust****  
****anyone again but I didn't have to**

**You had me at hello.**

**I've never seen a smile that can light the room like yours****  
****It's simply radiant, I see it more with everyday that goes by**

**I watch the clock to make my timing just right**

**Would it be okay?****  
****Would it be okay if I took your breath away?**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you.****  
****And I'm wasting away, away from you.**

"Wow jus listen to those lyrics…I wonder if they're for me?" Misty said with a smile as she saw Ash waving and smiling in their direction

Dawn rolled her eyes and started to wonder if those lyrics were for her "Nah maybe some other girl" she thought

After the performance Ash disappeared before the stage could be swarmed by the many women that loved him

"Where'd he go?" Misty cried along with the other women

"We don't know Misty, none of us do" May said as she watched her friend freak out

"Guys I'll be right back" Dawn said making her way to the alley

"Where are you going Dawn?" Zoey asked her friend

"Um bathroom!" she called quickly

"I gotta go too, I'll come with"

"No no no no no!" Dawn said really fast

"What? It's a public restroom" Zoey said looking at her friend like she was crazy

"I know but…it's really dirty and I know you wouldn't want to use a dirty restroom" she lied

"Dawn…I'm one of the biggest tomboys you know…lets be serious I doubt it's that bad" Zoey said laughing at Dawn

"No! Trust me just use the one back at the hotel…I'll meet you guys back there" She pleaded

"Alright, alright jeez" Zoey said giving up as she watched Dawn disappear "Something's definitely up" Zoey thought as she followed after Dawn

* * *

Dawn walked outside where she saw Ash standing over one of the guys who usually beat him up, and the two other guys on the floor by some knocked over trash cans, she looked at Ash and noticed that his clothes were torn and ragged showing obvious signs of struggle

"You're gonna regret this kid!" The thug on the floor yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at an unfazed Ash

The thug hated that calm look Ash held on his face

"Do the world a favor" Ash said

"You little" He started to squeeze the trigger but was stopped by one of the other thugs

"Don't do it, once we let word out, he'll be begging us for the gun so he can do it himself and we could just sit back and watch the fool"

The thug looked at Ash's unfazed face again and growled low and put away the gun

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life here"

"The biggest mistake of my life happened along time ago…a mistake that should've killed me and I'm still here, if this is a mistake…its no bigger than the mistake I've endured…I'll live" Ash said as the man spit in his direction and ran off with the two other Thugs

"Hey, are you ok?" Dawn asked

"Yeah…I think" Ash said walking to the wall of the alley and leaning against it as Dawn walked over next to him and leaned on the wall as well

There was a small silence until ash broke it "I honestly don't know why I fought those guys" Ash said to her as he looked up into the night sky

Dawn looked at Ash stunned here she is leaned up on a wall so close to him for once he didn't brush her off or give her a sarcastic comment, but he's actually opening up to her

"I usually let them beat me up and take my money I just earned…not to keep them quiet...but because I felt I deserved it…I still think I do but I just think something got into me" he said as he looked down at her

"Something like what?" She asked looking up to the sky not realizing he was looking at her

Ash sweat dropped at her response but regained his composure

"This girl" He said "She's been stalking me this whole week for who knows what exactly" Ash said with a smirk

"Hey!" She said punching his arm playfully "It's only been a week…" She said pondering as Ash gave her a look "Ok that is stalker-ish" She said as they both laughed a little "Oh, that reminds me" Dawn said as she dug in her pocket and fished out Ash's Lighter and opened his palm and put it there

"What the hell is this?" Ash asked observing the lighter for a while

"You got to be kidding me. That's your lighter!" She yelled

"Oh…" Ash looked at it again and looked at her and started to laugh real hard

"What exactly is so funny?" She asked pouting

"Well after a couple of days that I couldn't find this, I quit smoking" He said laughing

Dawn stood there with a shocked look and started laughing to after a while finding it funny

"You're lying!" She said pouting "Do you know how many bad hair days I had to go through trying to give that back" She said punching him in the arm

Ash stopped laughing and wiped away a tear "I always use to smoke before a gig, smell my breath" He insisted as he opened his mouth

Dawn Raised her nose to his mouth she smelled his breath and it smelt like gum "Ok you pass" She said as she hid the blush she got from how close their faces were "So you actually changed your life around because of me"

"It's not changed... but you made it a little bit better than it used to be" Ash Said

"So is it alright if I get to know you?" she asked

Ash hesitated a little

"I'm mean if you don't I under-"

"It's ok, I'll tell you." He said looking at her "let's go" he said as he put his hand out to her

"Are you sure cause I don't want to be a-"

"Just take the hand a lets go Dawn" He said laughing at her

Dawn grabbed the gloved hand and left with Ash to the direction of wherever it was he was taking her

"Look's like Misty missed out and Dawn got him" Zoey said smiling as she pulled her head back into the club

"Hey it didn't rain today" Dawn said squeezing Ash's hand as he looked up at the sky

"So you've finally stopped crying for me? Is that bright moon your smile" Ash asked in his head

* * *

So Ash and Dawn are Bonding after a long week for the both of them, looks like he's gonna trust her and tell her about himself, what will this bring about, will she hate him…we will just have to wait for the next chapter

Dont forget to review

If you're wondering what the song Ash was singing was and want to hear the rest it's called

**You Had Me at Hello – by a Day to Remember **

See ya


	3. Try To Open Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Sorry bout that guys my computer has just been fixed so expect more of this story for the 2011

Thank you guys for reading and for the reviews, keep em coming I love to hear what you guys think

* * *

Ash and Dawn were strolling down the street hand in hand as Ash led the way to who knows where

"You're not gonna lead me somewhere far and murder me are you? Cause we've been walking for a while" Dawn said a little nervously

Ash looked back at Dawn and gave her a plain look that just said 'are you serious?'

"Ok, Ok, I've probably just been watching too much TV" She said again with a tinge of pink on her cheeks

"Uh…ya think?" Ash ask sarcastically as Dawn punched him in the arm

Ash and Dawn walked up to a hotel

"Ahh you own this…because you're really a huge rock star right?" Dawn questioned

"You don't speak until we get inside" Ash said as she pouted and followed him inside

* * *

It wasn't the best looking hotel place as it had a fern in one corner and a couch and a very bored looking receptionist guy

"Wait here" He said as he left her by the couch in the hotel to speak with the receptionist

Dawn was very nervous she was with this mysterious guy, she held his hand, made jokes with him and now they were at his hotel…wait a minute

"I'm not that kind of girl!" she said with an angry face as she approached Ash who just finished speaking "Hey Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash said with a confused look as confused turned to scared look as he leaped at Dawn and covered her mouth with his hand as he looked back at the receptionist who gave him a suspicious look "Heh, heh she has Tourette's syndrome" he said as he gave her a glare attack as she then licked his hand making Ash grimace _lick attack _he thought to himself

"Be careful Mr. James, women bite" he said with a smirk

"_Mr. James?_" Dawn said to herself

He looked at Dawn and shook his head slowly saying 'no' as Dawn nodded yes slowly and bit his hand

"They really do bite" Ash said with a weak smile while his eyebrow twitched

"Yes, do be careful and have a goodnight Mr. James…" _why did she say Ash?_

Ash and Dawn walked through the hall way as Ash kept a cool face even though his hand hurt like hell

"Hey, why did he say "Mr. James"? I thought you were Mr. Ketchum" she asked as Ash avoided her questioning stare

"B-because…I uh used to be a rock star, y-yea and a famous one too! So it's a fake name so they won't recognize me!" He said quickly _I can't tell her. It's too early to tell her_

"Hm ok _Mr. James_" Dawn said sarcastically

"Yeah. Here it is" Ash said pulling out his keys and opening the door

* * *

"Um excuse me is Ash Ketchum checked into this hotel?" Zoey asked the receptionist

"Ash Ketchum?" he asked back with a shocked face but then looked in the book "I'm sorry but there's no one of that name"

"But I just saw him walk in here with my friend Dawn" Zoey said scratching the back of her head in thought

"Hmm…is he about yay high?" the receptionist said showing her an example with his hand

"Yeah" she answered

"Black hair, brown eyes"

"Yes…dreamy brown- I mean yeah those things" Zoey said hiding a blush

"O…k….rocker look? With a girl who has blue hair?" he questioned

"Yeah so they must have been here"

"Yes definitely" he said with a sneaky look as he was now typing something on his computer "just go to room 5j" he said

"Thank you" she said as she received a nod

* * *

Dawn sat in a couch in Ash's hotel room it wasn't the best looking thing the walls were white the floors had a red rug, there was a small fern in the corner a mini fridge in the other corner and finally a busted TV in front of the water bed…but what really surprised Dawn most of all where all the Pokémon who were interacting in the room

"They're probably plotting how they should kill me" She said to herself as a couple of the Pokémon gave her a sneaky look and then turned away and snickered amongst each other

Pikachu looked in her direction and then stuck out its tongue and then ran off to where Ash was laying back on the water bed, Dawn's eye twitched in anger

"So…you've been badgering me this whole week…you can't just be here to sit there and say nothing"

"Oh…you're right actually" Dawn answered back as she took a deep breath "Just who are you"

"Ash Ketchum" Ash answered back smartly

"_Funny guy…_I mean just look at you."

"Got a mirror?" Ash asked coolly

"_Just one more before he gets it…just one_…Why were those guys beating you up? Why'd you lie about you're name? And what with all the Pokémon if you're really just a famous rock star?" Dawn asked all at once

Ash closed his eyes and while he lay sprawled out on the water bed and took a deep breathe and held it in with all his fears, sadness, hate, and loneliness held in he breathed everything out and was ready to tell her everything

Ash sat up as he saw Dawn staring at him with those beautiful eyes that were filled with curiosity and concern "Look Dawn…I was a trainer…" He stopped and looked around at his Pokémon Charizard shook its head in disapproval, Squirtle hid in its shell…and Pikachu gave him a questioning look…but then nodded in approval as all the other Pokémon looked at the little guy like he was crazy

(A/N: you guys will find out his Pokémon, don't worry)

Ash took Pikachu's decision as a good one and then decided he would tell her, I mean if she hates him at least he'll have his Pokémon again he started to think to himself

"Alright Dawn, here it is…I -" he was cut off by a knock at the door

"Hey Ash are you in there?" Came a voice from the other side

"Oh crap!" Ash said as he shushed Dawn and jumped behind the chair

"No Ash here! Just Room service!" he called in a girly old lady voice that almost made Dawn burst with laughter but was prevented because of the serious look Ash had on his face

"Oh, I'm sorry I was looking for a blue headed girl…she can be a real dummy sometimes"

"HEY!" Dawn burst out as Ash looked at her in shock as she covered her mouth

"It's me Zoey, let me in"

"It's Zoey…I gotta" Dawn said as Ash didn't say anything but just watch as she opened the door and Zoey as she looked around and stepped inside

"Hi Ash" She said as Ash flopped onto the bed

"What's up?" Ash responded back coolly

"Nothing much, can I steal Dawn for a second?" She asked

"Sure" He said as he pulled a pillow over his head

Ash sarted to fear the worst "She got here…but how?" he thought of many scenarios but just settled for one fact "That nosy Jonathan…he's probably searching me right now…it's all over…I'm gonna get kicked out for sure…I'll have to relocate again"

* * *

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked "And with Ash who we are all competing for?"

"Not what you think" Dawn looked away with a blush "We were just talking"

"Talking huh?" she eyed Dawn carefully "In a hotel room?" she trailed off

"Ok well I can explain you see we wanted privacy…and you and the girls we-"

"Oh no!" Zoey said as she covered her mouth

"Thank you for interrupting" Dawn said with an annoyed look

"Sorry, but we have to go…now"

"Why?" Dawn asked as she looked towards Ash's direction

"We left Misty and May back there…and those two tempers put together can be cataclysmic!" Zoey said a little scared

"You're right…not to mention those contests we have coming up tomorrow" "Dawn said sadly

"Why do you sound so sad?" Zoey asked sounding sad herself

"I don't sound sad" Dawn said in a more happy voice

"You wanna stay with Ash don't you?" Zoey asked a little loudly

"Shuush…don't let him know that…I don't wanna be one of those girls that always bother him…he probably has a whole lot of girls vying for his feelings" Dawn said sadly

"Well if that's how you feel dummy" Zoey sighed "Go tell him we've got to go"

"Yeah" She said as she turned from her friend "Um Ash?" she called

Ash slowly rose from the bed and looked up and walked over to Dawn

"Yeah?" He answered as he got close and made eye contact

Before Dawn could tell him what the problem was, she couldn't help but notice how he towered over her as his raven black hair fell in his face; he stared into her blues eyes as she stared back into his deep brown eyes, lost at the stare that used to be cold but was warm now whenever he talked to her. Ash at that moment became more mysterious to her, why was that? She wanted to know did he take a liking to her? If she told Ash she started to like him how would he treat her? Was he happy to talk to her now? Or was he just being Friendly? Is he happy she's here now? Would he talk to her again if she left?

The questions plagued Dawn's mind until finally Ash grabbed and pulled her cheeks playfully with a bored face and snapped her out of it

"Yo" He called with the same bored face

"Ow, you jerk" she said as she punched his arm

Ash was rubbing his arm but then spoke up "So what's wrong did you wanna hear my story or where you gonna say something else?" he asked her

"Oh man I wanted to hear the story…damn Zoey…"she said as she looked at her friend who made a gesture with her wrist to show they were running out of time "I have to go meet with my other friends and then go to a Pokémon contest"

"Oh…ok I understand" Ash said hiding his disappointment

"I mean I'll be back because…I really wanna see you again…" she said as she closed her eyes fearing what she said was the wrong thing

Ash looked at her seeing how tiny she was compared to himself, with her beautiful Dark blue hair, he saw how she closed her eyes and hid those wonderful blue eyes from him, she was entertaining, she didn't want to hurt him, well he hoped so he liked her, but he kept telling himself she doesn't want a guy like me…

"Do you want to come?" Zoey asked

"I'm sorry but that's not a good idea" Ash said as he stopped Dawn from asking why with a finger to her lips making her blush "One day I'll come cheer you on, but don't worry you'll see me again" Ash said as he took off one of his fingerless gloves and pulled out a pokeball and took her hands and put both items in them

"Huh?" Dawn was confused

"I'm lending you these two precious items"

"Why?" Dawn asked

Ash leaned in to her ear and whispered "A glove is nothing without it's other half" He said as Dawn gasped and blushed at his choice of words

"I u-" she couldn't finish

"You gotta go right?" he questioned in a calm voice as he led her and Zoey to the door

Dawn was the last one to go but before Ash could close the door

"Ash…why the pokeball?" Dawn asked

"If you ever have trouble finding me, that Pokémon will lead you right to me...no matter where I am" Ash said as he put up a hand for a high five as Dawn looked at him "And maybe it will help you in the contest"

Dawn smiled and nodded

"You're gonna crush the competition right?" Ash asked

"No need to worry!" Dawn said happily as she slapped him five and then ran off to catch up with Zoey

Ash closed the door and looked at Pikachu, Squirtle and Charizard

"What the hell am I doing?" Ash said looking at his gloveless hand and sighing loudly as his Pokémon looked at him and shook their heads

* * *

So this is the comeback, Ash opening up a little showing the real self to Dawn only, what's next, what's Ash's secret and why was Ash worried about the receptionist?…answers will be given, don't forget to read and review

See ya


	4. Will You Listen To My Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

So here's another chapter for you good people

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing

A song in this is **Sorry by Chris Daughtry**

Review and tell me what you think this is the longest chapter

* * *

1 Week later

Dawn was at her Pokémon contest and was at the finals where she was faced off against Zoey. It had been a while since Dawn won any contest ribbons and it was down to the final fight

"So Dawn, which Pokémon are you gonna use? I think I have a counter for all of them by now" Zoey said cockily as she sent out her Glameow

"She's right she has saw all my Pokémon over the course of all those contest" Dawn said to herself until something snapped in her head "The Pokémon Ash gave me she said as she took out the poké ball and made a silent prayer hoping Ash did not screw her over.

Dawn pulled the fingerless glove on her hand down tighter and then tossed a poké ball high up into the air praying the whole time as it was coming down

Out from the shining light a Majestic Pidgeot spread its wings and shouted its name proudly

"What a well groomed and fierce looking Pidgeot Dawn Berlitz has sent to the field"

Glameow looked a little intimidated

"Don't let that thing Scare you" Zoey called out

"Ash is the greatest in the world!" Dawn screamed in her head as she held a confident look on her face

"Dawn, when the hell did you catch a Pidgeot?" Misty asked as she looked at May who shrugged her shoulder

"Ok Glameow, Start off with swift"

"Glam-eow" The Pokémon cried as it unleashed many stars from its tail straight towards Pidgeot

"Pidgeot Fly and dodge it!" Dawn cried as it didn't move it puffed out its chest and took the hit and was unfazed it was amazing and Zoey lost style points

"Hm that's a pretty strong Pidgeot" Zoey complimented to Dawn who was having a bit of trouble

"U-um Pidgeot?" Dawn called

"Geot?" The Pokémon looked back at her raising what would be an eyebrow that said 'who the hell is this'

"Just trust me Pidgeot" she said with a sweat drop as it nodded its head and took off into the air "W-wait…I didn't say…" she couldn't finish since Pidgeot conjured up a sand attack temporarily blinding Zoey's Pokémon

"Ok now lets-" she couldn't finish as Pidgeot proceeded to flap its powerful wings making a twister attack appear taking Glameow into the air caught right in the middle of it

"Glameow try and get out of that thing!"

"Pidgeot let's attack with-" Dawn couldn't finish as wing started to Glow "At least make its pretty!" Dawn called as Pidgeot nodded and headed into the twister its self and started to hit Glameow over and over until enough was enough Pidgeot flew out of the top of the twister with its wings folded and then spread it's wings wide dispersing the twister as Glameow fell to the floor and the leaves that were accumulated by the twister seemed to float down slowly and beautifully

"Glameow No!" Zoey called as her Pokémon laid out on the floor fainted

"What an amazing and powerful display as Dawn and her Pidgeot won the finals over Zoey"

* * *

"Good job Pidgeot" Ash said as he watched the tv through the glass window of the electronics store

"Hey get the hell away from that window you punk!" Someone called as Ash threw a poké ball And ran off

* * *

"Dawn…when the hell did you get a Pidgeot?" Misty asked suspiciously

"I don't know" Dawn said as she held up her ribbon proud while holding a big smile on her face as Zoey was behind her not mad but in deep thought

"It happened so fast…that couldn't have been Dawn's pokemon…for a pokemon to have that much skill…years of training at best…and it wasn't the most elegant performance…it was just brute strength as if it was gym battling" Zoey said to herself with her hand to her chin

"Dawn your Pidgeot was so awesome" May squealed "Can I see it again?"

"When we go back to that club in Celadon to Celebrate" Dawn said with a smile all though May pouted

"Dawn I've been meaning to ask you but where did you get that glove from it's stuck out like a sore thumb during the competition" Zoey Asked still thinking a lot

"I don't know" Dawn answered lying with a smile

"Liar!" Misty and May exclaimed at the same time

"No need to worry!" Dawn said with a sheepish smile and a shrug as her friends all sighed at the same time "I cant wait to thank Ash…I wanna see him already so bad" Dawn said as she started to skip a little bit and hum as she walked with her friends

"She must be really happy she won" May commented

* * *

The girls were sitting in the same club/café where they loved to watch Ash perform as they waited while the waiter collected their plates from their finished dinner, they sure were looking nice tonight wearing beautiful dresses

"Today's the day I get Ash for sure!" Misty said as she pumped her fist

"Yeah, you always say that then chicken out last minute" May said

Zoey didn't comment she looked at Dawn whole was glaring daggers at Misty and shook her head

"Dawn you ok?" Zoey asked with a smirk

"Uh um yeah I'm totally fine n-no need to-"

"Worry" everybody said with a plain face as Dawn blushed in embarrassment

"Shut the hell up…it's a great catchphrase" Dawn said turning away

"Yeah, yeah shush, Ash is coming on after this guy in the suit leaves" May said as everyone looked on intently

"Goodnight ladies and gentlemen, here is…Vincent lets welcome, Vincent back again"

"What the Hell?" The girls blurted out loud as everyone looked at them like they were crazy

"Sorry everyone" Dawn said standing up embarrassed "But what happened to Ash?" She asked

"Oh that piece of shit? He's prolly off somewhere getting drunk and wasting away the rest of that pathetic life in hiding again" Vincent said out loud in the microphone making all the people in the club agree and even laugh

Dawn walked up to the stage and motioned for him to get closer to the front as he smirked and walked over to her

"Anymore questions cutie pie?" He asked lamely

Dawn's friends watched her and security kept a close eye as they started to move closer

"Just a statement" Dawn said

"What is-" Vincent couldn't finish as he was yanked by his collar by Dawn making the security guards jump to action as she punched him

"Don't you ever talk about Ash that way again, or else!" she said fumed as the security guards started to escort her out the back entrance

Everybody was looking around wandering what's up with this crazy chick

"Wow…I never seen this side of Dawn before" May commented first from the silence that befallen the friends as no one else chose to speak as they let it marinate

"We should go check on her before she starts beating old people" Zoey said as the made there way to the front exit since the back was currently inaccessible

* * *

Dawn was laying rested against the wall just like ash was looking at her hands as she realized what she just did

"I just punched a complete stranger because he was bad mouthing a guy I knew…I didn't like it but I hardly know Ash …why did I?…" Dawn couldn't find the answers she just wanted to see Ash today and tell him she won and see him perform she didn't ask for this hearing the way Ash was treated, punching a guy and then escorted out by security now finally being in the back alley with no Ash like before

It started to rain Heavy.

Dawns stomach hurt, heart hurt and her hand felt like it was broken she looked at her hands and one was definitely swollen. She started to cry she started to wipe the tears as they wouldn't stop flowing and looked at her gloved hand and clenched her fist

"I'm gonna see Ash and see what's really going on" she said determined as she ran in the direction of the hotel

Dawns friends made it to the back alley only to find that Dawn was no longer there

"Damn it, where could she have gone in all this rain?" Misty asked

"I don't know but she's definitely paying for my next trip to the salon" May said lifting her hair that was sticking to her face because of all the water

"That's the last of our problems right now May, come on follow me" Zoey said having an idea where Dawn could be

* * *

Dawn was running until she was out of breath and was turning cold from all this rain she stopped for a second and tore the side of her dress because she felt it was holding her back. Yes this was really all happening for Dawn Berlitz she was running through this pouring rain for this boy she had feelings for, she doesn't know how he feels, or does know anything about him for that fact, but she was doing it and maybe seeing Ash and hearing him out would answer why she's going through all this

"He must be worth it…" Dawn trailed off as the Hotel that was down the road seemed to get closer the more she pushed herself

Dawn busted through the front doors soaked to the bone panting hard as she hunched over with her hands on her knees

"Excuse me?" Jonathan the receptionist called

He received heavy breathing

"Excuse me?" He called a little louder

Dawn looked up at him still breathing hard

"May I help you young lady?" He asked as he didn't wait for an answer as he instantly recognized Dawn

"Oh you're here for that abomination of a man" Dawn's look changed from 'out of breath running lady' to 'what the hell did you just say…I'm gonna kill you' in seconds

"I'm sorry but that false name and him laying low for so long threw me off" He said mistaking her look as one of 'what the hell did you say' with out the I'm gonna kill you part "If I knew I would've never let him take you like that…monster" He said to himself

"Why are you saying these things?"

"It's because its true dear, he's wrong for you I'll tell you why" He said as he got ready to give her an explanation

"Shut up! I'll get the info straight from him! Not from people like you!" Dawn said stopping him

"Well I never" Jonathan said feeling disrespected "Good luck finding him, he's probably long gone by now!" He called to her as she ran out of the door

Dawn was running everywhere through out the city of Celadon just to make sure "Ash please be here"

* * *

Zoey and co. just finish receiving an earful from Jonathan as they walked out of the hotel equipped with umbrellas

"This is a relief" May said

"No until we find Dawn" Zoey said

"Yeah, who knows what kind of trouble she might be in" Misty said worried

* * *

Ash sat on a bench it on a bench somewhere in a park that was close to Pewter city, Viridian City, and Pallet town

All that was on his mind was Dawn as the pouring rain kept bringing up here smiling face under it all and coming towards him

"I shouldn't be thinking of this girl…she never came back…she's probably long gone with Pidgeot…I thought I felt a connection" Ash said as Pikachu nudged him on his side handing him an umbrella "You use it buddy" Ash said sadly "I want to bathe in her tears some more" He said as he hung his head "I don't know Pikachu…I just want to see her so badly…I want to see her smile …after being chased out…it just feels more worse than ever…even if its happened so many times already…my stomach hurts…and my heart aches" He said as Pikachu patted him on the shoulder sympathizing with it's master "I do like her…but I don't want to show her before I tell her…it will just be worse…she doesn't want a guy like me…scum"

"Pika pi" Pikachu said saying it will be alright

"…" Ash said nothing as Pikachu sat down holding the umbrella over itself as Ash scratched its head "Dawn…" Ash trailed off

* * *

Dawn was in the same state as Ash sitting on a Bench in a park in Celadon as the rain hit her repeatedly "Ash…" Dawn trailed off

"Dawn!" Dawn heard a voice as she prayed it was Ash only to reveal that it was Zoey and the rest looking for her

"Dawn, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Zoey asked

"Everywhere" Dawn answered sadly "and I couldn't find him…" Dawn said crying as tears mixed with rain water

"Him?" Misty asked confused as May shushed her

"Dawn…just forget about him for now" Zoey said

"How can you say that?" Dawn screamed "Especially after the way they were talking about him like he's trash…like he's not even human"

Zoey was at a loss for words for a moment "But Dawn you don't even know him like that either…maybe he is bad maybe it's a sign" Zoey Admitted from everything shes been hearing from just about everyone she asked in Celadon

"He's not bad…" Dawn said in a whisper

"What?" Zoey asked

"He's not bad! And you don't know him either! None of them do!" She exclaimed angrily

Zoey didn't say anything because Dawn had a point

"It's not right making a person feel like that…especially if it's that person" Dawn said again as there was an awkward silence after as everything was settling in the only thing that was heard was the raindrops on the pavement

"Geez how did such a good day of you winning the contest turn into this?" Zoey voiced out loud

Dawns head was down but then it rose up slowly, something popped up into her head from what Zoey just said

"The contest…" She said out loud

"What?" everyone questioned in confusion

"The contest" She said again

"Dawn are you ok" Misty questioned unsure

Words echoed in Dawns head "_**If you ever have trouble finding me, that Pokémon will lead you right to me...no matter where I am"**_

Dawn took out the poke ball and tossed it into the air and out came Pidgeot

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot cried its name as it looked towards Dawn

"all Dawn could do was look at Pidgeot with a certain look that Pidgeot might or might not have understood but it flew over to her and let her get on it's back

"Dawn where are you going?" Zoey asked

"I'm not sure" Dawn said as Pidgeot started to fly of and fast

"Make sure you call Damn it!…ugh...kids" Misty said with a sigh

* * *

Dawn and Pidgeot flew for a while but it seemed as though Pidgeot knew where it was going as Dawn was passing over many cities she's never seen before that had her in awe but that could wait for now they finally landed in a park that looked like the last one she was in but seemed a bit older you could say since it was much of a city area like Celadon

"This is it?" She asked Pidgeot as it nodded its head as it responded with a nod "Return" she said pulling out the poke ball and returning him. Dawn began to walk down the pavement until she heard the faint sound of singing and guitar and started to walk forward till she heard everything

**Will you listen to my story****  
****It'll just be a minute****  
****How can I explain****  
****Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you****  
****How can I cause you so much pain**

**When I say I'm sorry****  
****Will you believe me****  
****Listen to my story****  
****Say you won't leave me****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****Can you forgive me****  
****When I say I will always be there****  
****Will you believe, will you believe in me**

She was entranced she didn't want to move until he was finished it was just so beautiful

**All the words that I come up with****  
****They're like gasoline on flames****  
****There's no excuse, no explanation****  
****Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong****  
****I'd give away all that I own**

**When I say I'm sorry****  
****Will you believe me****  
****Listen to my story****  
****Say you won't leave me****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****Can you forgive me****  
****When I say I will always be there****  
****Will you believe**

**If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul****  
****And If I promise you I'll regain control****  
****Will you open your door****  
****And let me in take me for who I am****  
****And not for who I've been, who I've been****  
**

Dawn was still listening but she wasn't feeling too good, so she started to walk towards Ash

**When I say I'm sorry****  
****Will you believe me****  
****Listen to my story****  
****Say you won't leave me****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****Can your forgive me****  
****When I say I will always be there****  
****Will you believe me**

**When I say I'm sorry****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****When I say I'm sorry****  
****Can you forgive me****  
****When I say I will always be there****  
****Will you believe**

"I believe" Ash heard a voice say through the rain as he looked to see Dawn approach him with the warmest smile that would make any block of ice melt

"Dawn…It's really you?" He questioned as he outreached his single gloved hand and she fit her gloved fingers perfectly between his as they stood like this for a while

"Ash…I really" "Dawn …I really" They said interrupting each other until Ash decided he would grab her into hug and not let go as Dawn place her head on his chest and fell unconscious

"Dawn I have to tell you- Damn it" He cut himself off as he looked her unconscious face "I gotta get you somewhere warm and out of this rain quick, come on Pikachu"

"Pika!"

* * *

So Ash and Dawn reunite But Dawn seems to have fallen unconscious why? And we still don't know what the hell Ash did! I mean what the hell I want to know too Author damn! *cough cough* anyway don't forget to** review** hope you enjoyed...p.s i'm not sure if i'm good at describing pokemon battles and contest

**Song: Sorry - Chris Daughtry**

See ya


	5. Is That who He Really is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Well I see you guys really liked that chapter and the fact that I updated quicker lol thank you for all your reviews and for everyone who read

Enjoy

* * *

Dawn's eyes fluttered open as she got up off the ground where she was laying down

"Go to hell!" She heard someone yell as an unknown object came flying past her

"Who do you think you are?" She heard another voice as more objects were being thrown her way as one hit her in the head as she bled a lot holding the open wound

"You're a good for nothing! How could you?" She heard a woman cry

"Wasn't I with Ash?" she asked out loud as Ash suddenly appeared in front of her smiling as he started to walk ahead of her where many things were being thrown his way as he stood in front of her with his arms out to protect her from anything that was heading her way "Ash no!" She yelled towards him as the things being thrown stopped and now he was standing in front of fire that appeared out of no where

"Dawn I have to go" he said as he walked forward into the fire and was engulfed and turned into ashes

"ASH!" She yelled

Dawn woke up with a start and almost jumped out of the bed she was sleeping in

She looked around the room she currently resided in and spotted a TV at one side laundry in the corner A couple of Pokémon posters on the wall and a couple of Pokémon novelty items like a Zubat and Voltorb clock

"It was just a dream" She said holding her head "but where am I?" She asked out loud to no one in particular

"My room" she heard a voice say as he came in with a bowl with water and a towel

She wondered if she should tell him about her dream but she brushed it off "Pretty childish room" Dawn teased as she held up the blanket that had numerous poke balls on them

Ash sweat dropped and then spoke "I haven't been in this room for a number of years" He stated "Now lay down, you had a real bad fever and fell unconscious"

"How long was I out?" she asked

"A couple of days" Ash answered back as Dawn's face dropped in an instant

"What's wrong?" Ash asked looking at her face

Dawn didn't answer immediately because she was looking everywhere for her phone "Where's my phone and what happened to the clothes I was wearing?" She asked with a blush as she pulled the blanket closer to her body

"You were soaked" Ash said as he scratched the back of his head with a blush

"You…stripped me?" She questioned as she pulled her head under the covers

"No no no! I let my Pokémon change you" He said quickly while waving his hands as that explanation put the young girl at ease "I think Pikachu has your phone" Ash said with a shrug as Pikachu came in with the phone

"Pika pika" The Pokémon said as it hand the phone to Dawn

"Pikachu…you called the Hoen region…and Unova?" She asked with disbelief as Pikachu turned around and started to kick at the ground bashfully

"Pikachu…" Ash warned

"Pika-chu…" the Pokémon turned to Dawn and then bowed

"Apology accepted" Dawn said as Pikachu then stuck its tongue out and ran out of the room "He must like me"

"Yeah…" Ash trailed off "If you are calling your friends to tell them where you are...we are in pallet town" Ash said as he started to walk out to give her privacy on the phone

"Ash?" She called

"What's up?" he answered back

"Thank you for taking care of me…you can sleep now" She said

"What are you talking bout 'sleep now'?" Ash asked as he turned around and walked out quick knowing he didn't get any rest at all

Dawn smiled and then dialed the Zoey's number

…..**ring**….

…..**ring**….

…..**ring**….

"Hello Dawn? Where the hell are you?" Zoey asked worried from the other side of the phone

"Calm down, calm down" Dawn said trying to get Zoey calm

"Is that Dawn? Let me speak to her!" Dawn heard Misty's voice "You are so dead Dawn Berlitz" She said

"Why?" Dawn asked a little scared

"For one you've been gone with no word from you at all, and two you moved in on my man!"

"Aww come on Misty it's so not like that" Dawn said nervously with a sweat drop

"Really now- hey May stop it!" there was a couple of sounds that sounding like wrestling

"Hi Dawn!" May said excited

"Hi May" Dawn said a little weirded out by her friends

"So I bet Ash is a great kisser?" May asked as Dawn blushed

"Hey hey I told you guys it's nothing like that!" Dawn yelled into the phone "Just get over to Pallet town jeez" Dawn hung up the phone not wanting to be badgered anymore

Dawn got up and walked around the room and looking for her clothes but as she did so she admired the things that were in the childlike room. Ash had a trophy from the orange islands a place where she's never been, she was surprised to find that Ash had a ribbon from a Pokémon contest that happened in Terracotta

* * *

After finding her clothes Dawn walked out of the room to find Ash asleep on the couch with his arm a leg hanging off

"He must be really tired" she said as she walked over to him and pulled his cheeks, punched him in the arm. pinched him, and even kicked the chair to see if he would wake up but Ash was out like a log

Dawn looked at his face it was peaceful and serene as her eyes fell on his lips as she stared intently as she heard May's voice echo in her head _"So I bet Ash is a great kisser?" _Dawn then leaned over his face hovering "I…uh…cant" She said as she moved away "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked out loud as she held her heart She looked around and saw Pikachu eying her with a sly look and a smirk "You better not tell him" She warned as Pikachu started to point and laugh at Dawn as it then got up still laughing and walked off. Dawns face was flustered "Just as long as we are clear on that!" She called back embarrassed "you know it's bad when Pokémon make fun of you for it" Dawn said as her phone suddenly started to ring

"That was fast" Dawn said as she answered the phone

"Yeah but Dawn we have something we have to tell you about Ash" Zoey said sounding very serious

"Ok…" Dawn trailed off "I'll come get you guys" she said as she hung up "Pikachu!" She called not wanting to wake Ash…not that she could "What could she really have to tell me about Ash?" Dawn asked to no one in particular

* * *

Pallet town was a very green place with a lot of bushes trees flowers; it also had dirt trails no sidewalks, and many two story houses just like Ash's house

"Pretty cozy place" Dawn said to Pikachu who led the way and nodded it's head "I wonder why Ash said he hasn't been here for years?" Dawn asked out loud as Pikachu ignored her "Don't ignore me Pikachu" She said as Pikachu stuck it's tongue out "Whatever…that's just more things I'm gonna have to ask Ash myself" She said

"Chu" Pikachu said as it pointed to her friends who were standing at the town entrance looking horribly confused as to where they were suppose to be going

"Hey guys" Dawn called

"Don't hey guys us" Misty said

"Ignore her" Zoey said

"I was" Dawn said nonchalantly

Misty was about to leap after Dawn but was held back

"I'm just kidding Misty, and plus I told you guys it's not like that" Dawn said with a sweat drop

"mm-hm" Her friends said in unison

"What?"

"Nothing" May answered

"Pretty back water town" Zoey commented as they walked to Ash's house

"At least it's not cold" Dawn shot back as everyone started to agree in unison

"Hey Snowpoint is a great city" Zoey commented embarrassed

* * *

"So what did you guys have to tell me?" Dawn asked as they got in front the house

"Well in Viridian city they were calling Ash a "killer" and saying things like he should die, after word spread of who he was in Celadon" Misty answered

"So why did he use the name Ash Ketchum as his stage name" May asked not really knowing the situation as Dawn wanted to know the same thing

"Well people forgot who he was or actually didn't care after a long time…it died down, and it was said that a couple of thugs went around with fliers reminding everyone of just who Ash Ketchum was and that started the whole thing up again" Zoey said knowing her stuff

Dawn stood there shocked "So the fake name at the hotel…" She said to herself "The reason why people were talking about him like that…I can't believe it" Dawn said to herself as she looked unsure

"Here's one of the fliers" Zoey said handing Dawn the flier

"Why am I behind on this and I was with you guys?" May asked as she went next to Dawn to look at the flier

"Because your a ditz" Misty answered with a plain face

"I am so not!" May shot back as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder and looked at the flier of a poorly Drawn Ash with a description of the things he "did" apparently

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled angrily as it took the paper and ripped it up and guarded the door to Ash's home in fear that the women would attack Ash

"Relax Pikachu…I don't believe those things" Dawn said a little unsure as Pikachu eyed her suspiciously but then let her pass

The women walked inside and saw Ash asleep on the couch

"Ok so here's how we jump him" Zoey said holding a lamp over Ash's head

"Zoey!" everyone called as they looked at her

"What! A killer is a serious person" Zoey said putting down the lamp as Ash began to stir

"He's waking up!" May said in a hushed voice

Everyone stepped in front of Ash as the young man woke up and looked at them all staring at him

"What's wrong?" Ash asked sleepily as he saw the expectant looks on their faces

"Ash we need to talk about this" Dawn said as Zoey pulled out another flier and handed it to Dawn who held it up for Ash to see

"Oh Damn" Ash said as he hung his head in shame

* * *

So Ash has some explaining to do tell me what you guys think, it was kinda hard writing this but eh, so thanks for the readers and the reviews and dont forget to review

This was kinda short so you guys will get another chap. don't worry

See ya


	6. His Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Thank you to the readers and the reviewers, sorry I had a bit of writers block so here's the next chapter, enjoy

* * *

_Everyone stepped in front of Ash as the young man woke up and looked at them all staring at him_

_"What's wrong?" Ash asked sleepily as he saw the expectant looks on their faces_

_"Ash we need to talk about this" Dawn said as Zoey pulled out another flier and handed it to Dawn who held it up for Ash to see_

_"Oh Damn" Ash said as he hung his head in shame_

There was silence for a long period of time as it created a thick tension in the air, thick enough to cut with a knife

Everyone exchanged glances with one another as they waited for Ash to speak up and plead his case

Ash still sat there with his head still hung as he felt all eyes on him, he felt all the fear, sadness, loneliness building up again like the time he was suppose to tell Dawn his story back in the Hotel. He picked up his head and looked at all the anxious faces that were waiting for what would come next, Ash Sighed and finally gathered the courage to speak

"Ok…I want to tell Dawn in private first" He said looking away from them

Misty and the gang were going to protest against this until Dawn raised one hand up to silence them

"Ok Ash…I'll listen in private with you" she said as Ash smiled a little at this as he saw her friends faces that held mixed emotions about this decision and frowned

Ash got up and grabbed Dawn's hand but she pulled it back he flinched a little feeling hurt but brushed it off and decided to just lead the way through a hallway to a free room where they could speak in private, it was an old room that was used as a guest room it only consisted of a bed a closet and a dresser just a basic room

Ash let Dawn go inside first as he watched her take a seat on the bed; he then poked his head out of the door "Pikachu!" He called out to the Pokémon

"Pika!" Pikachu appeared as it saluted Ash

"You know what to do buddy" He said nodding towards Pikachu

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon nodded as it stood watch in front of the door with its arms folded like it was a bouncer at a club

* * *

Ash finally closed the door making sure he locked it first; he then looked around the room noticing how well kept it was even though no one had been in that house for years.

Ash walked over to Dawn and took a seat next to her on the bed as she shifted nervously away. Ash felt hurt by this as he closed his eyes with a pained expression

"Dawn" Ash called to the girl as she looked up into his face dazed

As Dawn looked on she couldn't help but look at Ash's lips and blush her mind was somewhere else right now as they sat in that room by themselves

"Are you even listening to me?" Ash asked as he poked her cheek

"Oh yeah sorry she said looking away with a blush because she was staring at his lips…"I'm such a perv…" She mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing…what were you saying?" She asked scratching the back of her head sheepishly

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked her as he looked down at his feet

"No, why would you ask that?" She said trying to reassure him

"Because…ever since you heard those things about me you have been moving away from me and acting different from before" He explained as he looked up into her eyes as he awaited for her to explain again possibly looking to see if she'll answer again and if her eyes would betray her this time

"Ash… I'm not scared of you, I'm just confused and don't know what to think, ok" She said "At first I only didn't believe any of that stuff and just wanted to believe in you…but you haven't told me anything… I'm sorry…but I'll feel better once I hear you're story you're suppose to tell" she said finally

"Fine…" Was all Ash could manage as he got up from next to the girl "I'm gonna bet everything on this one story…because she's a special girl…I just have a feeling" He said to himself as he took a deep breath, Dawn mimicked his actions as well.

* * *

Misty, May and Zoey crept around the corner of the hall way as they walked towards the only door that was down the hall where they spotted Pikachu with its arms crossed with a serious look

Misty decided to bargain with Pikachu

"Hey, hey Pikachu" Misty called

"Chu?" Pikachu responded without dropping its serious persona

"We don't wanna go in, we just want to listen" She said winking at pikachu

"Pi-ka" Pikachu said shaking its head no

"Come on…there will be a bottle of ketchup in it for you" Misty said as she seemed to get Pikachu's attention since he started to think

But then it hear its trainers voice in it's head "_you go for that ketchup and your in trouble_" Pikachu got a scared look before it shook it's head no a responded "Chu!"

"I would've thought the ketchup would've gotten it since its always eating it on stage" Misty said snapping her fingers as it watched Pikachu get serious again and cross his arms

"Aww, such serious looking Pikachu…so cute!" May squealed

"It's our enemy May, you can't just call it cute" Zoey said to May

"Why not? It's so cute though" May said again as she reached for Pikachu's cheeks

"May, wait no!" Misty cut in but it was too late

"Pika-" you could see a comical vein appear on Pikacu's head as May put her hand on Pikachu's face

"No" Misty and Zoey said in unison as May squeezed Pikachu's cheeks

"Chu!" Pikachu let out a jolt of electricity that hit the three women and made it into a pretty comical scene; can anyone say human Christmas lights?

* * *

"Looks like your friends met Pikachu" Ash said with a smile as he shook his head making sure to avoid Dawn's look that said 'shame on you'

"Ok so here's how it goes…" Ash started

(A/N: The bold means coming back to reality)

It was along time ago, and I was about fifteen years old I wasn't as tall as I was now, and my hair wasn't as long, I wore a hat and still had Pikachu on my shoulder…I was a freash faced kid and a great trainer

"**Ahh so you weren't a rock star" Dawn interrupted **

"**Shh" Ash said "now where was I?"**

It all started on a beautiful day in Vermillion city me and my mother Delia Ketchum were about to board the esteemed S.S Anne, a big and beautiful boat filled with people and Pokémon alike. The waves crashed nicely against the ship and the wind brushed past your face in a peaceful manner

"**Oh that sounds so soothing" **

"**Dawn…"**

"**Sorry…go on"**

* * *

*cough cough* "Come on Pikachu let us through!" Misty pleaded after couching up some smoke from being shocked to a crisp

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said back serious making its voice deep as it held a flashlight to it's face

"Not cool Pikachu...not cool" Zoey said shaking her head at the supposedly serious Pokémon

* * *

We were invited there because I was becoming famous throughout the world of Pokémon "The Next Best Thing" Since the dragon tamer Lance

"**Whoa" **

"…"

My mother and I boarded the ship

"Goodbye professor oak!" my mom called out

"I'll see ya when I see ya prof!" I called out

"Pika pi!" Pikachu Called to the aging Pokémon professor who stood at the docks waving back

"Have fun you guys!" Professor Oak called back

"Mom, this might be the greatest trip I've ever taken!" I said

"Yeah I know Ash it's such a luxurious ship we can finally relax"

"You can relax but I'm gonna check out the buffet and then battle some trainers this is gonna be great!" I said energetically as my mom laughed as I ran off with Pikachu chanting 'Buffet Buffet' over and over again

"**But who knew what would come next though?" Ash asked no one in particular as he stopped reminiscing with a smile as his face turned grim **

"**Oh no" Dawn said as her own smile faded fast**

* * *

So Ash is finally telling his story I wonder what made such a serene vacation turn out so bad, next chapter will tell.

Review and tell me what you think

See ya


	7. Truly a Nightmare from Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

I loved the reviews thank you to the readers and the reviewers, I hope you guys like this chapter…idk if I'm any good with battle scenes but here you go, enjoy and I hope you enjoy…its in Ash's pov when the stories being told…but Dawn likes to cut in… jus for those who don't know

(regular) – is the story Ash is telling

(**bold**) – means coming back to the story, whenever Dawn cuts in like the last chapter

enjoy

* * *

I ran down the stairs with Pikachu on my shoulder full of excitement to be met by smiling and inviting faces

"**My dreams always haunt me from this point…" Ash said to Dawn **

"…"

"Hey look it's Ash!" I heard someone called out from the crowd

"Wow I can't believe it!" I heard someone call as everyone suddenly huddled around me

"Is it true that you saved Lugia and the three legendary birds and the earth?" Somebody from the crowd questioned

"I heard you saved Celebi!" Somebody called

"And had an encounter with Ho oh your first time as a trainer!" Someone else said excitedly

"**Whoa you really met and saved those Pokémon…and the world?" Dawn asked in disbelief **

"**Yeah…stop interrupting Dawn" He said with a blush as she was now examining his face**

"**Are you real?" She asked still looking into his face as he moved to hide a blush **

"**Moving on!" He said "Where was I?"**

I couldn't help feeling flattered by all that fame and recognition, it wasn't what I wanted in life but it happened I just wanted to be the number 1 Pokémon master, but instead I was number one in everyone's hearts

I scratched my head and smiled sheepishly "Come on guys, I only came here to do some battling!" I said with a huge smile "So who's with me?" I asked holding up a poke ball as everyone started to cheer and yell that they were up first

I quickly found myself on a built in field on the S.S Anne battling someone who said they made the top 4 in the first Pokémon league competition I ever entered where I only made top 16

"So the famous Ash Ketchum huh?" The young man named Taylor who was slightly older than me said "Do you think you can handle my Hitmontop?" He said with a smirk as he tossed his poke ball high into the air revealing a menacing looking Hitmontop

"Wow I can see how you got so high in the indigo league, nice Hitmontop" I commented with an excited smile "I'm not the same kid that only made the top 16 though, so I think my Primeape will be more than enough" I said as I turned my hat backwards "Primeape i-"

**Ash stopped his story because he heard Muffled laughter**

"**Is there something **_**funny**_** Dawn?" Ash demanded**

"**Nothing" she said holding back laughter **

"**Just say it" Ash said with a plain look **

"**You turned your hat backwards? Talk about Fred Durst" She said pointing and laughing as Ash got red and started to mumble **

"**Listen when I turned the hat backwards that means business!... Alright ask anybody, it was **_**my**_** thing!" He said as Dawn laughed harder "You know what I'm just gonna continue!" He said **

"Primeape I choo-"

***Heh heh heh***

"**Cut it out Dawn" **

"**Sorry sorry, go on"**

"Primeape I choose you!" I called as my Primeape stretched and called its name getting heated as it punched at the air

The crowd awed like they never saw a Primeape before

"Let's do this" I called to him

"Hitmontop" his master called

"Top!" The Pokémon cried as it hopped on to its top like head and spun towards my Primeape

"Primeape get ready, focus energy!"

"Primeape!" The Pokémon called as it pumped up not fazed by the fact that a Hitmontop was fast approaching

"Watch out for the feet!" I called as Primeape braced himself as I watched Taylor smirk

"Hitmontop Dig!" He called as said Pokémon did as told and burrowed through the ground disappearing leaving Primeape confused

"Don't worry Primeape!" I called "Just brace yourself and get ready"

"Prime!" The Pokémon nodded as it did as it was told

"Go now Hitmontop!" Taylor called at it popped out the ground "Use triple kick and then kick it up into the air and do it again!" He said as Hitmontop had successfully hit Primeape into the air making it wince from the pain as it currently flew into the air "Ketchum isn't all that great" He said with a smirk as everyone gasped at Taylor's cockiness

My eyes went wide for a second, but they didn't call me the best trainer for no reason "Primeape counter!" I ordered as Primeape countered Hitmontop making it go off balance "Seismic toss!"

In the blink of an eye Hitmontop was grabbed by his leg and head and then tossed brutally to the ground

"Hitmontop No!"

I had to admit Hitmontop was a fighter but he wasn't enough for my Primeape, as Hitmontop slowly rose to it's feet I knew it was time to finish it

"Primeape get in close and give him the ol' 1, 2, 3! Close combat!"

"**1, 2, 3?" Dawn asked **

"**Yeah… What of it?" Ash asked **

"**Nothing" She said covering her smile "**_**Ash is corny…but cute**_**" She said to herself with a smile as Ash sighed**

Primeape ran over with amazing speed and threw a flurry of punches ending with an uppercut successfully knocking out Hitmontop

"Damn it" Taylor said as he called back Hitmontop and I did the same with Primeape

"You did good pal" I said to the poke ball

"Ok Ketchum… best two out of three" he said with a sneer as he lifted another poke ball

"Sure" I said with a smile as the crowd went wild

"**You really smiled a lot back then" Dawn commented **

"**I know…." Ash trailed off sadly as Dawn winced at the response she received**

* * *

"Let's go Rampardos!" Taylor called

"Rampard!" The Pokémon yelled confidently as it's red eyes fixated on Ash in a scary glare

"Scary Glare" I said confidently "Pikachu your up buddy" I said as Pikachu ran onto the built in field

"Pika!"

"Let's show them a leer since they want to glare at us!" I said playfully as Pikachu and i stretched out our faces with our tongues' sticking out into the leer which was just a silly face we called a 'leer' a long time ago

(A/N: the 9th episode in season 1, episode called school of Hard knocks if you don't remember)

"It's so cute!" I heard a couple of girls scream

A whole bunch of trainers ran up to me with poke balls at hand "Ash trade with me!" one of them yelled "Let's trade! Come on please!"

"Pikachu is never getting traded" I said seriously as I gave Pikachu a thumbs up as he returned it making the girls go crazier

"**I see Pikachu had quite a fan base" Dawn commented laughing **

"**Yeah it was crazy" Ash chuckled "Stop the interrupting" he said as his eyebrow twitched **

"Hey what the hell we're supposed to be battling here!" Taylor called out angrily

"You're in a rush to lose" I said as I stuck my tongue out as Pikachu mimicked me making Taylor even angrier

"Ketchum you're at a disadvantage" He said smugly as he pointed to his Rampardos who puffed out it's chest

"Disadvantages are never a problem for me! Pikachu agility!" I called as Pikachu ran as fast as it could towards Rampardos

"Rampardos earthquake!" Taylor ordered

"Uh oh, Pikachu you know what to do!" I cried as Pikachu skidded to a stop as the ground under him started to shake and then he used his tail to absorb the tremors leaving him completely unharmed "Spring up now Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu soared through the air

"Full force Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's Iron tail collided with the top of Rampardos's head stunning for a moment

"Yes! Pikachu spring up from that iron tail into the air again!" Pikachu nodded knowing exactly how I wanted to finish this "Now Volt Tackle from the air straight down"

"Ketchum are you stupid!"

"You're stupid!" I roared back shaking my fist, I was quite the hot head when someone hit the correct string in me

"You can't use an electric move against a rock type" he told me with a snide smirk

"It's not the type of move you should worry about" I said back with a huge smile

"What?" He yelled out baffled

"It's the collision!" I yelled out as it seemed like Pikachu looked like a dangerous bullet

"No Rampardos! Dodge it!" Taylor called but to no avail the attack connected and Rampardos making a huge explosion as smoke was everywhere and everyone was in awe, when the smoke cleared Pikachu was left standing but was rubbing the top of his head

"**Bad headache" Dawn said rubbing her own head **

"**Tell me about it, Pikachu wouldn't let me hear the end of it" Ash said while shaking his head **

"That's it, I won" I said holding my hand out to him, I didn't understand what was wrong until he slapped my hand away

"I hate you" He said to me with a glare

"Wait but wh-" I couldn't finish because a bunch of girls crowded me, I tried to get through to talk with him but the crowd of girls were too big and Taylor walked away seething with rage

"**You had quite a fan base too…" Dawn said looking away to hide her pout **

"**What? I told you it was unwanted fame!" **

"**Uh huh" Dawn said as she turned back to Ash "But why does he hate you"**

"**If you would stop interrupting…." Ash said with a blank stare**

"**I get it I get it" Dawn said as she pretended like she zipped her lips shut **

"**Lock it" Ash said with his arms folded **

"**...?" Dawn gave him a look that said do I have to **

"**Lock it" Ash said holding out his hand **

**Dawn sighed and then locked her lips, as Ash waited with his hand out while Dawn just raised an eyebrow**

"**Give me the key" He said again as Dawn sighed in defeat as she passed the imaginary key to Ash "Good" Ash said as he continued the story**

* * *

I was walking down the corridor just coming from lifting weights in the gym with Charizard, suddenly I was confronted by Taylor

"Hey Ketchum!" He called to me

"Oh hey, what's up Taylor?" I said greeting him with a smile as I wiped some sweat off my face with the towel that was around my neck

"Don't smile at me like that!" He growled at me

"Why do you hate me?" I asked in confusion

"Because Ketchum…you stole all the glory...all the fame" He said looking down as he started to shake

"What?" I asked not understanding what i did to this man i never met in my life until today

"You known as the number one trainer, according to Pokémon magazine…do you know who was number 2?" he asked me

"Nope" I said simply wiping more sweat as he looked like he got even angrier which just made me sweat drop "Gary?" I answered back again

"No you asshole! It was me!" He yelled "Do you know how it feels to be in your shadow when clearly I'm much more suited for it!" He said again

"Whoa buddy let's just calm down all I really want to do is just be the best trainer" I said as Charizard stood behind me nodding it's head with it's arms folded

"You just won the Unova league championship am I right?" He asked a little calmly but you could see he was still anxious and ready to jump at anything I say

"Yeah…" I answered carefully

"I won the silver conference right around the same time…and guess what, there was no reporter, no party…everyone was at a gathering for who…the winner named Ash Ketchum" He said to me I couldn't help but feel bad for him after all I had no control over it

"Look buddy ...I'm sor-"

"Shut up!" He said as he silenced me "You piece of trash…I've loathed you ever since that day…I know I'm better than you...that exhibition today proved nothing!"

"Ok…I'm not holding it over your head or anything but don't you think this is a little bit much?" I asked

"No it's not…this isn't the first time…back in the indigo league…who do you think was interviewed after being eliminated out of the competition…it wasn't me…it was you! Even though I made it farther than you…what makes you some much better huh?" he yelled

"…" I was at a loss of words

"From this day forth…I'll make you wish you were never became a Pokémon trainer…no never born…you'll just want to die…" He said darkly

"Hey, what are you t-" I couldn't finish

*BOOM*

There was a loud explosion that shook the whole ship as I could hear the sound of screaming coming from the ship Taylor and I both looked out to see people and Pokémon were already escaping but from the screams I could tell that there were still more people left behind …people and Pokémon, we instantly forgot about everything and looked at each other concerned until my mother and Pikachu ran up to me

"Ash!" My mom addressed me worried

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked out of concern as Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder

"Yes I am Ash, but I think something's wrong with the ship... I heard some explosions"

"It must be the engine room" Taylor said to no one in particular

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because my father is the one who owns this ship" He said simply

"So you must know a lot right?" I asked

"Yeah…" he trailed off

"Take me to the engine room...I'll see what I can do…Mom are you coming?" I asked

"No Ash I'm going to evacuate the people on the ship"

"No mom I think I can handle that" I said back extremely fast not wanting to put my mom in any danger

"Ash…I'll do this ok…you're not the only hero" She said

"…" I couldn't speak

"Trust me" She said firmly placing a hand on my shoulder "You take care of the Pokémon that could still be trapped ok"

"Yeah mom…Come on Taylor show me to the engine room!" I called out hurriedly as we both ran down the halls avoiding the explosions and feeling the temperature rise on the ship quickly as we took a lot of turns and went down a couple flights of stairs where we found an abandon engine room where the gears were severely damaged and on fire

"Stand back Taylor I think I can cool it down" I said with determination as I tossed a poke ball "Blastoise, Feraligatr I choose you!"

Both of them felt the heat and then looked towards me with concern

"I'm alright guys…I need you guys to use Hydro cannon on the ships engine" I ordered while pointing towards the engines as both of them nodded and then proceeded to cool down the engines "Good that should do it, good job guys" I said as I returned the Pokémon to their poke balls and ran out of the engine room

As soon as we got out there was a bigger explosion from the engine room

"I don't think that worked" Taylor said sarcastically as I just shook my head at his unneeded sarcasm

"There's nothing more we can do, let's go help out the Pokémon who go left behind" I said to Taylor

"Don't you think we should save the people?" Taylor questioned as we ran up a flight of stairs

"Nah my mom said she's got it"

"We should give her a hand" He insisted

"Listen those Pokémon need our help alright" I said to him

"It's just Pokémon; these are lives we're dealing with here" He replied back

I stopped running and looked at him "These Pokémon have a life too…I can see why you can never get out of my shadow if that's how you feel towards Pokémon" I said looking at him with disgust

"Why you..." He started

"Pikachu and I are going to go save the Pokémon…you can do whatever you feel…come on Pikachu"

"Pika!" Pikachu said jumping onto my shoulder

* * *

After saving the Pokémon I ran back up the ship to see if I could help my mom since she wasn't out yet, and I could tell from all the screaming on the boat that people were still in need of rescuing

Pieces of the ship were falling apart and there was Fire everywhere

"Mom!...Mom!" I called as I went around the whole ship finally I got to the dinning area where my mom and a huge amount of people were gathered

"Alright everyone we should be able to get out of here…single lines…we have to be calm" I heard my mom call as she directed people as if she was a traffic officer

"Mom!" I called out to her as she turned around

"Ash!" She called out as she gave me a warm smile "Did you save the Pokémon?" She called back concern

"Yeah, Now I can save you guys" I said with a smile as I ran forward

As I ran and ran a crack in the floor in front of me suddenly appeared and stopped me from advancing as my smiling face turned to one of pure horror…The ship was coming apart and it was separating me from my mom. The Flames grew stronger and surrounded its self around the group all I could do was watch. At one point I was tempted to jump across through the flames but my mom stopped me before I did anything crazy

"Ash I know what you're thinking…get out of the ship while you still can!" she called over the flames

"Mom!" I called back as I felt my eyes start to water "I can make this jump!" I said looking at the huge crack that started to separate the ship from the particular part my mother and the other people were on

"Don't you dare Ash Ketchum!" She ordered sternly

"Mom…I'll use my Pokémon" I said taking out a poke ball

"Ash" my mom said softly

"Blastoise use Hydro cannon on the flames!" I ordered quickly only to watch as the flames would not die out and only grew stronger as if I enraged it

"Ash it's useless ok...get out while you still can!" She said to me with a few tears

"Mom I'm gonna stay" I said stubbornly

"No your not…get out of here and live…for me" She said as I watched the tears stream down her face, I couldn't help it as the tears started to flow freely on there own from my own eyes "You're my little Pokémon master…make sure you change your underwear, and brush your teeth, shower regularly…take care of Pikachu" She started to list off

"Pika" Pikachu said sadly

"I know mom…" I said as I couldn't help but chuckle as she smiled herself

"I love you Ash" She said with a warm smile as suddenly it disappeared because of debris that crumbled in front of her and took the image away from me

"Mom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I crumpled to the floor left with that final image of my mother's smile burned into my head

"Pika pi" Pikachu said sadly as it patted my head "Pikachu"

"I know…let's get outta here" I said as debris fell everywhere it didn't faze me as I took out a poke ball slowly and tossed it revealing Charizard who didn't seem effected by the heat, I got on to Charizard's back slowly as Pikachu spoke to Charizard giving him the run down of everything that just happen as Charizard sighed out sadly and then blasted a hole through the side of the ship with a flame thrower and then flown Pikachu and I out.

Charizard flew close to the water as he decided to bring me close to the people who escaped the boats early

I thought I would be met with some comfort after not being able to save anyone but the Pokémon but I was wrong, as suddenly I felt something hard hit me right in the middle of my head knocking me off Charizard's back. I landed in the water as Pikachu and Charizard both held dumfounded looks as they saw me swim back to shore drenched in water and my own blood

"What?" I questioned loudly as I looked towards the boats filled with people

"You monster!"

"Scum!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Go and die!"

"You should've stayed on that ship!"

Theses were all the things I heard yelled my way as more objects were thrown my way, and I just couldn't understand why…but I took one look at Taylor's satisfied smirk…his face told me that he would follow through with what he said to me earlier as I heard his voice echo

"_From this day forth…I'll make you wish you were never became a Pokémon trainer…no never born…you'll just want to die…"_

The only thing could think about was how I was wished my mom here with me…

* * *

Well the stories not over but tell me what you think about this chapter

Review :p

see ya


	8. I'll Help You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Sorry it's so late I've been so busy…but thanks for the reviews everyone, here it is enjoy

* * *

My eyes went wide as all the people finally stop throwing things at me

"Why?" I questioned out loud as the cold water froze me to the bone

"You know why!" Some one yelled at me

"I told you all, didn't I? He started a fire on my father's boat in the engine room with his Charizard" Taylor called out pointing towards Charizard and Pikachu who were still hovering in the air, he stood in the life boat projecting his voice for all the other people on boats to hear, this proved to get everyone riled up "That smiling face was just a façade!" He called out again as I felt the words sting "He's worst than team rocket, he left those survivors on the ship to die…even his own mother, he's the worst kind of person!"

"Shut up!" I yelled after hearing him say that about my mother and myself "I was trying to save those people!" I argued back

"You can't lie your way out of this, Ketchum!" Taylor yelled making the crowd agree with him

"I lost my lover!" a woman yelled out angrily

"I lost my brother!" A man also commented

"My father" A young child said sadly with tears

This continued and it wouldn't end

"You were never a hero Ketchum…It doesn't matter how many times you saved the world" Taylor said "This act you committed will haunt you forever" He said with a smirk

I wanted to open my mouth to speak but the Skitty had my tongue, there was nothing I could do or say, Heartache and anger took over everyone's rational thinking…no one believed me…no one gave me the benefit of the doubt…it was just like Taylor was said "_It doesn't matter how many times you saved the world" _The world no longer loved me…they all saw me as scum…trash, and something that should be dead

Defeated I took out a poke ball and tossed it revealing a Lapras

"Should we really let that Criminal leave" I heard someone say to Taylor who nodded

"Don't worry about a thing" Taylor said with an accomplished smirk

I tried crawling up onto Lapras's back looking pathetic as did so, after a couple of try's I finally made it, I collapsed on the shell that covered the Pokémon…I thought I was going to die because of hypothermia or blood loss but the only thing that happened was I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was no longer on Lapras's back I was in my bed.

I thought it was all a dream so I hopped out of the bed ignoring all the pain that went through me and quickly ran down the stair case and down the hall way that I knew led to my mom's room hoping and praying that she was there, as I got closer to the door I stopped right in front of it and put my hand up to the knob hesitating fearing the worst but still hoping on the inside that everything was alright

Finally I turned the door and spoke up "Mom, are you there?" I called as I looked inside "Mom?" I said seeing no one in the room but still calling out nonetheless…I know it was pretty pathetic but I had no one else "Mom" I pleaded this time with tears threatening to fall. Suddenly I heard the front door open so I snapped out of it quick and ran as fast as my legs could take me "Mom! I knew it! I knew you couldn't be gone!" I yelled with happiness and tears as I ran down the hall, by the time I got to the end of the hall I only saw Professor Oak and Pikachu standing there with supplies in there hands

"Ash…I'm sorry" Professor Oak said hanging his head

"No" I said in a low voice filled with nothing but misery and grief "No…why me?" I asked no one in particular "What did I do to deserve this…I've been good…I've save lives and the world" I said while collapsing to the floor hunched over banging my fist into the ground as all Pikachu and Professor Oak could do is watch

There was a long awkward silence as no one dared to speak until Oak decided to break the silence

"Maybe some TV, right Pikachu" Oak said taking up the remote and switching it on

"Ash Ketchum" I looked up as I heard my name spoken on television "from Hero to Zero" The reporter said "This young man managed to take down the whole S.S. Anne by himself…managing to take lives with him…rest there souls" My eyes widened at this

"You can't be serious!" Oak said out loud standing up

"Pika pika!"

"…" I had no words my eyes just widened

"I heard that no charges will be made against the young man" Said an anchor lady as Oak looked a bit relieved at the thought "No one know's why…But what we do know is that everyone that once saw Ash Ketchum as a Hero now sees him as nothing more than, and I quote "Garbage"" The lady reporter said

"Here were some of the reactions" The anchor man said

"If I see Ash Ketchum, He's dead"

"Ash…go some where and die"

"You think you're gonna get away with this? Not while I'm breathing"

The reactions went on like that for a good while until the reporters spoke again

"Why Ash Ketchum? What made you want to go bad?" The anchor man asked "Well those answers may not be answered but I know one thing Ash Ketchum, The world no longer loves you" The anchor man said shaking his head

"That's for sure the anchor lady commented "you know I heard his mother was on the b-" Oak quickly shut off the TV as he looked in my direction knowing it was a very fresh wound waiting to be cut again by getting on the subject of my mother

"I saved them and the world…and never had a second thought of it…I never asked for anything, and they look at me as a criminal…for something I didn't do…not one person gave me the benefit of the doubt" Ash said as you could hear his voice trembling "not one…not one…They smiled in my face and told me that they loved me…but no one backed me up…no one was there…but they listen to Tayl-" I cut myself short from my rant as I remembered Taylors words

"_From this day forth…I'll make you wish you were never became a Pokémon trainer…no never born…you'll just want to die…"_

"Him" I said to myself under my breath so no one else would hear

"Ash, we have to put a statement out there" Professor Oak said to me

"It's too late professor" I said "How long was I out?" I asked

"About a good three days" HE said to me as I was shocked a little "Should you be up?" He asked concerned

"I'm fine…but 3 days is more than enough time for this whole thing to marinate…and it's too late anyway…everyone either hates me or wants me dead" I said giving up

"Ash, listen it's late get some rest and we will go make a statement tomorrow" Oak said to me as he got up and started for the door "I know you said it's too late but I know it will work" He said with a smile as he walked out the door

"I think it is too late…especially if Taylor brainwashed everybody already" I said to Pikachu who was sitting in the chair looking sad

"Don't be sad Pikachu" I said feeling sad myself

There was a long silence as I looked towards Pikachu and at an open window and then at the TV

"I don't think that statement thing is gonna work Pikachu…and I don't want to shame Oak anymore than I have…" I said to Pikachu who looked at me and raised an eyebrow

"Pika?"

"You'll see" I said getting up and walking up stairs leaving Pikachu confused on the couch

* * *

After a good hour or so I was running back down the stairs to find Pikachu sleeping with a bottle of Ketchup clutched to his chest which made my eyebrow twitch

"Hey, hey Pikachu wake up!" I said shaking the little guy who woke up looking around

"Pikachu, you gotta kick the stuff" I said pointing at the bottle

"Pika-chu" Pikachu said with a plain face that said 'yeah right'

"Whatever" I said back to him annoyed "We're getting out of pallet" I said showing Pikachu the duffel bag I had slung around my arm already filled with some belongings

We were outside of professor Oaks lab when I told Pikachu wait in front while I sneak in and take my Pokémon

I snuck in quietly and looked over to a rack that had all my Pokémon and quietly put them all in my duffel bag…I didn't want to leave a trace of myself in pallet town…I was disgracing that town and professor Oak, I just couldn't do that to the people of pallet

I snuck back out and started to walk away as Pikachu followed close behind

We were on our way…I didn't know where I would go but I knew that even though they may label me as a criminal or as trash…and take away fame and notoriety…I was still the best trainer and if there was one thing that I had it was Pokémon

But boy was I wrong…about a week later

* * *

"I'd like to enter the violet city gym" I said to a man who led the mob of people in the front who weren't allowing me entrance

'So you can burn this gym down and kill us?" He questioned snidely "I don't think so" He said as the mob riled up

"What part of I didn't do it don't you people understand?" I yelled over the crowd

"Kid you never apologized or even defended yourself…clearly you did it!" Someone yelled

"What kind of person are you?" Someone asked angrily "Take out a boat full of people and then think life will just go back to normal?"

"Such a deed…and you don't regret it…you just think you can go back to battling like it's all over…I had a brother on that ship who was coming home…you took away someone that I love so we of the region of Johto decided to take away what you love…Pokémon training"

'I didn't do anything…and you think you're the only one who lost someone you love on that ship…I lost my mother right before my eyes…I couldn't even save her!" I yelled back on the brink of tears "You guys are the worst kind of people not me! You listen to one man who throws the blame on someone and then you all take his side…I've protected you all…I've saved you all countless times ad this is how I'm treated!" I said back voice cracking and everything

No one wavered they just looked on as if I was acting out a play

"There's no way we can believe you…we were told you would try to put on a sob story… we didn't think you'd use your mother in it…your sick" One guy said spiting in my direction

I flinched at this but didn't move from where I stood

"Don't go in this gym…" Some one said as the mob walked away from me mumbling many incoherent words amongst one another, but I had a feeling I knew what they were

I stood there with my fist clenched so tight that my palms started to bleed and my knuckles were turning white

"Come on Pikachu" I said sadly as I walked towards the town exit ready to move to the next town ready to try again and maybe have some luck

Lady luck never smiled way every town I went to it was the same no matter what I didn't earn a single badge that year, I walked and walked, I was beaten, I was disrespected, and everything bad you could think of. There was no way I would last I was strong but they just kept bending me until I broke, there was no fight left in me and eventually I started to really lose sight of myself, I started to believe the things people would say, I started to see the monster, the trash, and the scum that everyone saw of me each time I looked at myself, I truly believed it was my fault that this all happened…the boat, the people dying, my mother dying…It was all my fault…and I just couldn't take it anymore

I let my Hair grow out messily to about my shoulders, I ditched my favorite hat and started to wear everything that was black, gloves, boots, pants, leather jacket…I didn't care anymore about appearance…and after not battling in the league for so long I started to not care about being a trainer…

I walked in to a pawn shop with a decision I don't regret anymore, I pawned all my badges and used the money to by a vintage 1961 sonic blue fender Stratocaster with rose wood finger board (**A/N: that was once played by the late great John Lennon**)

I wasn't very good at first but I practiced for 3 years straight without being in the public eye until I was good enough to go play with the pros, and until I was for sure everyone forgot about me which they did, I had a short stint with a band called the Pocket Monsters, but eventually some how they found out it was me…it was a good thing they loved money so much because I paid what I earned to keep quiet and then I quit.

I started playing part time and going to for the next year I started to play in small clubs and cafes like the one I met you in …

But one day I met a girl in Fuchsia City …she liked everything about me so I thought but of course the person she liked was not Ash Ketchum…it was john James

She told me how much she loved me and liked me and everything, wanted to be with me and be happy and make me happy…she wanted to know more though…and eventually I told her my story I'm telling you…and instantly she saw me as a monster telling me of her cousin who died on that boat…I didn't know what to say…we were getting along great and she said she wanted to make me happy…since I closed my heart I wanted to see if I could be happy again…I wanted to see what it was like…but unfortunately happiness is not for everyone and one of those people happen to be me…

She eventually told the whole town and I had to flee to a different town…I eventually ended up in different cities until I ended up in Celadon. I had a run in with a few guys who instantly recognized me and started to extort me for the money I made after every gig and that's where you come along…and this is where our story begins

End of Ash's story

* * *

"Dawn…" Ash trailed off slowly as he noticed the girl didn't interrupt for a long time which scared him, he looked towards her direction and realized that her hands were on her lap clenched in fist and her head hung low with her back straightened "Dawn do you hate me?" Ash asked calmly until suddenly Dawn was on his chest crying, Ash stiffened a bit not knowing what to do until he wrapped his arms around her slowly and started to rub her back

"I'm sorry if I made you cry" Ash said "I have a tendency to do that"

"I don't hate you…and stop blaming yourself Ash…I'm crying because I believe you but…your story and the way people treated you…I just don't know why" Dawn muffled out from on his shirt

"Well I just learned that's just how things are sometimes" He said simply but with a sad looked as he stroked Dawn long dark blue hair

There was a long silence between the two as Dawn's crying gradually stopped which made Ash feel relieved

Dawn slowly rose up from Ash's shirt where it was now wet with her tears "sorry" She said scratching the back of her head sheepishly as Ash just waved it off and then there was a small silence between them "I want to help you"

"say what?"

"I want to help you"

"It's alright Dawn I -" Ash started as Dawn put her Hand up stopping him

"No it's not, and I'm gonna help" Dawn said throwing him a glare that dared him to challenge her

"Ok, ok…and just how do you plan on doing that?" Ash asked her with an expectant look

Dawn thought for a second with her hand to her chin and then finally got an idea and snapped her fingers "You're going to earn you badges and enter the silver conference!" She yelled out loud in happiness

"Crazy lady said what?" Ash said confused

"Ignoring that…I know you still love battling as much as you say you have put it behind you…I mean Pidgeot was powerful…I know you didn't give up training" She said as Ash looked away "See!"

"So what" Ash said back with a bored look "You forget everyone prevented me from going in...If even one person recognizes me that's it" Ash explained

"I know but you're going to be traveling with me and I'm gonna make sure you make it! No need to worry!" She said to Ash who looked a bit skeptical about this

"Come on Ash" Dawn pleaded giving him a look that he tried to avoid and finally lost when he looked at her pleading eyes

"Fine" He said in defeat

Before Dawn could jump for joy they heard a chorus of cheering coming from the door. Both Ash and Dawn looked at each other and Ash got up and walked over and opened it and in came spilling Dawn's friends

"What?" Ash said confused "I thought Pikachu would've…" He stopped mid sentence and stepped outside of the door to spot Pikachu with a bottle

"I know that's not what I think it is Pikachu" Ash said slapping his hand to his face

"Pika pi…" Pikachu said hanging his head and placing the bottle behind his back

"You sold out Pikachu?" Ash asked in disbelief

* * *

"Dawn, You're really gonna travel with Ash" Zoey asked

"Yeah"

"We heard the story but don't you think it's kinda too late to help him" Zoey asked

"Nope…it's not like he's washed up…that Pidgeot I used in the contest battle was his" Dawn said with a smile and the peace sign towards Zoey

"I knew it!" Zoey said as she glared at Dawn

"What?" Dawn said defensively

"Anyway…I thought the Four of us were traveling together" Misty asked

"Yeah we were suppose to go to the Hoen contest next" May said sounding disappointed since it was her home and she wanted her friends to see it

"Well we never been to the Johto region…and they have contest too" Zoey said

"Are you guys trying to come along?" Dawn asked

"Of course!" Misty said "We can't leave you alone with Ash" Misty said

"Hey you guys just heard the story he's not bad" Dawn said defending Ash

"That's not what we mean" Misty said as All three girls blushed

"What?" Dawn asked confused

"We are not gonna let you steal Ash" May said

"Huuuuh?" Dawn said blushing furiously "Ash and I are friends"

"Suuuure" Zoey said

"Well if that's true, when we tag along on this little journey that means Ash is fair game" Misty said with a smirk as Dawn gasped

"Then it's Decided to Johto we go then…I can always go home later" May said "Right now Ash is on my mind" She said holding her face as the other girls all blushed at the thought of traveling with Ash

"ugh…whatever…I'm sending you to poke-rehab" Ash said walking back into the room as he saw the girls discussing amongst each other "what's going on here?" He asked carefully

"Oh nothing" The girls said in unison as they started to giggle

"This isn't gonna be fun" Ash said slapping his hand to his face again as Pikachu came in and offered him the bottle of Ketchup "I'll Pass Pikachu…Right now we gotta get ready for something bigger than Ketchup" Ash said to the little guy

***Cue the Pokémon Announcer voice***

So we find out ash's story and see how Dawn React's…she doesn't hate him, so Ash on a new Adventure with these 4 girls who are all after his heart …Love, drama, Pokémon battles and adventure, ahh this should be a great one…This will **NOT** be a harem fic I promise lol

* * *

Ahh, i bet you thought this story would be short…well it branched off and I like you guys, you deserve more…

Thanks for the reviews and to those that read…guys that read only dont be shy you should review and tell me what you think too …but for now

See ya


	9. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

I want to thank everyone for their reviews...hopefully this story goes well...p.s. Kenia...harem is when a character basically is involved with more than one girl in the fic

Sorry if it took too long was real hard to write, don't forget to review

Enjoy

* * *

Ash and Dawn sat down next to one another as Dawn was pointing at a map showing Ash all the places they would travel and gain his badges and do contest shows and even hang out, Ash fazed out only thinking the worst…he was nervous…and he felt that Dawn was gonna hurt him or even she was gonna hurt him when things got bad

"Ash!" She called the boy waving her hand in front his face

"Huh? Oh sorry" He apologized as he avoided her stare

"What's wrong?" She asked as she put down the map

"Nothing" Ash lied

"Liar" She said with a plain face as Ash slightly jumped but not too much

"I uh –" he was about to confess

"Hey you don't have to tell me…yet but answer me this" She interrupted him as he then turned to her with a hardened expression "Do you trust me?" She asked as she reached for his gloved hand with her one gloved hand which made Ash hesitate for a second

"I…" He stopped for a second _"I've let her this far into my life…just a little bit more…not too much though"_ He said to himself "I trust you Dawn" He said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed firmly they stayed like this for a while not exchanging words just a look that only they could understand

"Ahead of the game huh Dawn?" Dawn heard a voice that made her jump

"Z-Zoey" Dawn said letting go of Ash's hand much to the young mans confusion

"Cheater" Zoey whispered to her

"I didn't…we're just fri-"

"Yeah, yeah friends" Zoey said interrupting "Well I hope you're right cause remember he's fair game if that's the case" Zoey said with a smirk making Dawn pout

"So what" Dawn said "I'm just trying to help him with his life"

Zoey felt like she could see her friends nose get longer like Pinocchio but she kept her thoughts to herself

"Why am I saying these things and acting like this I'm so confused" Dawn said to herself as Zoey just look at her friend and shake her head

Ash saw the two friends in the middle of a convo so he excused himself "Dawn, I'm going to take a quick shower" He said throwing his towel onto his shoulder

Dawn nodded in response and watched him walk up the stairs, Dawn then used this time to sit down with the girls in Ash's living room explaining the story of his life or parts of it since they were eavesdropping , she also went over the plans for their future travels

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Traveling with Ash, he's so mine" May said excitedly as the girls all looked at her with glares "What?" She asked back defensively

Misty walked off up the stairs and nobody seemed to care while Zoey just zoned out, Dawn was tending to her Ambipom trying to forget the fact that the girls declared it a competition, she was really trying to think about the fact of if she could really get Ash's confidence back and get him battling gym leaders again

Dawn, May, and Zoey sat in the couch waiting for Ash to finish taking a shower so everyone can leave on this new journey

"Wait a minute…where's misty?" Dawn asked as the two girls shrugged

There was a moment of silence until suddenly they heard a couple of footsteps running down the stairs as Misty quickly sat back in her seat where she was before

"What the hell?" Zoey asked out loud but then got her answer

"Has anyone seen my towel that I brought with me into the bathroom?...strangely it disappeared!" Ash called from atop the stairs not wanting to come down because he was wet and in the nude...talk about embarrassment

The girls looked among each other confused, all but Misty who held a towel that was designed with little Pikachu's on it

"Misty you..." Dawn started but then got a huge blush and stopped talking  
May and Zoey blushed when they realized what it meant too

"I'll bring it for you Ash!" Misty called back with a sly smirk as she got up but was pulled back down to the couch really quickly "Ash needs his towel!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of the hold

"Yeah right!" the 3 girls said in unison

Misty's face dropped in defeat as she stopped trying to get out of the hold

"Ash, I found it down here!" Misty yelled with huge grin

"What!" they heard Ash cry out from the top

"What are you gonna do Ash?" Misty questioned with a smirk

"Misty you're bad" Zoey said with her face hidden behind a pillow

"I'm coming down for it" Ash called back as all the girls looked at each other with wide eyes

"Wait Ash I'll br-" Dawn was cut off as she suddenly saw Ash coming down the stairs with only a hat covering himself as he avoided all eye contact

It was painfully quite as Ash took slow careful steps leaving puddles behind him with every step…of course the girls all were as red as tomatoes as Ash walked toward his towel

Then out of nowhere Dawn's ambipom stole Ash's hat an ran off laughing this prompted Ash to quickly grab his towel and run upstairs leaving puddles behind

There was complete silence as all the girls looked at each other and saw that each one of them had a nose bleed

"Whooooa" was what May managed to say

"Misty's a super perv" Zoey commented wiping away blood from her nose

Misty just started to giggle while her nose still held blood

"This is gonna be a long trip" Ash groaned to himself as he finally pulled on his clothes

* * *

Ash and the rest walked forward "So where to Ms. Berlitz?" Ash asked with his hands behind his head as he walked next to said girl

"Well we have to go to the harbor in vermillion" She said as Ash's face looked uneasy

Dawn noticed Ash's face and quickly started to try and dismiss any bad thoughts that might have been coming to him "It's not gonna be the newly built S.S. Anne!" she said quickly "No need to worry" She said flashing a smile

"Uh…um you sure?" He asked again like a little kid

"Hey I said no 'need to worry' that's my thing!" she said smiling as she saw that it made Ash smile a bit "Nothing will go wrong alright, trust me" She said to him as he nodded in return and gave her a smile

"Look at those two" Misty said

"Yeah…it's the picture of romance. Not fair!" May said as she watched the cozy scene before them

"We've got to stop this!" Zoey said pumping her fist

"I'll start!" Misty said quickly "Ash could you help us with our folding bikes…they're kinda stuck" Misty said pulling out her bike and faking like she couldn't pull it apart

"You guys still use bikes? Kinda lame don't you think?" He asked as Misty, Dawn and May started to chuckle and scratch the back of their heads

Zoey smiled since she didn't have a bike feeling she was more in Ash's favor "So what do use suggest Mr. Ketchum?" She asked folding her arms

"Well we're going to drive to vermillion" He said simply as he pulled out some car keys

"Come again?" All four said in unison

"I gave my mom a car a long time ago…" He said a little sadly at first but then changed his tone back to a normal one "It should still be here" Ash said while walking away from the group to the side of the house

A couple years back Kanto, Hoen and Johto took Unova's example and made bridges and such so it would be easier to travel, they made it so it would be poke-ecosystem safe of course

"Maybe Dawn will sit in the front with me, right Pikachu" He said as Pikachu replied with a lazy thumbs up "Nice enthusiasm" Ash said with an expressionless face

"Pika pi" Pikachu replied back

There was a moment of silence as Ash approached the garage until Ash spoke up

"Pikachu…you trust her don't you?" Ash asked

"Pika pikachu?" Pikachu said with confusion

"Well yea of course I trust her" Ash said as Pikachu gave him an expectant look

"Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned

"Of course I'm sure Pikachu…I'm just still a little guarded after last time with that girl…when that happened my heart couldn't take it"

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed sadly

"Alright! enough of this sad stuff buddy lets bring this baby out to the front" Ash said with a smile

* * *

"Ash is taking a while, I hope he's alright" Dawn said worried

"Of course you would be worried because you like him-"

"Shut up Zoey" Dawn said with a blush

"I was gonna say as a _friend_ jeez you're blushing and pretty defensive for someone who's just a _friend_" She said with a smirk

"You're not winning!" May said sticking her tongue out at Dawn

"Yeah Dawn, you're not fooling anyone" Misty said eying the girl carefully

"Misty come on…" Dawn said turning tomato like hoping that the attention would leave her and as if on cue Ash pulled up the car in front of them

"**Ash is that a **Porsche Cayenne S!" Dawn asked in awe as Ash smiled at her and nodded she ran over to the passengers side and marveled the car "It's beautiful" She said

"Yeah luckily my mom liked this car, a lot of room…I would've probably gone with a corvette…but hey" He said simply "Hop in" He said again motioning with his hand

"Shot gun!" Both Ash and Dawn heard someone say as Dawn was about to hop in, it was Zoey who spoke up as everyone's faces instantly changed to shock

"Didn't see that coming" Ash said as he looked at Dawn who held a pleading look "Dawn I –" Ash started but was cut off

"Dawn you know what shot gun means" Zoey said as she gently moved Dawn to the side and then opened the door and hopped into the passengers seat

"Oh she's good" May complimented clapping

"Yeah she's got all that alone time in the front with Ash" Misty said "Wonder if she'll kiss him" She said putting her hand to her chin in thought

Dawn's eyes widen with the same thought as she threw a glare over to Misty "That was my seat!" She exclaimed

"What…you said your friends…it's only fair you give up the seat to someone who likes him, right?" Misty Asked

"Y-yeah" Dawn reluctantly replied "Don't worry Dawn, you'll be back here with us" May said slinging her arm around her friend's shoulder

"Yay, a perv and a ditz" Dawn said out loud in a bored tone as May slung her arm around her with a big smile

"I'm not a perv" Misty said as she jumped in the back seat and sat with her arms folded and pouting

"What's a ditz?" May asked curiously as both girls gave her a look

"Long car ride…" Ash trailed off slapping his palm to his forehead

Indeed it was and Ash couldn't stand it…he was gonna explode if the people in the back seat wouldn't shut up and stop fighting like little children

"You guys…" Ash started

"You definitely cheated in that competition" Misty said

"What are you talking bout?" Dawn said throwing her arms up " I won fair and square" Dawn argued back

"It wasn't even your Pidgeot" May said simply

"So…it's like I traded for it" Dawn said sticking her tongue out

"You didn't trade!"

Ash sighed at the pointless argument since he knew that May was knocked out of one of the earlier rounds and Misty didn't even participate so that just meant it was Zoey's problem but she wasn't even making a big deal of it, this made Ash wonder

"Hey Zoey, don't you have your two cents about this?" Ash asked casually with a smile as he kept his eyes on the road

"…" There was no answer as Zoey looked at Ash's smile and then turned away with a huge blush

"Zoey? You ok?" Ash asked as this got the girls interest

"Mhm" Zoey made the sound as she timidly nodded her head avoiding his gaze

"Z-zoey? Are you…are you shy around Ash?" Misty asked There was no answer as the whole back seat erupted into laughter

"Why is everyone laughing at Zoey?" Ash asked Pikachu horribly confused

"Pika pi" Shaking his head at it's dense trainer

Ash put his right hand on Zoey's arm and rubbed it with a gesture of 'it's ok'

Zoey melted at the gesture which made the girls laugh even harder

The rest of the car ride was quiet with a few teasing and snickering here and there but they finally found themselves driving off the highway where there was a sign that said welcome to Vermillion city

* * *

In Vermillion city there was the smell of the sea in the air and the sun was setting over the water perfectly as you saw many people boarding the ship

"What a waste of the front seat with Ash" May said sadly

"Shut up May!" Zoey yelled at the girl

"What? I mean is, usually your all hardened and confident…and you just crumbled in the front seat with Ash" May said again as everyone nodded their heads except Ash cause he was having a hard time understanding still

Everyone bought their tickets and proceeded to walk ahead to get their tickets checked before boarding the vessel

They group walked forward and the only person who didn't walk forward from the group was Ash who seemed to freeze in his spot in front of the ship as May, Misty and Zoey Boarded while Dawn had noticed Ash hadn't been behind them

"Ash?" She called to him

"Pika?" Pikachu called Ash as he was on Dawn's hat covered head

Dawn walked over to Ash and wave her hand in fornt of his face a few times and started to call his name and pinching him but the words fell on deaf ears

**Ash's pov**

Looking out at the ship the S.S. Aqua I couldn't understand what stopped my legs from moving, time seemed to stop and the only thing I could hear was the ocean and my own thoughts, I couldn't see a thing but that ship and the water and the words in my head that kept telling me to me to never go on another ship as long as I live

The water and the sky and the city all disappeared around me it was dark as I faced the boat and it was on fire as it drew closer to me and the darkness started to close in… but it stopped

"sh" The voice was feint but it was a voice

"Who's ther-"

"Ash!"

"A girl?"

"Ash!" The voice was loud and clear and then I felt something grab my hand, I looked down at the soft hand and noticed who it belonged to. It was Dawn's hand and she had a firm grip of my hand signaling she wasn't gonna let go. I looked up and saw her smiling face as it started to ward off the enclosing darkness and bring me back to reality…once again this is a real interesting girl…

**Normal pov**

"Ash I've been calling you like a millions times, everything ok?" Dawn asked concerned as she held his hand

"uh huh" Ash managed while dumbly nodding

"So lets go you have nothing to worry about I got you, ok" She said as she squeezed his hand making Ash look at her with wide eyes but then they softened as he squeezed her hand back

"Yeah lets go" Ash said as Dawn pulled him towards the ticket checking guy

* * *

"Wow this place is huge!" May said in awe

"Yeah real luxurious" Zoey commented

"Hey let's look at our card keys and see where our rooms are, whose paired with who" Misty said as everyone agreed the girls quickly put their cards together

Ash lazily walked over to the group and put his card in the mix

"I'm with…" the girls said in Unison

"Zoey" Dawn said as she looked at Zoey and both women hung their heads

"Wait a minute…" Misty said "Why the hell am I paired with Pikachu!" Misty yelled out as everyone waved their hands in front of their faces

"We weren't going to get theses tickets at a good price if we didn't have 6 people, sorry misty" Dawn said as everyone laughed

"B-but it's a Pokémon!" Misty exclaimed pointing to Pikachu who sat on top of Dawn's hat covered head

"Hey, Pikachu considers himself a person too" Ash said shrugging his shoulder s as misty looked at Pikachu who held up his card key and nodded his head

Misty sighed but then got over it as she was overcome by shock now "That means…" She started

"I'm rooming with Ash!" May squeled as she clamped on to Ash who just chuckled nervously

"No way" The 3 girls said under their breath at the same time

May and Ash sat on their respective beds as they were both kinda feeling awkward about this but it was May that decided to break the awkwardness

"Hey Ash" She called

"Yeah?" he answered back

"Can you watch this movie with me?" She asked sweetly as she held up what looked like a romantic chick flick movie

"Um sure" Ash replied back reluctantly

"Awesome!" She shouted out as she bounced her way to the television and then popped in the DVD, after that she flopped down into the couch that was in front the TV

"Come on Ash" She called for him as she patted a spot next to her on the couch

Ash walked over slowly at sat down as May smiled

"I'll definitely capture Ash during this movie" May said to herself as she watched Ash get comfortable as the movie started (A/N: I guess May thinks Ash is a Pokémon or something lol)

* * *

"Oh May's a slick girl" Zoey said as she sat on her bed with her Glameow while she read a Pokémon contest magazine

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked curiously

"Come on Dawn, May maybe a Ditz but she knows how to get a guy" Zoey said back as Dawn visibly jumped at this

"Oh, well good luck to her then" Dawn said looking away from Zoey

"Dawn…" Zoey started to trail off "You need to stop lying to yourself before you really lose out" Zoey said without tearing her eyes away from the magazine

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I bet you don't" Zoey said "look at where we are" Zoey said as Dawn looked around "We're on a boat to the Johto, because of a guy that you hardly know to follow him in his quest for gym badges! And you don't know what I'm talking about!" Zoey said pulling down the book and looking at Dawn

"…"

"Nothing huh?" she waited but still got silence "Dawn…you do have some kind of feelings for Ash don't you?"

"Zoey you're like a big sister to me…I really hate hw you can read me so easy" Dawn said with a weak smile

"I know Dawn…but why don't you tell him?" Zoey asked

"I'm…I'm I don't know…" Dawn said looking away

"You're afraid because of last time aren't you" Zoey said

"Yeah…" Dawn said with a tear falling

"Dawn…." Zoey trailed off

* * *

"Boy, how do you suggest the movie and then fall asleep at the beginning?" Ash chuckled "Good movie though" He said as he walked out of his room into the hallway where he met Dawn "Hey Dawn" Ash said casually as Dawn straightened herself up quickly and gave him a smile which Ash didn't let go unnoticed

"Hey Ash, why are you out here?" She asked "shouldn't you be in the room with May?" She asked looking away from Ash

"Well May made me watch a movie with her" Ash said scratching the back of his head "But she fell asleep during the first 20 minutes, I guess she was really tired" he said as he shrugged as Dawn laughed a little bit and breathed out a sigh she'd been holding in since Ash started his explanation

There was a brief silence as Ash and Dawn just stood there

"Hey wanna come with me to the stern of the ship?" Ash Asked her

"Um sure" She said as they started to walk towards where the stern of the ship was located

Ash walked on ahead of Dawn and put his arms down on the railings of the boat and looked out to sea As Dawn just stood there watching him as there was no one else there but them underneath this starry sky, she could talk to him about anything she could voice her opinions on anything, would Ash judge her? Would he listen? Would he like her? Does he like her? And is this really the time?

"Dawn what are you doing over there?" Ash called to her "Come on!" He called to her again as Dawn hurriedly ran over to where he stood

There was silence between the two

"Today was a crazy day huh?" Dawn said starting up the conversation

"Yeah, your friends are something else" Ash said laughing

"You must find them really interesting" Dawn said to Ash wanting to see his reaction as she rested her own arms on the railing

"Yeah they are" Ash said looking up

"Oh" Dawn said to herself sadly as she looked down at the ocean _"I guess it would make sense if he knew what I wanted to say"_

"But…I find you the most interesting though" Ash continued as he looked away from the night sky and looked in Dawn's Direction as she just realized what he had said _"I'll take things slow with her" _

"I…" Dawn started as she scooted over towards Ash until there elbows touched "I like that…I think you're interesting as well" She said looking at Ash's brown eyes as he stared into her blue eyes

"You look tired, you can use my shoulder" Ash offered as they looked away from one another

"Thank you, I'd like that" Dawn said as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder "Hey Ash, tomorrow we land in Olivine City…are you nervous for your first gym battle?" She asked

"Well…kinda but…you're their with me, so I know I'll win" Ash said confidently as Dawn started to smile brightly

"I'm glad you know" she said getting comfortable on his shoulder as Ash rested his head on her head

They stayed like that for a long time not once noticing their visitor Zoey

"Well I think Dawn is more in the lead of all of us, but that doesn't mean she won" Zoey said with a smile as she retreated back to her room

* * *

Else where

"Ash! Ash!I heard from the neighbors that you came back to pallet finally!" a excited professor said as he busted into the door of the Ketchum household " I have something important to tell you!" Oak yelled only to get no reply

"You're just a little too late gramps" A young man about Ash's age said appearing out of nowhere

"Damn it…" Oak trailed off

* * *

Wow so theirs the chapter for you it was like incredibly hard to right believe it or not. Sorry if it was late by the way

So you got a taste of what the girls attempts are like and my bad if it was a little pervy in the beginning but hey what can ya do, Oak has something to say will we ever find out what it is? What did Zoey and Dawn talk about? What about Ash's first gym battle in years? And what of Dawn's feelings? All of this could be answered next

Don't forget to read and review

See ya


	10. Escape To The Glitter Lighthouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

I'm real happy about the reviews and would like to thank you guys for reading and reviewing, I plan for this to be a long Fanfic for anybody that wonders. And **Chino23** I will try my best it's been a while :p

I hope you guys enjoy and drop off a review tell me what you think

* * *

It was morning time on the boat as the Ocean glistened as The Vessel S.S Aqua moved closer and closer to the harbor at Olivine City

Misty walked out of the room with a still sleepy Pikachu following behind her rubbing his little eye "That sly dog May" Misty said shaking her head as Zoey came out of her room that was next to theirs and followed them "She may have just won this" Misty said noticing Zoey

"Mhm" Zoey said not really paying attention as she knew it was far from over

The walked over to the room and knocked twice and waited as the door opened revealing May with her hair a slight mess and drool by the side of her mouth

"Hmm? Who is it?" She said still sleeping

"May it's us…and you usually say who is it before you open the door…it just defeats the whole purpose when you do it this way" Zoey pointed out

"Uh huh" May said not listening as she rubbed her eye and then turned to step back inside

Misty stepped inside looking around trying to find Ash

"Where in the world is he?" Misty asked

"When I woke up he wasn't there" May said dramatically with tears in her eyes "But I did sleep well though" She added

"Like a damn baby huh!" Misty yelled at the girl but then she realized something "Dawn isn't here either" She said

"Oh really?" Zoey asked not really caring

"Oh my gosh!" Both May and Misty yelled in unison as they quickly ran down the halls looking for Dawn and Ash

"Well Pikachu, I have an idea where they might be" Zoey said to Pikachu who hopped on her shoulder

"Pika pika?" Pikachu Asked confused as Zoey walked towards the stern of the ship where she last left them last night

* * *

Ash and Dawn were sitting on the floor of the ship with their backs leaned against the wall that had the door that lead to where the rooms were, they were fast asleep when suddenly Zoey opened the door

"You guys might wanna wake up" Zoey said only to have Misty burst through the door knocking Zoey and Pikachu out the way

"Dawn!" Misty yelled as Dawn woke up rubbing her eye and then falling back on Ash and wrapping her arms around him unconsciously which proved to further infuriate Misty

"There's NO WAY in hell you're winning Dawn Belitz!" Misty yelled out loud making everyone look at her like she was crazy

* * *

"I did what?" Dawn asked not remembering the events as she and Pikachu played rock paper scissors

"You snuck out with Ash and had a steamy romantic moment with him on the ship!" Misty accused as she pointed a finger at Dawn who gasped and blushed

"It was nothing like that!" She yelled back as she pick paper and Pikachu picked scissors

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled with joy as he jumped up and down knowing that he won

"Best 2 out of 3" Dawn said ignoring Misty as Pikachu shrugged his shoulders and started again

"Dawn stole Ash during my turn!" May said dramatically putting her face in her palms as if she was crying

"You fell asleep last night during a movie" Dawn pointed out as Misty looked at May who peeked out of her palms and chuckled nervously "And it's like you said fair game right?" Dawn said unintentionally as she quickly covered her mouth

"AH HA!" Misty and May said at the same time as they pointed an accusing finger

"Hey guys we're about to be in Olivine soon!" Ash called as he walked over to see May in rubber gloves holding Pikachu in a head lock as Misty was pulling Dawn's Cheeks "I can see you guys are busy" He said turning around and walking to the deck where Zoey was standing looking out at the city

"What are ya looking at?" Ash asked Zoey as he rested his arms along the bars of deck as this proved to startle her since she didn't know he was there since she was deep in thought

"I-I was looking at the lighthouse" She said stuttering at first why she stuttered? I mean it's Ash enough said "I heard that there was a sick Pokémon that usually lights the lighthouse, I'm just wondering if it will be ok" she said

"Oh don't worry about that" Ash said nonchalantly

"Why do you sound so not caring?" She asked looking at him as all he was doing was staring into the ocean

"Cause it's _just_ a Pokémon…at least that's what everyone else told me" Ash said still not looking at her as Zoey got kind of a look of disgust

"You're not serious?" She asked as she got no reply "Jerk" She muttered as she walked off "I thought he loved Pokémon…but he doesn't care, that's not a good trait" Zoey said to herself a little angrily

Ash just sighed as Zoey walked off and jus stared at the ocean "It's just a Pokémon…" He repeated to himself

* * *

Zoey walked to the girls who seemed to calm down as Pikachu walked by Zoey rubbing it's neck and muttering some pika words as it went to where his trainer was located

"Zoey you look ticked off" May said to the girl as she took of the rubber gloves she was using

"It's nothing, Ash is just a jerk" Zoey said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy

"What he denied you or something?" Misty said as she and May both shared a laugh

"No..." Zoey said as she walked off clearly feeling bothered

"I'm gonna check on Zoey" Dawn said to Misty and May as they shrugged

"Hey Zoey what's up?" Dawn asked as she ran up to the girl

"Nothing…are you sure Ash is really as nice as you think?" Zoey asked

"Zoey, I thought you were over this and you trust and even like Ash?" Dawn asked eying the girl carefully

"Well he said something that made me just think a lot…" Zoey paused "I told him about the sick Pokémon in the lighthouse and he just said "It's _just _a Pokémon..."" Zoey said mimicking Ash's voice and everything "I thought he would care...it's not his problem but still…I just don't trust him again…" Zoey said looking down

"Ok Zoey, I understand" Dawn said sympathizing with her friend "But why would Ash say something like that…in his story he said he saved the Pokémon…I just don't know" Dawn said to herself

"Dawn, you should gather you're things we'll be in Olivine soon" Zoey said walking away

"Yeah" Dawn said "Maybe I should talk to him…I wont distrust him like that" Dawn said running to where Ash was

Dawn ran past random people and different crew members who whistled at her but she ignored them and kept going until she reached the deck where Ash still stood looking out towards the harbor

"Hey don't tell me you're gonna stand on that and scream something like "I'm king of the world!"" Dawn spoke up as Ash slowly turned around and gave her a look from where he was leaning on the railing

"I don't remember being aboard the titanic" Ash replied back as Dawn giggled

"You're right" Dawn agreed "So you and Zoey spoke about something Earlier" Dawn brought as Ash turned his attention back to the sea

"Yeah…" He said lowly as he paused "What, did I hurt her feelings or something?" He questioned a little sarcastically

"No" Dawn said feeling the sarcasm drip from his voice "It's just she said that you said it-"

"It's just a Pokémon?" Ash questioned

"Yeah…she and I thought you loved Pokémon so why don't you care?" She asked

"Because everything will be all right" Ash said to her making Dawn confused

"What?" She asked "That's so confusing…" she said to herself "You just love doing that don't you?" she asked with a sweat drop

"Do what?" Ash said walking away

"Wait so does he care or not?" She asked herself as she stood there trying to figure out until she realized she was no longer there "Ash Ketchum!" She yelled after the young man

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were the first one off the boat as the four girls followed from a distance as 3 of them were unsure of Ash's intentions since he's in a new region…one girl was in a state of conflict about his intentions but still trusted him

"He might run" Zoey said "He could just be a criminal like before…that non-love for Pokémon contradicts with his story" She deduced

"I know what you're saying, Zoey" Misty said in understanding as the girls all got into a huddle to talk

"Ash…" Dawn trailed off in the huddle

"He was so perfect…" May said dramatically with tears in her eyes

"Shut up May" they all said to the girl shaking their heads

"I mean it is just an opinion right" Dawn spoke up in Ash's defense

"Shut up Dawn" The three girls said shaking their head at her

"Ugh let's just go follow Ash to his first gym battle and then our Pokémon contest" Dawn said with a comical vein pulsating on her forehead as she got out the huddle and looked for Ash "Hey A-…Ash?" She asked shocked and confused since the boy and his Pikachu disappeared

"Where did he go?" Misty asked

"I knew he'd run" Zoey said with a bored look

"Shut up Zoey" Dawn said as the girls looked at Dawn "Lets just split up and look for him" Dawn sighed at the situation when the girls split up to search for Ash "Ash don't let me down" Dawn hoped and prayed as she ran off towards the gym area to look for Ash

* * *

Dawn ran around the area and took notice to the exit that wasn't too far

"I really hope you didn't run Ash" She said to herself as she ran to the gym only to find a sign that says closed until further notice "Guess there's really no Ash in my area" she said pulling out a cell phone to tell her friends that Ash was no where to be found in here area

"Just like I thought…not here" Zoey said to herself as she shook her head and ran back from her area which was the beach area where the battle tower was also not to far from, Zoey flipped out her phone and then sent out a text telling the others where she would be

May was assigned to search the port area where she met a lot of what she called "gross" sailors who was always trying to get a minute of her time. Before she could get whistled at and called again May ran as fast as she could to the area where they were supposed to meet up

Finally Misty Who was in charge of searching the Pokémon center and the Olivine city café "Damn I would've thought he was there for sure" Misty said as she walked out of the café and started to make her way to the destination the girls decided to meet at

It was starting to get dark so the girls needed to find Ash soon.

The four women stood there dumbfounded at the fact that they searched everywhere for the young man who just suddenly disappeared

"Well we checked everywhere" May said as she let go a sigh of relief because of the fact that she escaped the sailors

"Well not everywhere" Zoey said with her arms folded

"Yeah, we didn't check the lighthouse" Dawn said looking over to the Glitter Lighthouse "Let's go" She said running off as the girls all ran towards the entrance

* * *

"Oh it's so nice in here!" Misty said in astonishment

"Yeah definitely a date spot!" May said excitedly as she wrote something down in a little notebook as everyone just sweat dropped at her actions

The girls continued to walked around looking on every floor for a young man and a Pikachu until they heard the feint sound of music

"Hey I'm not crazy am I?" Misty asked

"I think so, but why do you ask Misty?" May said as Misty grab her in a headlock that probably would've killed May if Zoey didn't break it up

"Ugh…you guys are the worst…" Zoey said slapping her palm to her forehead in frustration at the two girls "Now why do you ask that Misty?" Zoey asked curiously

"Well…I thought I heard music that's why" Misty said

"Wait a minute…" Zoey said as everyone went quiet "I think I hear it too! Dawn what do you think?" She asked the girl as Dawn looked surprised

"W-why are you asking me?" Dawn asked

"Dawn let's be serious" Zoey Said as she gave her a look

"Alright, alright" Dawn said closing her eyes and pressing her hands to her heart as she listened closely to the sound

"You know they're always leaving us out of the loop" Misty said to May who just nodded

"It's Ash's music" Dawn said as she looked away from everyone hiding a blush since she knew Ash's music so well

"Last I checked we've only been to two of Ash's performances…how can you be so sure?" Misty said eying the girl carefully

"Ah…uh…um I just know alright!" Dawn said as red as a tomato as she ran off to the direction where the music was coming from "Like I'd ever tell them that I went to almost every performance Ash's done in Celadon city" She said to herself as she ran towards a set up stairs that were leading up to the light house

* * *

As the girls ran up the stairs at the top of the staircase they met a beautiful young woman who had blue/brown eyes, brown hair with what appeared to be two ponytails sticking up in front (**A/N: have no clue what to call them lol**), she wasn't any taller than Dawn, she also wore a summer dress with a bow on the front, and the final feature everyone took notice of was the deep frown

"Excuse me miss" Dawn was the first to speak up since the lady partially was in the way

"Hmm, oh sorry" The woman apologized since she noticed she was in the way "But are you going towards that sound as well?" She asked

"Yes we are" Dawn confirmed with a nod "We think we might know who it's from"

"That's good to know. Because I didn't know who was in there I was just going to check on my Pokémon who lights the tower" The woman said with the frown still on her face

Dawn was so tempted to ask her why she was frowning but she didn't see it as her place to ask but Zoey had already figured out who the young woman was and just what Pokémon she was talking about, Zoey chose not to bring up the touchy subject though

"Since we're going there now…why don't we all go" May suggested as the young woman nodded her head and walked ahead of them as the girls decided to follow

They approached a door that read authorized personal as the music could now be heard loud and clear coming from the other side of the restricted door. Everyone looked at each other and figured it was alright since it was the young woman's Pokémon as she then grabbed the handle and slowly turned and pushed the door open

**Dawn's Pov**

I was anticipating the moment when the door would open and it finally happened, she pushed the door so slowly that I couldn't take it on the inside but I knew had to be patient. Questions were popping into my head so suddenly, was it Ash? Was it his music? What would his explanation be for being there?

We slowly walked through the door hearing the music, I didn't know about the others but I personally could feel it… and it was true, when music hits you, you don't feel pain, it…it…felt wonderful…and to me it felt extra special because it was Ash's music that I loved…the same music that captured me from day one and made me want to know more about him.

We walked forward spotting Ash sitting in a chair next to a bed that was far off in the corner, but for some reason everyone stopped…no one dared to move, no one dared to disturb the harmony that was in the room. I myself was enchanted by Ash and his music… I was captured in his musical spell

I couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of me…

He was sitting there with Pikachu on his shoulder while he had the electric guitar positioned on his lap so he could comfortably play it, his dark black hair fell in his face which held so much concentration in it I could only describe it as he was lost in his own little world and I just loved that face I was seeing at the moment

There was also two things I noticed with Ash, one, was he wasn't wearing his black bomber jacket and just a white tee shirt. Two, he wasn't using a pick but strumming the metal strings with his fingers with such skill that I was in awe

While in the midst of my feelings I just realized an Ampharos that was lying down on the bed covered with Ash's bomber jacket as it slept soundly to the melody of Ash's music…no words but just the melody…the sound….

Ash looked up at us with a slight smile.

I felt it was directed towards me.

I didn't know if it was for me…

It couldn't be…

Even if it's not a smile for me…

It's pleasant…

What is this feeling?

I think I knew but was afraid to admit it again…

But this time around is different…

In truth I hadn't felt like this before not even since the last time…

Because right now the world stopped and I felt some how… Ash is the only one who can make my heart stop so suddenly….

**Normal Pov **

"Oh hey guys" Ash said in a low voice as he continued playing the sweet melody

"Pika pika" Pikachu said lazily trying to stay awake but the music was becoming too much for the little mouse

"What are you doing in here?" The young woman asked "Did you not read the sign?" She asked as Ash ignored her and put a finger to his lip stopping the music much to everyone's dismay

"Not too loud or you'll wake him up" Ash said as he pointed over to Ampharos

"What did you do to Amphy!" The woman demanded not caring what Ash said

Ash didn't answer

"You didn't kill him… did you Ash?" Zoey asked as everyone got shocked and then looked at Ash who still didn't answer as he looked over to the bed

"Amphy" The woman said sadly as just then Ampharos jumped up from the bed and ran over to his trainer "Amphy?" She asked in surprise "I thought you were sick" She said with tears of happiness in her eyes as she hugged the Pokémon tightly

"He was…But I had medicine from a friend in pewter City, who's good with Pokémon" Ash spoke up as he picked up his jacket in his arm

Everyone was in shock and Awe as the young woman got up and looked Ash in the eyes, hers still filled with tears as she then smiled widely

"So Ash does care about the Pokémon and isn't a jerk" Zoey said slowly as the girls gave her a look "His care for Pokémon actually makes him so much hotter" Zoey said unconsciously as everyone sweat dropped

Dawn walked up to Ash with her head low as Ash looked at her like she was crazy

"Why are you looking down?" Ash asked her picking her head up by her chin with his hands as he saw some tears threatening to fall "Whoa whoa don't cry!" He said quickly waving his hands in front of him

"We're sorry we ever doubted you as a good person…even for a second" Dawn said as everyone else chimed in a sorry as well

"Hey it's alright I didn't think nothing of it, I said don't worry right?" Ash said putting up his gloved hand waiting for Dawn's high five

A single tear never escaped from her pretty blue eyes as she high fived Ash with her gloved hand

"Are they together?" The woman asked curiously to the three women since she noticed the cozy scene between the two

"No definitely not!" May said quickly "Just friends" She said again as the woman got a smile on her face and then turned back to the cozy scene

* * *

"Here Dawn, you can use my jacket…it looks like it's cold out there" Ash said as he helped her put it on

"Thank you A-"

"Um I want to thank you…" The young woman interrupted much to Dawn's disappointment

"As-" Ash was about to say his name but was interrupted by Dawn's hand to his face which mad him raise his eyebrow

"His name's Satoshi!" Dawn spoke up quickly

"Oh ok...Satoshi I really want to thank you can we got out sometime?" She asked

"Well I –" Dawn stopped him with a hand to his face

"Sorry but A- I mean Satoshi has a battle with the gym leader tomorrow!" Dawn spoke up for Ash as she still had her hand up

The woman laughed at the scene

"I'm so sorry where are my manners, I'm the gym leader of Olivine City, The names Jasmine!" She introduced herself as everybody was shocked "I guess we'll be bonding our love through our Pokémon Battle right Satoshi?" The woman known as Jasmine said as she grabbed his arm into hers

"Huh?" Was all Ash could muster as Dawn was seething

* * *

What a chapter huh? Don't worry this is **Definitely** Ash x Dawn lol….So we know Ash really does love Pokemon, and now he's finally met the gym leader who likes him, but why? And What is Dawn talking about last time? What is she feeling? You'll lbe getting some answers next chapter just don't forget to review, I really like your reviews they keep the words flowing honestly lol

See ya


	11. first gym battle pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

thanks for the reviews and readers, i really apreciate the constructive criticism it helps to be a better writer

' blah ' - thoughts

" blah " - normal speech ...jus in case thanks for pointing that out Chino23, and about last time with the comas

enjoy

* * *

There was nothing but silence in the hotel room filled with the four girls traveling with the enigmatic trainer named Ash, the only thing that could be heard in the room were the tick tock sound from the analog clock on the wall, Zoey was the one to break the silence

"So, they really went on that date huh?" Zoey questioned in a bored tone, as she sat in the chair to the side of the hotel room, that the group were supposed to share while in Olivine

"She really is pretty though" Misty said as all the girls hung their heads "I wouldn't be surprised if they runaway together" Misty said again as everyone let out a big sigh

"Yeah, she so cheated!" May said with tears in her eyes "She actually asked him out on a date…we never even got to that point" she said as everyone hung their heads, and sighed again, except for Dawn who was still slightly seething, and deep in thought

'He wouldn't…runaway with her right? He wouldn't really fall for her, during this date would he?' Dawn thought to herself as she was pulling off the cap on her head in frustration

"Look, Dawn's going crazy" Misty said with a deadpanned face as all the girls turned their attention to Dawn

"What do I care, if he goes off with that gym leader girl?" She said suddenly standing up surprising everyone "I'm just his friend, who's helping him get his life on track…yeah that's it" She assured her self as she stood there the center of attention without realizing it until the door opened revealing Ash

"What's up, everyone" Ash greeted as he walked inside and slid of his jacket and hung it up

There was just death glares struck at Ash and he felt them

"Boy…if looks could kill" He said under his breath "So, I feel some animosity, coming from this area" Ash said as he motioned with his hands the area with the animosity

Ash walked over to the couch where Dawn was sitting, and sat down next to her only to have Dawn get up and walk over to where Zoey is, and sit down and give him the death glare.

"What did I do?" Ash asked as they all intensified the glare

"Yes Ash. What did you do?" Zoey questioned as Ash's face just turned to a deadpanned face

"What?"

"Did you kiss her?" May asked

"Did you hold hands?" Misty asked

"Are you her boyfriend now?" Dawn asked timidly as everyone looked at her for a second "I'm just asking" She defended quickly as she waved her hands in front her now red face

"I did nothing" Ash answered first as he got up "I didn't kiss, I didn't hold hands and I'm still single" Ash said calmly as he answered all the questions "Am I off the hook?" Ash asked

"Yes" the girls said in unison "Sorry" They apologized in unison again

"It's alright" Ash said to them "It's late guys, I'll sleep on the couch, you guys can have the rooms with the beds" Ash said as he covered himself with a blanket as he laid down on the couch

The girls didn't speak, but they did think it was pretty late. They turned off the light and went to their room that had bunk beds in them

* * *

Dawn was lying in her own separate bed, the top bunk, when she realized she couldn't sleep, so she got up quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone climb down the ladder and made her way to the exit

Dawn tip toed and slowly opened the door

"Hey, Ash?" She called and waited for an answer as she slowly and timidly walked over to the couch "I couldn't sleep. And I noticed that I sleep better n-next to you" She admitted with a blush as she stuttered a little

Dawn walked over to where Ash's form was supposed to be and pulled the covers only to find no Ash

"What the?" Dawn started as her face deadpanned; she looked to the front door and noticed it was left cracked open

Dawn put on some clothes and walked over to the door and walked out

* * *

It was really dark and cold as Dawn was wondering if she really should be out here at this time of night with out a clue of where Ash might be

Dawn was wearing a skirt and jus a plain old top with a jacket thrown over it while she was sporting her favorite boots

"Well, I'll just look for him for a while" Dawn said to herself as she shrugged her shoulders "What's the worst that could happen?" She asked out loud to no one in particular as she walked down the poorly lit streets of Olivine

Dawn walked around scared of the fact that she saw many of the big sailors who scared her because most of them were drunk or just very lecherous; they also looked at her with weird looks as they whistled as she passed by

'Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!' Dawn said quickly as she started to walk faster and just stop looking for Ash all together. Now it was about just getting away from these creepy sailors

One man followed Dawn through a whole bunch of streets and alleys and just wouldn't let up

"I'm gonna call for some help" Dawn said reaching in her pocket for her Pokéballs and her cell phone only to find neither "Damn!" Dawn said feeling her eyes start to water "Stupid Ash…If you hadn't left…"

"Hey, little missy" A drunken man called to her lecherously

"Oh God!" Dawn said scared as she chose not to answer as she rounded the next corner

"You look a little lost, maybe I can help you?" The drunken man said as he followed her into what ended up being a dead end the man closed in on Dawn slowly

"Leave me alone!" Dawn said with her back to the wall of the dead end "I'll scream and fig-" before she could finish her sentence the man had her restrained against the wall with one of his huge hands holding both her wrist to the wall and the other hand was over her mouth

"I only wanted to help you, now look what you made me do!" The man yelled as he breathed on Dawn's neck as Dawn struggled and started to cry "Don't cry, I'll take care of you" the drunkard said to her

'Stupid Ash…I shouldn't have gone looking for you…' Dawn said to herself and closed her eyes not daring to open them again until she felt her self being released and was on the ground with her eyes still closed in fear for all she heard was a thud and then some talking, all Dawn made out was the words _"That's my girl got it, she's precious to me"_

"Oh my gosh, they're going to take me to be there queen!" Dawn said feeling like there was a clan fighting over her

Dawn then felt herself being lifted off the ground bridal style 'Now's my chance, I can take him out before he takes me to his lair or something!' Dawn screamed in her head as she punched and kicked wildly

"Is this how you thank your savior?" The same voice she made out before asked playfully as Dawn realized she knew this voice

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed finally opening her eyes and looking at the boy and hugging him with tears of joy in her eyes "Sorry, I was so scared!" She said burying her face into his shoulder and getting his jacket wet

* * *

**Couple minutes before **

Ash was walking down the street when he was going past the Dead end where he heard some sounds of a struggle and some talking

"Not your problem Ketchum, just keep it moving" Ash said to himself

"I only wanted to help you, now look what you made me do!" Ash heard a voice yell

"I only came out here to clear my head..." Ash said too himself as his feelings of whether he should help or not was conflicted "Aw jeez" Ash finally gave in with a sigh as he walked Down the alley and spotted the man holding the woman who he just realized was Dawn

"Dawn!" Ash cried out her name angrily as he walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey buddy I'm busy, get outta here" The man said as Ash tapped him again and the man turned around only to be punched across the face and end up on the floor wondering if anyone got the license plate number of the truck that hit him

Ash proceeded to pick up the drunken man by his collar, and push his back against the wall and lift him and then Ash spoke in a dark voice.

"I should really kill you, for what you were about to do to her" He said darkly

"Wah, what, wait you know her?" The man said scared

"That's my girl got it, she's precious to me! I'll let you off this time but warn your sailor buddies" Ash said to him as he dropped the man who ran off quickly

Ash then walked over to Dawn getting ready to pick her up

**End couple minutes before**

* * *

Ash decided not to say anything but to just let her cry until she was done, he was still holding her bridal style and walked through a couple of alleys and then got to the main street as he brought her back to the board walk, where there were some benches as he sat down not letting her go from the way he was holding her

"You gonna talk to me?" Ash asked

"You're an idiot" She said as she still had her face in his chest

"Me?" Ash asked her laughing a little

"Yes you" She said muffled from his jacket "I went looking for you dummy"

"Look Dawn, I uh…" Ash didn't know what to say he just hugged her '_That's my girl got it, she's precious to me!' '_Damn I made her worry…I am a dummy' Ash said to himself thinking about his words

As Dawn felt the warmness from Ash, she couldn't help but feel so comfortable and safe

"I'm sorry, I was nervous about tomorrow. I wanted to clear my head, I should've told you guys"

"It's alright Ash, I'm just so happy you saved me" Dawn said as she realized the position she was in with Ash "Um Ash?" She called to him

"Yes Dawn?" Ash Answered back

"Do you think I'm more interesting than Jasmine?" Dawn asked timidly as she surprised Ash

"Why would she ask that?" Ash asked himself as he held a surprise look from the question until it gradually turned into a soft smile "Actually you're way more interesting, trust me" Ash answered with a big smile

Dawn smiled widely as she looked at Ash's smiling face "Oh I almost forgot!" Dawn said as she kissed Ash on the cheek "That's for saving me" She said with a huge blush as Ash touched his cheek and blushed a little as well "That's from _your_ girl" Dawn said sarcastically again sticking her tongue out at him

"Crap, you heard that…" Ash said chuckling "I just wanted to scare him" He said again scratching his head sheepishly and looking away with a huge blush "Sorry" He apologized

'Just wanted to scare him?' Dawn said to herself a bit sadly "It's ok" Dawn also said with a blush as she wanted to talk more about their relationship but sadly it just turned into an awkward silence

Ash then got serious as Dawn looked at him with a bit of confusion

"Dawn, I don't ever want anyone to put their hand on you again…I'll break their hand…I'll protect you no matter…" Ash said to her as all Dawn could do was admire the determine look he held

"I hope you're not making this up" She said looking away from him

Ash had to think for a second but then he answered her again "You said we're friends…and we've grown close" Ash paused

'Oh my gosh, is Ash going to say he likes me?' Dawn said to herself as she got a blush from the very thought

"You're really a precious friend to me" Ash said as Dawn's face held some disappointment but then she hid it

'Of course he wouldn't like me, we're just friends, I don't want to mess it up' She said to herself again

"Dawn I promise, I'll be there for you" Ash said "Let's get back, thanks for helping me clear my head before this match" Ash thank her

"No problem Ash" Dawn said as she couldn't help but feel a bit sad

Ash picked up Dawn the way he did before much to Dawn's surprise

"A-ash?" She questioned

"I like it better this way" Ash said to her as he held her up and looked at her with a bright smile amongst the darkness in the night

'I'm always saying he's my friend, and yet my heart feels a different way…he said we're friends, but hearing it from Ash now I don't like it…but I'm not sure if I can change it…this is so confusing!' Dawn yelled to herself as she started to ruffle her hair while Ash looked at her like she's crazy

"Ash you idiot" Dawn said

"What did I do now?" Ash asked

"Nothing" Dawn said looking away from him as all Ash did was smile "I like it this way for now" Dawn said clutching to Ash's jacket and getting comfortable

'I can't enter her heart…she shouldn't go through it' Ash said to himself "She's better off this way…she even said herself we're just friends…I'm not sure if my heart is telling me different…but I like how everything is now" He said to himself with a small smile

* * *

At the hotel Ash opened the door and walked in getting ready to take Dawn to her room

"Hey, can I stay out here with you?" Dawn asked shyly as Ash's face turned into one of surprise but then he gave her a sly look

"But there's not nearly enough chair for the both of us" Ash said as Dawn immediately turned as red as a tomato and punched him in the arm

"Fine. Guess I'll just go back insid-" Dawn started as she began to walk to her room only to be pulled back and find herself falling quickly but not to the floor but onto Ash's chest

Dawn turned herself around to look at Ash who was looking away from her as she was on top of him as he lay on the couch

"I was just kidding" Ash said in a low tone as Dawn smiled widely and held back a laugh

"Goodnight Ash" Dawn said lauhing

"Goodnight Dawn" Ash said blushing "It's not funny…" Ash said as Dawn rested her head on his chest

Dawn couldn't help but love the blissful state she was in as Ash pulled the covers over the both of them and went straight to sleep

* * *

"Dawn!"

Dawn and Ash both fell out of the couch with Ash taking the full force of the floor

"Ow" Ash said in a plain voice as if he didn't feel any pain

"You sneaky pervert!" The voice came again as it revealed itself to be Misty

"It's ok, I'm not hurt or anything" Ash said as he was ignored

"I'm a pervert?" Dawn asked Misty finding that accusation funny

"The floor broke my fall" Ash said again only to be ignored again

"You cheated again!" May said with comical tears in her eyes

Zoey looked at Dawn and mouthed the words 'Why do you always gotta do this?'

'It's starting to get fun' Dawn mouthed back to the girl ignoring Misty's yelling and May's crying, Dawn then smiled thinking about her night with Ash

"Will I ever get a break?" Ash asked no one in particular as Pikachu appeared out of no where with a towel wrapped around his waist and yawning and the shaking it's head no as Ash just hung his head

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Olivine city as their was not a cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze blew by giving off the salty sea breeze

"Ugh, this is way too early for my taste" Ash said shielding his eyes from the sun with his hands as he stood in front of the gym very reluctant to go in

"Pika pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he hopped on his shoulder

"You're right buddy. Let's get the hell in there!" Ash said as he kicked the front door open

"Pikachu!" Pikachu pumped his fist

Ash walked in slowly and analyzed the gym, it was like a miniature stadium with bleacher seats on the side and statues of Pokémon, there was nothing but floor boards covering the floor as Ash looked around looking for the girls that followed him to this region

"Pikachu do you see them?" Ash asked as Pikachu looked around and then spotted the girls

"Pi-ka!" He called pointing as the girls were waving back at them

The girls were sitting in a seat that wasn't too far from the field and not to close, just about the middle.

"Ok guys, remember to keep Ash's identity secret we have to call him Satoshi" Dawn said

"Got it" May, Zoey and Misty said in Unison

"Goodluck Ash" Dawn said in her head

Ash took a deep breath as he look at the path in front of him that led to a podium like thing that he would stand behind while he battled with Jasmine

"Dawn, why are you wearing a trench coat?" Zoey asked her long time friend

"Oh this?" Dawn asked with a smile as she pointed to the trench coat

"No, the _THIRD_ trench coat you're wearing" Zoey asked sarcastically

"You'll find out" Dawn said laughing at the sarcasm

Ash stood where he was in a sort of blank state as he stood where he was supposed to and waited for Jasmine to come so the battle could start

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said into Ash's ear getting his attention letting him know that Jasmine was approaching

Jasmine stood at her side of the battle field with a smile on her face

"Are you ready to bond through our battle Satoshi?" Jasmine asked as she blew him a kiss

"Uh…yeah" Ash said blushing and shrugging his shoulders as all the sailors and others in the bleachers started to get riled up by whistling howling

"Why the hell is he blushing?" Misty started up

"Misty not too loud" Zoey said covering her face

"What?" Misty asked back "Not only is he blushing, she blew a kiss at him! How am I supposed to stay quite?" Misty said loud again as May was nodding her head in agreement while Dawn stood there quite

'Might have to bring out the secret weapon earlier than I thought' Dawn said to herself as she then held a determined face and clutched her trench coat

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Zoey asked carefully as she raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now standing in her seat

"Let's go Satoshi! Let's go! Win this Battle!" Dawn started up as everyone started to look at her

Ash looked over at Dawn and smiled and then got a determined look on his face "Dawn really knows how to ch-Wha!" Ash's eyes grew wide as he then fell back from where he was standing

There Dawn was in a sexy cheerleader outfit cheering Ash on as There was a chorus of whistles and 'hey sexy' and etc…

"Dawn!" Zoey yelled as Dawn just smiled back

Misty's jaw dropped straight to the ground, it was a surprise she didn't have anything to say

"Dawn…wow you even went farther than I would've of…considering the sailors and stuff" she said giving her a clap as Dawn sweat dropped at that fact but then continued to cheer for Ash

"Oh, she's good" Jasmine said "I should've thought of that…but I want to win" Jasmine said feeling conflicted

Ash got up from the floor with two pieces of tissue sticking out of his nose with visible signs of a nose bleed

"Pika pi Pikachu?"

"No Pikachu! Cheerleaders are not my fetish, jeez" Ash said with a blush "Let's get on with this battle

"Ash might be a closet perv" Misty said as the girls all nodded in agreement

"I am not!" Ash yelled towards them as they jumped surprised that Ash heard

"Go Satoshi!" Dawn cheered doing a dance as Ash's tissue was no help as the blood came out like a faucet and he fell again

"That's got to stop" Ash said dragging himself up as Pikachu shook his head in shame

"Pik-"

"Don't you dare, Pikachu" Ash warned stuffing tissue up his nose

* * *

The floor boards then opened up and then changed into a rocky battle field

"This will be a four on four gym battle! Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon!" The referee announced the rules

"Are you ready now?" Jasmine asked calmly

Ash nodded and held out a Pokéball

"You do remember the deal?" She asked him as she held out her own Pokéball as Ash nodded "Oh yeah, and Ash" She called to him

"Hmm?" Ash answered back

"I don't intend to lose!" She said tossing out the Pokéball "Go Metagross!" she called sending out the steel/psychic Pokémon with a discus shaped body, and four legs that branch out from the center, something like a mechanized spider

"Wow, that Metagross looks powerful" Zoey commented

"Yeah, I wonder what Ash will use" Misty said

'Come on Ash' Dawn said to herself as she watched quietly

"Vee, I choose you!" Ash called as he sent out a cute Eevee, a Pokémon with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that is also cream-colored

There was a chorus of 'Aw's' from the crowd in the bleachers that were women

"Ash's Eevee is so cute!" May said "I remember when Glaceon was an Eevee" May reminisced

"What self-respecting man carries an Eevee?" a random sailor said with his arms folded and shaking his head "What a wuss!"

Dawn tapped the man on his shoulder and he turned around only to find he was caught in a death glare that scared the crap out of him

"You know, I just got a new found respect for men with Eevee…I'm gonna go catch one right now!" The sailor said getting up and leaving quickly

"Nice job Dawn" Misty said patting her on the shoulder "Now all we need to do is work on your yelling and you'll be great"

"We don't want another Misty, one is enough" Zoey commented as Dawn and May nodded in agreement

"Are you sure that's the Pokémon you choose?" Jasmine asked folding her arms and holding a cocky smirk

"Meta-gross" The Pokémon commented with it's trainer as Ash just held a huge smile

"Don't underestimate my Pokémon" Ash said with a fire in his eyes

"Begin!" The referee yelled

"Vee, quick attack!" Ash commanded

"Eevee!"

Vee disappeared as it made it's way towards it's foe

"So you're gonna beat me with speed? I don't think so Metagross! Time it and use bullet punch!" She commanded

Vee ran around the rocky field that then went to attack Metagross with speed that rivaled even Pikachu's, only to have Metagross's arms start to glow and have bullet punch it with a dead on hit, it looked to be a critical hit another one of those would prove fatal

"That was a dead on hit" Zoey said with her arms folded as she didn't look impressed

"Wonder what Ash will do now, he can't do that again"

"Alright Vee! Good job, now try that again but wait for my command!" Ash called to it

"Metagross! Finish it with Meteor Mash!" Jasmine said

"Meta!" Metagross said as it's arm started to glow and emanate power

Vee was getting dangerously close to Metagross but it didn't question it's trainer as it kept moving

"Jump!" Ash commanded as Vee did as it was told "Flamethrower!"

"Flamethrower?" Everyone questioned at the same time

Vee then transformed from an Eevee to a Flareon and sent a harsh Flamethrower at Metagross hurting it badly

"What the hell?" Misty asked

"I have no clue…but I like it" Zoey said making the girls shake their head

Just then Vee transformed back into an Eevee as Metagross fell to the ground but got back up

"How can your Eevee do that?" Jasmine asked a little uneasily

"Well you see, Vee was experimented on a long time ago by Team rocket." Ash paused "I saved his life, it wanted to stay with me…of course I had to prove my worth first" Ash said as Vee turned around and nodded it's head at Ash

(A/N: Red had this Eevee in the pokemon adventures mange and I thought it'd be cool if Ash had it)

"That won't be enough to stop Metagross!" She said determined

"Vee! Hydro pump the ground and make a pool!"

"Oh don't tell me" Zoey said with hearts in her eyes

"Vaporeon too?" The whole stadium questioned as it did happen

Vee transformed into Vaporeon and hydro pumped the ground and made a small pool

"Good, now hide in it!" Ash said as Vee stayed as a Vaporeon and blended it's molecules to make it disappear into with the water

"Very smart Satoshi, very smart, I'm in love" Jasmine said as Dawn started to seethe

"Let's go Satoshi!" Dawn cheered "**DESTROY** her!" Dawn cheered making everyone sweat drop, especially Ash

"Metagross, Psychic!" Jasmine commanded ignoring the death glares that she was receiving from Dawn

"Gross!" the X on Metagross's face started to glow blue as something started to raise out of the water

"Damn" Ash said under his breath "Vee! Hydro pump!" Ash called but Vee was restrained by Metagross

"Slam it" Jasmine ordered as Metagross did as it was told

"Vaporeon!" Vee cried as it collided with the ground and transformed back into an Eevee

"Vee, can you get up!" Ash asked worried

Vee nodded as it steadily got up and stared down Metagross

"Alright, let's go all out this time!" Ash yelled

"Eevee!"

* * *

The battle commences with Ash's form changing Eevee and Jasmines powerful Metagross, What will the outcome be? Will Ash lose? Will He win? And does Ash really have a fetish for cheerleaders? Almost all you're questions will be answered next time, so review and stick around for the next chapter I'll try to update quicker

See ya


	12. first gym battle pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

Thank you for the reviews, and the readers…I hope you guys like the battles

'blah' – speaking to themselves

"blah" normal speaking

* * *

"Vee, can you get up?" Ash asked worried

Vee nodded as it steadily got up and stared down Metagross who didn't look anywhere close to being exhausted

"Alright, let's go all out this time!" Ash yelled

"Eevee!"

"Here he goes" Misty said as the girls watched from the sideline

'That Metagross is pretty powerful. One more hit and it's over' Ash thought as the stare down continued

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" Jasmine asked with a cocky smirk as Ash just growled a bit

"Alright then" Ash said closing his eyes "Vee!" he called

"Eevee!" The Pokémon called back

"Do you remember what we practiced?" Ash asked

"Eev?" The Pokémon answered back confused as it turned to look at it's trainer with a tilted head what are you talking about expression

Ash sweat dropped "Come on…remember…u can't do stuff like this during battle you know!" Ash said covering his face with his hand, as the crowd started to laugh

"Vee, eevee!" The Pokémon said understanding what he was saying to remember

"Good, at least you remember." Ash said "Now lets go!" Ash said as Eevee turned back to it's foe and stared into it's eyes ready

"Prepare yourself Metagross!" Jasmine commanded

"Meta-gross!"

"Go!" Ash yelled as Eevee dashed with a quick attack. Eevee ran around Metagross in a circle and kept it up

"Good, you know what to do next." Ash said folding his arms 'Vee won't be able to keep up those transformations, or else he'll faint from exhaustion. That's the only down fall.'

"Eev!" as it continued to dash

"Wow, this is just like with Ash's Pidgeot." Zoey commented in amazement

"What do you mean?" May asked as Misty and Dawn wondered the same thing as well

"Well, Dawn never said a word during the contest battle between she and I. Pidgeot Somehow knew everything, and won the match with a great strategy" She said as all the girls started to see what she was talking about "He must really be an great trainer."

"Ash is so awesome" Dawn said dreamily and then covered her mouth quickly as her friends looked at her for a second "As My friend." She spoke back up pleading her case from the questioning stares

"And you say he's just a friend, and you say he's just a friend, OH Baby you!" Misty, Zoey and May all sung in a chorus

(**just a friend - Biz markie**...if u didn't know)

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled as red as a tomato

Vee continued to run around Metagross picking up speed actually leaving after images of itself

"So, no commands?" Jasmine asked her opponent feeling a little ticked off

"I don't have to since my Pokémon and I train together so they know what they are doing, but just for everyone I'll call out the moves"

"Metagross, don't get caught off guard!"

"Agility" Ash said calmly

With that Vee started to leave images of itself behind much like before but this time faster if it was even possible

"Don't fall for the trick, wait for the time to strike" Jasmine Called to her pokemon who nodded back and closed it's eyes and listened until it found where Vee was and sent a mach punch after it but only missing

"Pick up the pace Vee!" Ash called as Vee started to do what it was doing again

"This is pointless Satoshi." Jasmine said with a smirk "Running in circles will only tire you out." She pointed out

"Alright, Vee, Hydro pump!" Ash commanded as Vee left after images of an Eevee while one of the images transformed into a Vaporeon and fired a quick hydro pump "Thunder bolt!" Ash yelled as a thunder bolt and a hydro pump were coming to Metagross's way "Finally, Flame thrower!" Ash said as all three attacks combined in the middle and directly hit Metagross

"Metagross!" Jasmine called to the mechanized spider Pokémon

Vee came to a skidding halt and panted heavily as it waited to see if it's foe fainted

The combination attack finally died down and there was a crater where the attack once was and there in the middle was Metagross fainted and covered in many scratches from the attack

"Metagross is unable to battle. Eevee is the winner!" The referee said as the small crowd roared with excitement

"That was a great match Ash, but that's only one of four, and I guarantee I will win for the sake of our deal." She said with a smile and a wink

Ash blushed at this but then shook it off "Vee, you did great" Ash said as Vee then fainted from the exhaustion of transforming into so many different states

"I'm glad Ash won, but will Vee be ok?" Dawn asked no one in particular

"I don't know, but from what I see, it seems that those experiments probably didn't go to well. It looks like Vee can't keep up those forms without eventually fainting from extreme exhaustion." Zoey explained

"I'm guessing that's why Ash ended the battle so quickly, with that final move." Misty commented

"Wow, so he was thinking of how to finish it quick for Vee's sake, he's always thinking about Pokémon." May commented

'_He's always thinking about Pokémon_.' Dawn heard May's words repeat in her head "Guess that's a quality I really like about him." Dawn said under her breath as she then felt a soft smile appear on her face as she watched Ash

Ash looked at Vee's Pokéball "Thanks Vee, I pushed it kinda far this time. You could've been really hurt, I'm sorry" Ash apologized as he put away the Pokéball and pulled out another

Ash got a determined face "Let's go Garchomp!"

Garchomp is a dragon type with a dark blue, and a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout, Garchomp also have appendages that resemble jets; its four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tail fin.

"A Garchomp, pretty nice" Zoey commented

"Let's go Satoshi! Let's go!" Dawn cheered as Ash turned away from her for a second and reappeared with tissue up his nose and then waved to her with a sheepish smile

"Pika?"

"It's my only defense right now Pikachu, I can't lose anymore pints of blood." Ash said with a sweat drop

"Satoshi, you're suppose to be paying attention to me, after all when you lose you have to go through with our deal" Jasmine commented

"Ok. What the hell is this deal, you're talking about?" Misty cried from the stands as everyone then started to murmur and then start to agree

"Well, it goes like this…" Jasmine said as she cupped her face dreamily and blushed madly

* * *

**Flash back **

"So Satoshi this is the Olivine city café I was talking about what do you think?" She said with a smile

"It's really nice, great atmosphere" Ash commented as he sipped his tea

"Maybe you can perform here sometime" She commented trying to keep the conversation from dying

"Yea…you're right" Ash said taking another sip of his tea

"Satoshi, the real reason why I called you here, was because people have said I haven't smiled in a long time since Amphy was sick. I had no clue how I was going to get back to the way I was" She paused as Ash was looking at her waiting "You helped me get back to the way I was, I love you Satoshi!" Jasmine yelled as she dove over the table and started to kiss Ash and the-

**Interrupted flashback **

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Dawn yelled out as all eyes were on her

"What's wrong?" Jasmine called back covering her face and blushing

"Satoshi has got some explaining to do!" Dawn said with her arms crossed as Ash looked at her both with fear and surprise

"Dawn, I didn't do anything I swear" Ash said with a dead panned look

"Why do you care Dawn?" May teased

"I don't. Satoshi can do whatever the hell he wants! Like **DIE**!" Dawn said sitting back in her seat as everyone then turned their attention to the young man who was now on all fours looking like he was about to die

"So c-cruel…I said I didn't do it" Ash said with a single tear that fell

"Can I finish this story? I don't appreciate you yelling at my Satoshi" Jasmine said

"_Your _Satoshi?" Dawn asked in her head as she then started to glare daggers into the young woman

"Dawn, calm down…for a friend, you seem to be acting really jealous." Zoey said

"Whatever" Dawn said with her arms folded

"Now that the crazy lady is done…" Jasmine said as she looked at Dawn who growled at her "Back to my story."

**Flash back continued **

"Satoshi, I'm not getting any younger, and I think you're the one for me...you're the only one who could make me smile. That's why I'm so sure," Jasmine said putting her hands on top of Ash's

"Jasmine?" Ash questioned carefully.

"Satoshi, if I win we're going to elope together!" She said clutching Ash's hands tightly as Ash's eyes grew wide

"Uh huh...what?" Ash asked stunned

"You heard me! Don't make a lady say it again" she said blushing and covering her face

"Don't u think that's a pretty big jump from stranger?" Ash asked

"No" Jasmine said simply as she as Ash nearly fell out of his chair

"I uh...don't know what to say" Ash said lost at words he's never had someone want to elope with him

"I get it...your in love with some one else, that's why you didn't agree."

"What?" Ash exclaimed as Jasmine eyed him carefully "I never said that" Ash spoke up again

"It's that girl with the blue hair isn't it?" Jasmine accused

"What? Why would you say that?" Ash asked as he blushed a bit from that accusation

"You don't have to lie to me Satoshi!" Jasmine said dramatically as she clutched her heart

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Ash said feeling like he was being ignored

"Then it's decided!" She said suddenly dropping the dramatic feeling and gaining a look of determination

"Hey, what's decided?" Ash called to her as she ignored him

"If I win, then we elope with each other, and if I lose, which I won't… then you have permission to marry that blue haired girl." Jasmine said as she shook Ash's hand against his will and then got up to walk away

"I didn't agree to any of this!" Ash called to her only to be ignored

"We will see where your heart lies!" She said shaking her fist "I hope for us fated lovers, you will throw that match if you happen to win." She said winking "Until tomorrow!" she said as she blew him a kiss and walked out

"What the hell just happened? It was like she disregarded everything I said!" Ash said "so crazy, marriage...to Dawn...we don't even see each other like that…right" Ash said looking around the cafe and thinking deeply about the bet that was forced on him

**End flash back**

* * *

"She did disregard everything I said" Ash said as he looked over at Jasmine who blew him a kiss

"And that's how it happened. Ash and I are going to elope, and live happily ever after" Jasmine said

"You're still with that?" Ash yelled

"That lucky bastard" a random sailor said from the crowd

"Yeah, I'd like to elope with Jasmine" another sailor said while winking and poking his sailor buddy in the ribs with his elbow

"Shut up you damn perverted sailor men!" Ash yelled to the crowd of sailors who suddenly got riled up

"We're perverted? You're the one with personal cheerleaders!" They called back

"Lucky" a random sailor said

"Hey wait a minute" Ash started but couldn't finish as he started to get a chorus of boo's from the sailor men "Shat ap! Shat ap!" he yelled back

"Satoshi, Are you ready?" Jasmine asked as Ash refocused and then waited for her to send out her Pokémon

"Go Bisharp!" She called

Bisharp has a round red and black head resembling a helmet, topped with a gold, double-headed axe blade. Its face is shrouded by its "helmet" and is black and yellow. Its red, gold tipped shoulders resemble shoulder pads and its connecting torso and arms are colored black. Its hands are glove-like and metallic in appearance and have blade-like appendages attached to them. On its torso are two blades, resembling a ribcage. Both feet are metallic and blade-like, and are also very similar to steel war boots. This Pokémon is mostly found in the Unova region

"Bisharp!" The commander looking Pokémon called out its name fiercely as it sharpened it claws ready to take on Garchomp

"Garchomp let's get in their with dragon claw!" Ash commanded as Garchomp's claws began to glow with power

"Bisharp start it up with metal claw!" She called as Bisharp's arms started to glow brightly

The two Pokémon then clashed with one another both arms crossed as they stared at each other neither one letting up, it would seem that they are on equal grounds in terms of strength. Garchomp and Bisharp hopped away from each other and then started to slash at one another parrying each others hits; it was truly a battle worth watching.

'Damn, she's matching Garchomp's speed! And after all that training too. I guess it can't be helped' Ash said to himself "Alright let's try and end this quick!" Ash yelled as everyone raised an eyebrow

"Garchomp!" The Pokémon yelled as it un-clashed with Bisharp again and started to glow a yellowish gold color.

"Watch it closely, Bisharp!" Jasmine ordered

"Sharp!" The Pokémon yelled as it got ready and concentrated on Garchomp

"Draco Meteor!" Ash yelled as at the same time Draco meteor was released into the air

"Satoshi you idiot!" Zoey called

"Wha?" Ash asked as he looked up to see Zoey pointing up just as Draco Meteor collided with the roof of the dome and start to rain down in the stands having people dive out of the way

"You're supposed to be attacking the Pokémon, not us!" Misty yelled as she almost got hit by one of the powerful blast

"I-I know that was part of my…plan!" Ash answered up quickly rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly

"Yeah Right!" She yelled back as the attack stopped

The crowd started to yell at Ash

"Sorry, sorry, everybody!" He called to them "I swear it's a part of my plan" Ash promised with a serious face

"So blowing a hole in my gym was a part of your plan?" Jasmine questioned

"Uh…uh" Ash couldn't finish

"Don't worry honey, you'll have plenty of time to fix it, while I take the kids to school" Jasmine said with a smile

"Oh dear God no" Ash said under his breath

"Are you sure Ash is really much of the professional you say he is?" May asked Zoey

"Yeah, I'm having second thoughts about that statement. Just look how goofy he's been acting since this gym battle started" Misty spoke up

"I don't know. Maybe Dawn knows something" Zoey said as she turned to her friend who hadn't spoken in a while "Dawn? Dawn?" She called to the girl who was currently zoned out

* * *

**Dawn's Pov **

"They really agreed on marriage?" Dawn questioned herself "But if he wins the marriage is too me…" Dawn paused for a long moment as he face got red from the thought "But Ash and I are friends…why would she say that?" Dawn said utterly confused "I am starting to see Ash differently these days…I'm afraid of what this feeling might truly be" Dawn said placing her hand over her heart

**Normal Pov**

* * *

Just then a Meteor flew over her head taking her away from her thoughts

"You better control those damn meteors!" Misty called from the stands

"Well you see it's not to say I can control it per say…"Ash started as Misty then gave him a glare "Ok I'll do my best" He said sweat dropping and turning away quickly and back to the battle

"He doesn't even know it" Dawn spoke out loud gaining a curious stare from her friends

"Doesn't know what? That he's an idiot?" Misty said

"No. He's happy" Dawn said watching Ash with a stare that couldn't be read

"Sooo." May said simply

"He's been unhappy for so long, and he's doing what he loves again and without knowing it…I think he's smiling more" Dawn explained as the girls sat in silence

"Dammit, Draco meteor isn't hitting" Ash said through gritted teeth 'I have to calm down' Ash said to himself as he closed his eyes and breathed in

Garchomp stood there breathing heavily waiting for his trainers command wondering why he stopped

"I'm not going to wait for you Satoshi!" Jasmine called to the trainer "Bisharp Guillotine!"

"Sharp!" The warrior Pokémon Yelled as it's hands started to glow brightly as it got ready to attack the tired and helpless Garchomp

Bisharp crossed it's arms in front of itself and charged towards Garchomp who was getting very worried for what it's trainer will have it do

"Now, Dig!" Ash yelled as Garchomp then dug at the last second disappearing and leaving a confused Bisharp

"Bisharp, don't lose focus!" Jasmine called to her Pokémon who tried to focus like before

"Rock this whole Gym! Earthquake!" Ash yelled as the whole gym really did shake violently startling the crowd

"Bisharp, jump!" Jasmine yelled

Bisharp did what it was told and jumped high in the air

"Garchomp jump up there and give it an up close and personal meteor shower!" Ash yelled

Garchomp jump out of the ground easily like it was a pool of water and soared into the sky after the now falling Bisharp. Garchomp was glowing the same yellow and gold color from before

"Stop that attack from happening! Use your momentum and give and all out falling guillotine!" Jasmine commanded and just as she said Bisharp's arms glowed like before and then crossed it's arms in front and got ready to attack the vulnerable Garchomp

"Garchomp, no!" Ash yelled seeing that this was a very bad situation "Release the attack!" Ash commanded as Garchomp did as it was told

Both Pokémon disappeared in a bright light that filled the whole gym making everyone shield their eyes until it died down

After the bright light died down everyone was anxious to know the outcome.

The silence filled the room as everybody watched the scene in the middle of the field. There was smoke everywhere as Bisharp emerged from the smoke and was standing over a fainted Garchomp inside a crater

"Oh no" Dawn said down casted as the whole stadium erupted with applause because the gym leader won a round not to mention it was a pretty good fight

"Garchomp is unable to battle!"

"You did good Garchomp." Ash said with his head down with his hair covering his eyes giving you the impression that he was extremely sad

"No need to cry Ash, we'll be together soon" Jasmine said as she returned Bisharp to it's Pokéball

"Who's crying?" Ash spoke up still with his head down "I just can't believe how long it's been since I've felt like this!" He said revealing a fierce fire in his eyes and a grin

"Go Satoshi!" Dawn started to cheer as soon as she saw his smile 'Why did I react like that…' She said to herself with a slight blush

Ash waved at her and mouthed to her 'thank you' as Dawn couldn't help but look away with a huge blush

"What happened Dawn?" Zoey asked eying the girl closely

"Nothing, nothing it's just this match has got me all flustered and on end" Dawn said

"Nice save" May said elbowing the girl in the side

"Alright 1 down, 2 to go, and then will be together" Jasmine said pulling out a Pokéball

Ash jus gulped really loudly at Jasmine's words

"Go Empoleon!"

"Type advantage isn't usually my thing, but Pikachu I choose!" Ash said picking up Pikachu and throwing him only to have Pikachu hold on to his hand

"Hey…What the hell?" Ash asked with his eyebrow twitching

"Pika…pi-ka" Pikachu said shaking his head

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Pikachu pika"

"Hey, hey, don't bad mouth me." Ash said arguing back with Pikachu "You've fought bigger Pokémon before"

"Pika ka Pikachu"

"You're not old!" Ash argued back pressing his forehead against Pikachu's

"Hey look, that kid's Pikachu is too scared, this kid is gonna lose so badly!" One of the sailors called out as there was a chorus of laughter in the stands

Pikachu now held a dangerous glare as his eye brow started to twitch

"Pi…ka…chu" Pikachu said slowly

"Y-you sure buddy?" Ash stuttered out since he's haven't seen Pikachu like this since the last time somebody called him a rat

"Pikachu"

"Ok" Ash said slowly putting down the electric mouse who took it's time to walk on to the field with it's eye's closed and arms folded

"He looks angry" May commented

"You think?" Misty asked back sarcastically

"You ready Ash?" Jasmine asked with her arms folded, since she waited through out that whole scene

"Yeah" Ash answered back "Pikachu let's start it up!" Ash called "Volt tackle!" Ash yelled as Pikachu started to run towards Empoleon and started to get enshrouded by electricity

"Empoleon, blast it with Hydro cannon!"

Empoleon did as instructed and pushed Pikachu back, both attacks cancelled out and Pikachu hopped back and stared it's opponent down

"Pikachu let's hit it with and iron tail while it's recharging!"

Pikachu charged at Empoleon and dished out a devastating hit but it hardly did much damage.

"Should've known" Ash said a little disappointed "Missed our chance Pikachu" Ash said to his longtime friend who nodded but still was standing confident

"Empoleon Ice beam, let's freeze that Pikachu's movements" Jasmine said to Empoleon who was finally all charged up

"Pikachu, Agility!" Pikachu ran around dodging numerous blasts of ice beams only to be hit by one, only on his tail though "Pikachu break that ice off" Ash called to him and keep using agility"

The crowd watched on as Pikachu couldn't do anything but dodge the continuous ice beams

"Pikachu won't be able to keep that up" Zoey commented

"Yeah but neither will Empoleon!" Dawn spoke up defending Ash and Pikachu

"Yeah, you're right. That's why I think she's gonna end it soon" Zoey said closing her eyes and folding her arms

"Hey Zoey!" Ash called

Zoey opened her eyes kinda confused as to why Ash was paying attention to her and not the match

"Don't blink. You'll miss something spectacular" Ash said with a smirk that made the girls in the crowd go wild and made Zoey blush

"Why are you blushing?" May asked Zoey

"Shut up" Zoey replied back still flustered because Ash addressed her

"Pikachu, let's finish it!" Ash yelled

"Finish it?" Jasmine quoted the young man "You're the one on the run!" Jasmine said "Giga impact Empoleon!" She commanded

Empoleon's trident like crest on it's head started to glow and form a purple ball, Empoleon then became surrounded by the purple ball now with an edition of purple streaks

"Oh shit…" Ash said not seeing that coming "Pikachu, time it" Ash said to Pikachu who didn't back down from the menacing looking attack

Pikachu stood there as Empoleon Charged after Pikachu

"So scared, it can't even move" One of the sailors commented at the site

"Damn shame" another sailor commented

Empoleon was just about to collide with Pikachu when Pikachu suddenly disappeared leaving Empoleon to miss the attack completely, and collide with a boulder and landing in the pool of water that Vee made earlier as Vaporeon

"Where did it go?" Jasmine asked in confusion as she looked at Ash who pointed up to Pikachu who seemed to be soaring like a bird

"I wont let a second chance go to waste" Ash said pointing to Empoleon who needed to recharge after that Giga impact

"But there's nothing you can do, and once Empoleon is done it's over for Pikachu" Jasmine said confidently

"Don't Blink" Was all Ash said "Thunder!" Ash said as Pikachu summoned a huge bolt of lightning came crashing right through the hole that Garchomp made earlier while using Draco meteor

'I knew that would come in handy…sure I really didn't but it worked out' Ash said to himself

Thunder attack hit dead on creating a bright light and frying the soaked Empoleon. There were sparks flying beautifully everywhere, I guess u could say Pikachu put on his own contest performance

"Whoa. That was…Amazing" Zoey said

"Aren't you glad you didn't blink" Dawn asked Zoey

"Definitely" Zoey said

"Maybe we could train with Ash on Contest battles" May spoke up

"Nahh, we'll be alright. He can stick to battling." Zoey said as Dawn nodded with her

"Pika pika!" Pikachu yelled as it landed and stuck up the peace sign

"Pikachu, you're the best!" Ash called to his friend

"Empoleon is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" The ref called

"Wow, I guess we've been underestimating this kid and that Pikachu." A sailor spoke up as his buds nodded in agreement

"Well Satoshi, this is the last one…If you win then I guess you'll be engaged to Dawn…but if I win then we elope!"

Ash gulped "Um…I don't quite understand this stuff" Ash said under his breath

"So I'll will win this next one!" Jasmine said determined "Unless you really want to marry Dawn…" She said a little downcasted as the whole Stadium grew quite as Ash Stood there with his hands at his sides

"Uh…What?" He blurted out nervously

* * *

Ash has the upper hand in this battle but now he's faced with a question that looks to be even too much of an opponent for him. Next time, The conclusion to this battle, don't miss it

See ya


	13. Win With A Lost At The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Thanks for the readers and reviewers

* * *

"That's not important right now, is it?" Ash asked out loud as the crowd started to boo "Hey, what the hell?"

"They want an answer Satoshi...do u want me or Dawn?" Jasmine asked as there was much anticipation filling the gym

Ash looked from Dawn to Jasmine back to Dawn ...'Dawn is my friend...and that's all she wants to be...' Ash trailed off to himself

"I choose..." Ash paused "Pupitar!" He yelled tossing the Pokéball into the already somewhat destroyed stadium

"Go Die Satoshi! Go Go!" Dawn cheered in her outfit like it was a cheer

"Hey, don't just cheer that like it's nice" Ash said crumbling in the corner like he was gonna die 'I wonder why she cheered that...was it because I didn't pick her...or because she wants me to pick jasmine...or am I making her look bad for potential guys?' Ash thought to himself "I'm so dense!" Ash said out loud

"Pika pi" Pikachu nodded

"Don't agree with me!" Ash said giving Pikachu a look

"So Satoshi, I see you wanna play this out to the end." Jasmine said holding out a Pokéball "But I should let you know, that Pupitar will be no match against my oldest and strongest Pokémon!" Jasmine said with a smile as she tossed out a Pokéball revealing a mighty Steelix as it roared

Ash smiled widely "You just made my day!"

"I can make your day everyday after I win, my love" Jasmine said as she batted her eyes coquettishly Making Ash blush slightly

"Go Jasmine! Go Go!" Misty and May both cheered as they took Dawn's pom-poms

"Hey!" Dawn started as she reached for her pom-poms

"Why are you guys suddenly cheering for Jasmine?" Zoey asked her clearly crazy friends

"Sure it sounds ridiculous…" Misty started

"And it probably is" Dawn added in as May put her hand over the blue haired girls mouth

"But I want Jasmine and Ash together" Misty said as May agreed and Dawn's eyes widened

"Why?" Zoey questioned

"Because, do you really want Ash to be engaged to Dawn?" Misty said pinching Dawn's cheeks

"I...uh" Zoey was at a loss for words but she made sense

"If I can't have Ash, at least Dawn won't" May said as Dawn licked her palm making May's face turn pale and release the girl "Eww!"

"I told you guys...Ash and I are just friends..." Dawn said looking away with a sort of disappointed look 'Ugh, there I go again...why does it start to sound wrong now that I say it 'friends'.'

Zoey spotted Dawn's disappointed look and shook her head "Well this is it." Zoey said pointing to the match "Either you cheer for Ash to win his first battle and be engaged to Dawn or...lose and elope with Jasmine." Zoey said laying out the options as all the girls looked at each other not knowing what to do

"Steelix, dig!" Jasmine yelled as said Pokémon burrowed it's way underground

"Pupitar, earthquake!" Ash ordered

Steelix took the hit and was forced to come back up but decided it would hit Pupitar on it's way back to the surface

"Damn it" Ash growled since it seemed to be a critical hit

"You didn't expect to win with a Pokémon in a shell did you?" Jasmine asked smartly "I guess you really want to elope with me huh" she said blowing a kiss

"..." Ash was at a loss for words but then snapped out of it "Pupitar, hyper beam!"

Pupitar shot a powerful beam straight towards Steelix who dodged it

"Steelix hit it while it's recharging with Giga impact!" Jasmine ordered out quickly as Steelix did as told and hit Pupitar dead on making it lie on the ground trying to get up

"Please get up Pupitar...please..." Ash pleaded lowly "This is our first gym battle...you can do it..." Ash said again with confidence as Pupitar started to glow with a bright light that made everyone shield their eyes.

Pupitar was evolving and Ash couldn't believe it, neither could everyone one else in the gym...this was quite rare, to be able to see a Pokémon evolve during battle.

"Guess Ash's Pupitar was ready to evolve" Misty commented

"I think it's something else" Dawn spoke up "It looked as if Ash, conveyed his feelings to Pupitar"

"Dawn, you have a good eye for this stuff." Zoey said impressed "They say a choice few trainers are able to channel their feelings to their Pokémon, no words need to be spoken but it's an understanding of wanting to win and to never give up." Zoey explained "It's a very powerful bond between trainer and Pokémon"

'Ash and his Pokémon are really amazing!' Dawn thought excitedly

"Ok...Tyranitar!" Ash said trying out the Pokémon's new name as it roared a fierce roar

"Pupitar evolved huh?" Jasmine questioned "No matter!" Jasmine yelled not faltering and only gaining more confidence

"Tyranitar! Sandstorm!" Ash ordered as Tyranitar whipped up a fierce sandstorm in the gym

"Are you kidding me!" Misty called from the stands as the sand hit her and everyone else in the stands

"Sorry again guys, sorry." Ash said with a nervous smile as everyone started to boo him "Tough crowd."

The sandstorm provided a good distraction but it just didn't affect Steelix.

"No use." Jasmine said confidently

"Tyranitar, Hyper beam!" Ash yelled

"Tar!" The Pokémon yelled as an orange ball appeared in front of it's mouth.

"Steelix, Giga impact!" Jasmine yelled as the Pokémon roared loudly and started it's attack.

Both attacks clashed each one fighting for dominance but then finally both attacks cancelled. Both Pokémon stared each other down as they had to recharge. Steelix was the first to recharge and jasmine realized this is her chance.

"This is it. Iron tail!" Jasmine yelled with a confident smile "I'll pack our stuff" She said again with a smile as the end of Steelix's body started to glow white

"This is it!" Misty said at the edge of her seat

"I can't watch." May said covering her eyes

"Ash…" Dawn whispered

"…" Zoey was speechless as she watched on

Everything started to go into slow motion for Ash as he hung his head and closed his eyes waiting for the oncoming attack.

'Tyranitar is really wasted after all that…even if he could move…it'd be too late.' Ash said to himself 'I guess I wasn't supposed to start this again…I'm still being punished…I couldn't even win a battle. I'm sorry Dawn.' Ash said to himself giving up

The crowd started to cheer as the match was about to be over, it was absolutely loud in that gym

"ASH KETCHUM! You better not lose this battle!" Ash heard a voice yell among the crowd although nobody else realized the voice, Ash himself probably wasn't supposed to hear that voice. It was familiar…but for now he had a match to win.

Suddenly Ash's eyes held a fire within them, as he lifted his head and watched the oncoming attack as everything was in normal speed

"Strength!" Ash commanded as Tyranitar Started to glow and emanate power "Catch that tail!" Ash said as the whole crowd started to think he was out of his freaking mind.

Tyranitar caught the tail as instructed and waited for orders as Steelix struggled.

"Oh no, Steelix!" Jasmine called shocked

"Now to show everyone the power that shakes the grounds and makes mountains Crumble!" Ash yelled confidently as the crowd was no longer cheering but was in sheer Awe as Tyranitar started to lift Steelix and swing the rock snake Pokémon around and around then suddenly toss it harshly to the side on the field making the Pokémon faint

The Referee waited a second as he waited for a second and then examined the Pokémon on the field and raised his hand towards Ash's side 'Steelix can no longer battle. The winner of this Gym battle is Satoshi!" The referee yelled out to the silenced crowd who then roared into cheers

Jasmine looked a little bit disappointed as she stepped down from where she stood and walked over to Ash

"You did a good job. Here's your mineral badge" Jasmine said with a smile as she handed the Badge over to Ash

**Ash's POV**

I froze as I stared down at the badge that was in my hand. It had been so long. And all these feelings inside of me where intense, my nervousness, my excitement, my happiness...and I think...my love. Not just for Pokémon, but...for something else

I looked over at Dawn who was beaming a bright smile my way.

Yeah it was all thanks to her. All thanks to this one girl I knew nothing about, but took the time out to get to know me...she's really interesting...my hearts pounding hard, but with what feeling? Maybe I can find out if I find out more about her...

I smiled back towards her and held up the badge showing it off

"Ash Ketchum" I heard Jasmine say out loud

"Oh shit..." I said realizing I've been found out

"I knew it was you, and the way you battled helped prove that as well." Jasmine said to me as she got closer to me "Not to mention your fiancée also blurted it out loud so you could win."

"Dawn..." I said in a whisper

"Yeah, she sure is something special, be careful not to lose what you have in front of you" Jasmine warned

"I don't want to lose what's in front of me ever again..." I thought to myself

"Well here's a consolation prize for me" Jasmine said as she closed the gap between she and I

"What the hell?" I heard the chorus of girls yell out

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I thought to myself as Jasmine pulled away from me with a smile, winked at me and then skipped away

**End Ash's POV**

"But if jasmine lost and didn't elope with him, then that means he's fair game right?" Ash heard some random girls discussing

"Definitely does" he heard another voice agree

"So let's go after him!" Ash heard another girl insist

Before Ash knew it a whole mess of girls where coming his way

"Where's my body guards?" Ash and Pikachu yelled running out of the gym with the girls hot on his heels

"What just happened?" May asked with a shocked face

"I think we lost" Zoey said shaking her head "To Ash's new fan base"

"I didn't lose anything; I'm going after him too!" Misty said getting up only to be pulled back down into her seat

"It's Dawn's "fiancé"" Zoey said with a smirk as she looked over to Dawn who blushed

"Well looks like no one caught the memo of the second part of the deal between Ash and Jasmine…or cared for that matter." Misty said getting up to go after Ash only to be pulled back to her seat again "You guys suck!" She exclaimed folding her arms and pouting.

"...So what are we gonna do about Ash?" May asked looking at Dawn in particular

"What, Why me?" She asked back

""Fiancé"" the girls chorused

"If Ash wants to be chased around by a bunch of girls, then he can go die for all I care." Dawn said getting up

* * *

While that conversation was going on Ash was pretty elusive out there dodging Fan-girls left and right you'd think he was a running back for the Minnesota Vikings.

He finally got away from the girls and hid from them behind sum bushes

"Aw, where'd he go?" One of the girls questioned sadly

Ash was in the clear until

"Ah...ah...ah..." Pikachu put it's finger by his nose to stopped him, but as soon as the yellow mouse pulled it's finger away "Achoo!" Ash sneezed giving away his position

"There he is!" The girls squealed

"Oh shit!" Ash yelled 'someone was talking about me!' (Dawn, and the others were) he said to himself as he crawled away only to be grabbed and dragged to his fate

* * *

Dawn and the others sat in the hotel room quietly waiting for Ash's return

There were two thuds on the door

The girls looked at each other then back at the door

The door suddenly opened with Ash and Pikachu standing there

"We're...We're back" Ash said fainting on the ground

"Uh huh" the girls chorused not really caring about the fainted boy

"So I faint in here, and all I get is an "uh huh"?" Ash asked "You girls are so hurtful" Ash said crumpling in a corner

"Well you're a man-whore" Dawn said

"I'm a what?" Ash asked back in surprise

"Man-whore" she repeated as the girls nodded in agreement

Ash lifted his face to look at them seriously only to reveal a whole bunch of kiss marks on his face "How could you guys?" Ash asked back only to have a mirror tossed in his face "Oh...this...I can explain this."

"Save it!" Misty yelled

"Hey wait a minute, Pikachu has them too!" Ash said holding up Pikachu who blushed bashfully and looked away

"Don't use Pikachu to bail yourself out" Zoey said

"Pika pika" Pikachu agreed shocking Ash and then hopping out of his hands and into Dawn's lap

"Just whose side are you on?" Ash asked Pikachu as Dawn started to pet Pikachu "I see you've made your decision old friend." Ash said with his eyes closed and nodding his head in acknowledgement

* * *

After all the craziness and the explanations of how Ash got the kisses and got away he was finally able to talk to Dawn, and it was even better because they were alone.

Dawn and Ash sat in the same couch that they slept on the night before as Misty and the rest were off walking around town

"I wanted to tell you thank you" Ash said looking away

"For what?" Dawn asked wondering why Ash was looking away

"For wearing your cheerleader outfit and-"

"Perv"

"Hey, let me finish!"

"And cheering me on...no ones ever done that for me...and I heard your final words to me just as I was about to lose...they helped me win." Ash admitted turuthfully

Dawn couldn't help but blush and smile, Ash was telling her thank you "Y-you're welcome" she said

"Without you...I probably wouldn't have all of this...I didn't think I could feel this happy ever again...but you proved me wrong" Ash said again moving closer to Dawn on the couch

"Wait what's happening?" Dawn asked herself as she panicked "Is Ash just messing with me? Cause it seems like he's about to confess to me" Dawn said as she noticed Ash was closer "Well I don't care. No need to worry" She said to herself with a smile as she moved a little closer to him

"We're back!" Misty called as she busted into the room

Ash and Dawn quickly hopped away from one another

"Heeeey….were you guys doing anything?" Misty asked slowly as she eyed the both of them

"No" They both answered back in unison

"Yeah. That's what I thought" Misty said shaking her head

"We're going out to the bar to celebrate Ash's win!" Misty said as she grabbed Ash and dragged him out with her

Dawn sat there by herself for a second before Misty poked her head back in

"You're coming too Dawn. Make sure you lock up." Misty said with a smile as she disappeared

'I could've swore Ash…no it was just my imagination right?' she asked herself as she reflected on his words _"Without you...I probably wouldn't have all of this...I didn't think I could feel this happy ever again...but you proved me wrong_" Ash's words were vague to her "Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much" She said out loud to herself as she got up and walked out the door and locked it

* * *

Dawn walked to where she found out the café was located, this time she made sure to be careful of any drunken sailors.

Dawn walked into the café and was immediately hit by the scent of alcohol she hated that scent; it reminded her of some bad times in her life. Dawn started to look around for her friends and spotted them they were sitting with a crowd watching Ash have a drinking contest with another sailor

"What's going on here?" Dawn asked the closet person who was Zoey, who was seated by the bar.

"Well Ash was forced into a drinking contest with some of the sailors…" Zoey said looking a little buzzed herself

"Zoey...are you drunk?" Dawn asked

"Me? noo, I'm I'm fine" Zoey said weirdly which almost made Dawn laugh

"I'll see you later Zoey" Dawn said walking away as Zoey's head dropped onto the bar counter with a thud.

Dawn walked over to where she saw a crowd in a circle chanting something over and over

"Toshi! Toshi! Toshi!" She heard the crowd chant over and over

"Toshi?" She questioned before pushing herself through the crowd to see Ash finish his glass of beer as May and Misty stood behind him rooting him on.

"I forgot we called him Satoshi." Dawn said slapping her palm to her forehead

Ash had just down another glass of beer and slammed the glass on the table as he stared at sailor he was up against as the man suddenly fell out of the chair

"W-who's next?" Ash called obviously too far gone

"Toshi! Toshi! Toshi!" The crowd started to chant

"Ok, I'm stopping this" Dawn sweat dropped as she pushed her way through the drunken crowd. On her way through the crowd she met with May and Misty who were standing behind Ash cheering him on. "Guys, I think you've had enough "celebration"." Dawn insisted as her friends stared at her like they couldn't comprehend.

"Hey Misty…" May called to her

"What happened May?" Misty answered back

"I…I just realized, but has Dawn's hair always been blue?" She asked as Dawn couldn't help but fall comically to the ground

"Hey! You're right…that's so weird…" Misty said picking at Dawn's hair

"Stop it!" Dawn said slapping away Misty's hand "Go get Zoey and go home! You guys have had enough." Dawn said as Misty and May shrugged and walked over to where Zoey currently was 'There's nothing weird about my hair' Dawn said sadly to herself.

Forgetting about her hair Dawn looked towards Ash who was waiting for his next opponent to finish their drink so he could go next. Just when Ash picked up his glass he was snatched away quickly.

"Hey, where the hell did Toshi go?" Someone asked out loud as the whole started to chant Ash's name.

"Hey…hey, whoa where's my beer?" Ash asked examining his hand as he was now outside. Ash then stopped looking at his hand and started to look around "Where'd the bar go?" He asked

"Ash…" Dawn started with a vein pulsing on her forehead "We're going home, ok." She said as she held his arm over her shoulder and walked with him

"I don't wanna go home; I wanna sit on the benches like last time." He said out in a low voice with his head low.

"Um ok." Dawn said not arguing as they walked to where Dawn believed was the place where Ash took her when he saved her that one day

* * *

After a while of walking Dawn found the place that Ash was talking about and she walked him over and they sat down

**Dawn's POV **

I couldn't help but zone out around Ash this one time; I didn't like him like this. He didn't have his usual scent and he wasn't in his right state of mind…frankly it scared me it really reminded me of a time I don't like to remember…

"Hey Dawn" I heard Ash's voice snap me from my thoughts.

"Yeah Ash" I answered reluctantly…I was feeling scared and I didn't know why…

He started to speak but I couldn't hear him he was inaudible, I didn't know how when he was right next to me it didn't make sense…Ash's form was darkening and the smell from the alcohol started to get stronger, fear was starting to set in and the figured raised his hand up to me and my eyes widened…

"No Don't!" I screamed loud while putting my hands up to protect myself "Get away!" I yelled my eyes still wide as they started to fill with tears

"Dawn I-" I heard the voice start as it grabbed me into an embrace that I struggled hard to get away from. I finally pushed the figure down and ran away not bothering to look back

**End Dawn's POV**

Ash got up from where Dawn pushed him down. He stood from where he held Dawn before she escaped him looking dumbfounded, even if he wasn't that sober, that wasn't the real reason why he was confused by what just happened

"_Be careful not to lose what you have in front of you"_He heard Jasmine's words echo

"No…not again…" Ash said sadly looking down

* * *

What a way to comeback, Ash finally got his badge and this happens. Why did Dawn react like that so suddenly? It was a little crazy. Has Ash seen this before? Does Dawn hate him? Does Ash think that?...Ash is about to find out... Dawn took her time out to get to know Ash, now it's Ash's turn, A lot of questions will be answered as we follow our heroes on this journey…stick around

This was an extremely hard chapter to write for some reason and I still don't like how it came out…but you guys tell me what you think

dont forget to review

See ya _  
_


	14. It's Awkward, But He'll Show Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Thank you readers and reviewers

'blah' - thoughts

"blah" - speech

**blah -** announcer

* * *

The sun shone brightly on Olivine city, giving way to another beautiful day for our heroes

"Ugh...I'm definitely hung over" Misty said getting up off the ground of the hotel room while holding one side of her head

Misty looked around the room and spotted May on the floor sleeping like a baby. She looked around for Zoey and found her on her bed sleeping with her back leaned on the wall and her head hanging down

"Ahh, celebration was a success" Misty smiled widely only to hold her head after "Headache!" She called

"Hey, shut up!" Misty heard as she looked over to Dawn who was under her covers

"You hung over too?" Misty asked

"No. I didn't drink anything" Dawn said from under the covers

"Oh...you're such a downer-" Misty said but then suddenly stopped "Oh no…" Misty said covering her mouth with her hand and holding her stomach with the other

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked not looking up, the only response Dawn got was footsteps that she thought were going towards the bathroom 'Ahh throwing up.' Dawn said to herself

Zoey got up and looked around also holding her head feeling the effects of the previous night

Zoey heard all the throwing up and shook her head "I wonder if it's Ash?" Zoey spotted some covers on the bed that look like they moved a bit after hearing the young man's name "Dawn?" She asked

"Hmm?" She answered back

"Where's Ash?" Zoey asked

"I…I don't know" Dawn answered back kinda shaky

Zoey got up confused as to why Dawn's voice sounded the way it did and walked over to Dawn and pulled off the covers from over Dawn's head. What was revealed shocked Zoey and made her eyes wide as saucers.

Dawn's eyes were red and puffy and you could see tears threatening to fall even now at the edges of her big blue eyes.

"Dawn?" Zoey questioned as Dawn buried her head in the pillow "I'm gonna speak to Ash." Zoey said a little ticked off

"Zoey wait!" Dawn called through the pillow making it sound muffled.

Dawn explained some of what happened last night to Zoey but it wasn't enough from Zoey she wanted to see Ash's response

"No Zoey it was my fault!" Dawn called to the girl

Zoey pretended she couldn't hear her and walked out to the couch where Ash was supposed to be "Hey Ash!" She called as she walked in front of the couch only to find no one but a small yellow mouse "Pikachu?" She questioned since she was now horribly confused 'Ash turned into a Pikachu…no must be the liquor' Zoey said shaking away those crazy thoughts

"Pika?" Pikachu answered back wondering what the girl wanted

"Where's Ash?" She asked him while she scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably

"Pi Pikachu pi-ka" He answered back shrugging it's shoulders

"I'm gonna take that as "I don't know"" Zoey said as Pikachu nodded it's head

"Zoey!" Dawn came running in breathing heavily

"What's wrong Dawn?" Zoey said worriedly while holding her head because of how loud Dawn was

Dawn took a few breaths and then spoke "The contest is today!"

"Are you serious?" Zoey asked back in disbelief

"Dead serious!" Dawn said nodding "And to make matters worst, the competition is in an hour!" Dawn said again running off "I have to fix my hair!" Dawn yelled as she disappeared around the corner

"Looking for Ash will have to wait" Zoey said to herself as she walked back into the room hastily to get ready for the contest

* * *

"I'm so nervous." May said while smacking her self lightly a couple of times

"Why?" Misty asked

"Because Ash is gonna be watching, duh." May said as Dawn cringed something that Zoey took notice of

"Well in that case since I'm not participating, I'm gonna take all Ash's attention away from you guys" Misty said with a evil smirk

Before an argument could erupt something caught May's eye

"Hey look!" May called to everyone's attention as she pointed up ahead

It was Ash slumped on the bench with his forearms resting on his lap as he looked down looking a little lost, or zoned out

"Don't tell me he didn't move since last night" Dawn said to herself ashamed because she felt it was her fault

It was true that Ash did not move from that spot since Dawn showed him such a scared expression and ran off. He often saw that expression when people found out who he was and what his past was like. But this was the second time he saw that expression on someone he cared about a lot…and the second time around it hurt a lot more…although he couldn't understand why it happened this time around, he was careful and cautious but no answers came

"Hey Ash! We're heading to the Pokémon contest, let's go!" Misty said cheerfully as she thought of the idea of sitting next to Ash all by herself

Ash didn't respond as all the girls were looking at him waiting for an answer or maybe a body motion but none came.

"Ash, didn't you hear me?" Misty asked getting a little peeved but controlling her anger and trying to sound more concerned

Ash finally made some movement. He moved his head up from where it hung and looked in Dawn's direction with a weary stare only to notice that Dawn was hiding behind Zoey's shoulder avoiding his gaze

"Ash, what's wrong?" May asked in concerned as Zoey put her hand on the young coordinators shoulder and shook her head

"Ash we're going to the Pokémon contest you're welcome to come and cheer us on if you like" Zoey said as she signaled for the gang to follow leaving Ash to himself

* * *

Dawn, May, and Zoey stood in the lobby of the contest hall waiting to see who would perform first in the contest

It just so happened that Dawn was going first, the young maidens heart dropped, she hadn't felt this nervous in a long time…it wasn't the fact that you had to make a big impression or because all eyes were on her because she got over those type of feelings along time ago. Right now she just couldn't focus because she felt so bad because of how she hurt Ash

"Hey Dawn, pay attention you're going on soon" Zoey said snapping her friend out of it

"Oh yeah. Sorry" Dawn apologized quickly as Zoey and May looked at each other before giving an unsure look

**Dawn Berlitz please report to the stage in 20 minutes**

"Wish me luck" Dawn said forcing a smile as she walked over to the curtains

"Uh…good luck!" May called as her voice went to a whisper

"She's gonna need it" Zoey said slapping her hand to her face in frustration

Dawn stood by the curtain and waited until they were ready for her. The young Pokémon coordinator took a deep breath and then walked out on to the stage

She stood in the middle of the stage and shown a sweet smile, she then looked out into the crowd

"Will he be out there?" Dawn whispered

**"Whenever you're ready Ms. Berlitz"** the announcer called

"Oh, sorry!" Dawn blushed in embarrassment as she took out her Pokéball "Togekiss! Spotlight!"

She called as a white egg shaped Pokémon with triangular wings, and little blue and red triangle shaped spots on it's underbelly appeared out of the Pokéball shinning a cute smile for the audience and earning many "aww's"

"Ok Togekiss…" Dawn hesitated as she looked out into the crowd as if desperately looking for something

* * *

The young man slumped on the bench and looked up into the bright sky "I just don't understand what I did wrong"

**Flash back**

"_Hey Dawn" Ash called to Dawn still in his drunken state from the beer drinking contest he was having with the sailors at the bar _

"_Yeah Ash?" Dawn replied back reluctantly _

"_Wasn't it cool the way I tossed the Pokéball in the ring?" Ash asked "Signature move" He said raising his hand in the air to mimic the way he tosses his Pokéball. _

_What shocked Ash was the reaction he got…he just wasn't expecting it at all. _

"_No don't!" Dawn screamed out loud as she raised her hands up to protect herself _

"_Dawn I-" but Ash was started as he could only think of Hugging the girl to calm her down from whatever got into her. Dawn struggled a lot which meant it wasn't working at all. The young coordinator finally got the upper hand and pushed Ash off of her_

_Ash looked at the girl in pure horror and confusion as she made a break for it down the street and didn't bother to look back not even once_

**End flashback**

"What was that about?" He asked out loud to nobody in particular "Did I upset her with my drinking? Was it the hug?" These questions rattled themselves in Ash's mind as he shook his head in aggravation

Ash wondered if he should forget it happened and just go to her contest match, after all he did promise her he was going to cheer her on one day. Today would be perfect for that…but the way she hid from him…what did it mean?

"Here we go, back to the confusion" Ash said as he let out a sigh he just really didn't want Dawn to hate him but after last night he didn't think there relationship would be the same

* * *

Dawn walked off the stage to the back room and sat down. She felt that she had performed poorly tonight and that she wouldn't get into the next round. Tears were threatening to fall from her big blue eyes.

"Dawn…" May started sadly

"She wasn't herself out there" Zoey said shaking her head "We should leave her alone until the results come. It's probably better that way" Zoey said knowing her friend all to well

'I'm not gonna make it to the next round' Dawn said to herself 'As long as he didn't see me fail, although it would be poetic justice in a sense.'

She looked at her Pokéballs trying to figure out who she could go with if by chance she did make it to the next round, but she just couldn't get her thoughts off the young man she recently bonded with

'He probably feels hurt and betrayed and hates me…' Dawn said as a tear started to roll down her cheek 'He would never come…'

* * *

The contest went on with the first round until all the competitors who had the most points would move on to the next round. The faces appeared on the board one by one

"Dawn! Dawn!" Dawn heard a voice call for her snapping her from the thoughts that plagued her mind

It was May who called her as she appeared with Zoey who had her arms folded and was avoiding eye contact

"What's up guys?" Dawn asked straining a smile

"You made it to the next round!" May jumped excitedly

"Wait…how?" Dawn asked in shock

"You edge me out by a little bit" Zoey said disappointed at herself 'I couldn't concentrate if I had to worry about my best friend like that…' the young red headed coordinator said to herself

Dawn looked down and then looked back at her friends "Zoey I'm –"

"Hey don't worry about it. Just try to win" Zoey said as she walked off with a wave

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked

"I'll be around" Zoey replied disappearing

* * *

Over at the stands it was crowded and Misty was sitting by herself with a few open seats

"Hey you made it!" Misty exclaimed happily only to drop the happy expression and replace it with a disappointed look "Oh, it's you" she said flatly

"So happy to see you too Misty" Zoey replied back punching said girl in the arm

"Ow" Misty said rubbing her arm "I actually couldn't believe you and Dawn did so poorly in today's contest" Misty said seriously

"Yeah" Zoey said as she went silent

"Dawn made it. But it looks like she has a lot on her mind, and it's distracting her." Misty deduced "Hopefully she gets it together…and hopefully Ash shows up" Misty said again with Hearts in her eyes

"Ash!" Zoey said out loud as everyone looked at her like she was crazy making her blush in embarrassment "Misty, I'll be right back!" Zoey yelled to her friend as she ran off

Zoey ran out of the stadium where the contest was being held and kept going until she reached where Ash was supposed to be…well she hoped he was still there

She felt relieved when she saw said boy still sitting there brooding

"You just gonna sit there like a statue all day?" Zoey questioned to the boy who didn't spare her a glance

Zoey waited for an answer and got a little angry but kept her cool

"Look Ash, Dawn made it to the last round of the contest." Zoey said waiting to see if he would answer "She's not doing so great out there. The outcome can go either way" Zoey spoke up again "Seems like something is plaguing her mind" She finally got Ash to stir as he opened his mouth

"Why are you here?" He asked her as he looked up "Shouldn't you be in the last round?" He asked as he sighed out

"I didn't make it to the next round" Zoey said as she noticed the surprise look that crossed Ash's face but as quickly as his surprised expression was shown it returned to normal "I was to worried about my friend, especially after the state she was in this morning" Zoey brought up as she decided to sit next to the young man

Ash took a minute to take a deep breath and then exhaled

"I don't know what going on" Ash said in a low voice "She was crying, she must hate me now…so I'll stay here."

"Well I don't know exactly what happened" Zoey started "But I do know Dawn was at your Pokémon battle supporting you. Don't be a jerk" Zoey said as she eyed him receiving no response "Return the favor at least…no matter what happened last night, I know she'll be happy to see you"

Ash looked at Zoey thinking about her last words _'She'll be happy to see you'_ "I really don't get it" Ash said clenching his fist

Zoey started to walk back to the stadium but before she got anywhere she turned her head to him "You can sit there and think as much as you want but life is moving forward. And you wont get answers unless you move forward with it and demand some answers" Zoey said leaving the boy alone 'I think I know what this might be about…you just need to talk to Dawn…' Zoey trailed off to herself as she continued to move forward leaving Ash to decide what he wanted to do.

Spend his life on this bench or get the hell up and do something about it

* * *

Dawn stood at the curtain she was to go on soon, she actually made it past her first opponent and it was time for her to battle her final opponent…and just her luck it was May. May wasn't one to let up when it came to Pokémon contest; she tends to get too caught up and competitive despite her usual air head personality.

"Oh no May knows all of my Pokémon and probably came up with a strategy…she's smarter than she lets on" Dawn said to herself

Dawn suddenly felt something tugging on her leg. She looked down and found a Pikachu

"A Pikachu?" She asked out curiously as the Pikachu then hit her leg hard and the turned away apparently feeling disrespected "A-ash's Pikachu?" She questioned scared of being hit again

"Pika" Pikachu confirmed as it hopped up on her shoulder

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously

"Pika pi Pikachu" Pikachu said

"As if I could understand you!" Dawn exclaimed as Pikachu jumped high and lightly slapped her on the forehead

"Pika-chu" He said pointing to the stage as he then grabbed a top hat, a bow tie, and a cane

"Oh you're going to help me in my battle against May?" Dawn deduced as Pikachu nodded it's head "D-did Ash say it was alright for you to do this?" she asked in a sad guilty tone

Pikachu nodded with a smile as response

"Ash…" Dawn trailed off as she looked out into the stands and could've swore she saw Ash in the stands, but the image disappeared quickly

"Damn…she almost saw me" Ash said as he was in the hall way of the stadium avoiding being seen by Dawn 'Why the hell am I acting like this?'

Dawn and May stood across from one another Dawn a little hesitant while May had a face of confidence and was ready

"You better come at me with everything Dawn. I'm not holding back!" May said with a smile as she tossed out a Pokéball "Delcatty, take the stage!"

"Ok here we go!" Dawn Called as Pikachu walked from behind the curtain next to her

"Pika" The Pikachu said as it crossed it's arms and smiled

'Since when did Dawn….?' "No way" May said under her breath hoping it wasn't the Pikachu she thought it was

"Delcatty, let's go" May started "We wont back down!"

"Pikachu" Dawn started as she stooped down to talk to Pikachu "You know what you're doing right?" She asked nervously

"Pika pika" Pikachu said waving his tiny yellow paw trying to dismiss Dawn as he then gave her a thumbs up and then went of to fight Delcatty

"At least make it pretty!" Dawn called as she heard Delcatty's shriek and saw some of May's points go down on the scoreboard. Dawn then looked out at the Crowd and felt her heart jump when she thought she saw Ash again but her attention was brought back to the battle

* * *

**"And the winner of the Olivine city contest is Dawn Berlitz!"** The announcer said as Dawn stood in her dress with a smile as Pikachu hopped on her shoulder. She was then presented with the contest ribbon

Dawn and Pikachu struck a pose for the cameras and then walked back stage where she was met by her traveling companions who were smiling, even Ash. Even though it was forced.

"Dawn you did pretty good" Zoey complimented while patting her friend on the shoulder

"Pika!" Pikachu spoke up with an expectant look

"Of course you did the best" Zoey said with a nervous smile as Pikachu nodded

"Dawn that was awesome the way you kicked May's butt!" Misty said excitedly

"Dawn cheated AGAIN!" May yelled with a pout on her face "It wasn't her idea to bounce the lightning from Pikachu's thunder attack off the Ice mirrors Delcatty created!" May said as she walked over to Pikachu "Pikachu's the master mind!" May said as she grabbed Pikachu's Cheeks and started to pull

Ash and Dawn both noticed what May was doing and both moved away from what was to happen

Ash And Dawn turned away hearing a huge electric shock happened, frying Misty, Zoey, and May. When the pair turned around they saw Pikachu happily skip past them as If he didn't just char the three girls.

"We're gonna head on ahead and get cleaned up before we catch that boat" Zoey said coughing up some smoke as she walked past with the other two girls not far behind

"I didn't know Pikachu was so evil" Dawn said with a small laugh as Ash joined in

The two stopped when they realized it was only the two of them and the lighthearted mood was instantly replaced with and Awkward one, as Dawn played with her a ribbon that was on the collar of her dress while Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly

"Uh" They both spoke up in unison

"You first" They both said in Unison and then let out a nervous laugh at the same time as Dawn decided she would speak first

"Thanks for Coming to cheer for me" She said lowly

"A-ah you're welcome" Ash stuttered out 'Crap, she did see me' Ash thought to himself

"Ash about the other night-" She started but was cut off by Ash putting a hand on her shoulders

"Hey, let's just forget about the whole thing" Ash said with a smile that Dawn could tell was forced "You don't have to explain anything to me" he said again avoiding her questioning stare

"But Ash I think you at least deserv-"

"Let's just get back to the hotel and get ready to leave for Cianwood" Ash insisted cutting her off as he started to walk and used his head to motion for Dawn to follow 'I don't want to hear that she hates me' Ash convinced himself "I wonder if walking away and not knowing is better..." Ash said in a whisper as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth clenched his fist and kept walking it hurt like hell for Ash knowing that things weren't going to be the same with Dawn

Dawn watched Ash's back slowly get farther and farther away as she followed behind him slowly and wordlessly. "Why does Ash suddenly seem so far away…" Dawn said out loud to herself

* * *

I'm extra sorry for the wait…not only was this chapter really hard to write but I've been busy lately…but I've finally been getting back to the computer lately so don't forget about me lol

Please review and tell me what you think :p


	15. Welcome to Cianwood city

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

I appreciate the reviews from u great readers out there lol, hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

The young blue haired coordinator was deep in thought as she stared at a Young trainer known as Ash who was currently playing his guitar while they were on their way to Cianwood City

"He's so distant…and things have gotten more complicated" she whispered in a sad tone after thoughts of what happened in Olivine city flashed through her head...after a small moment of flashing back she forced herself to change her mood

'I want to talk to Ash so badly but he's been avoiding me…he tries to pass it off as if he isn't…but I know he is!' Dawn said to herself a little more up beat shaking her fist

'We boarded the boat about an hour ago and he hasn't said anything to me at all. It's really frustrating. I just wanna walk over there and hit that idiot…no wait this is my fault technically…Violence is not the answer' the young woman chastised herself "He's just over there playing his guitar…I wanna sit with him…I'll learn to play guitar if I have to!" Dawn said out loud to no one as she pouted like a little girl who was denied her candy "You know what…I'm going to go over there!" Dawn said with determination in her voice although her legs weren't as determined as she was...

Dawn slowly inched his way towards Ash as he continued to play his cherry red fender, while Pikachu sat on his shoulder and nodded his head to the music

Pikachu noticed Dawn and tapped his trainers shoulder pointing to Dawn. Ash looked up and held a stoic look unfazed by Dawn standing there

"Hey Ash" She said cheerfully with a wave

"Sup?" Ash replied

'Back to one word answers huh?' Dawn said to herself realizing this was a major setback in their friendship "So what are you gonna do once we get to Cianwood?" Dawn continued trying to make light conversation

"I don't know…maybe battle the gym leader" Ash answered back but it wasn't in a sarcastic voice it was in a same non-changing voice which ticked Dawn off a little

Zoey was standing by a rail on the boat when she looked over at the interaction of the two and noticed Dawn's fist shaking at her sides as she spoke to Ash who was just playing his Guitar with a mask that showed not a single emotion while Dawn had all her emotions flashing across her face like a traffic sign

Zoey walked over "Hey Dawn, we're about to be in Cianwood any minute now, let's go get our bags!" She insisted as she grabbed Dawn by the shoulders and pulled her into the ship

* * *

Dawn walked along with Zoey as she calmed down a bit since her little "conversation" with Ash

"What happened?" Zoey asked the girl as they were getting closer and closer to their room on the ship

"What do you mean?" Dawn countered back feigning ignorance which made Zoey slap he friend behind the head "Ouch!" Dawn yelped while rubbing the back of her head

"Don't lie to me" Zoey said seriously to Dawn giving her a look that made Dawn crumble under the pressure "After you won the contest, you weren't as happy as the last time when you won with Ash's help"

"I don't know…even though he told me everything is alright he just won't speak to me like before, and if he does it's no more than two words!" Dawn said as her voice was starting to crack

"Ok, Dawn don't get all emotional on me" Zoey said trying to stoop her friend from getting to worked up 'That idiot Ash! He definitely took my words the wrong way!" zoey said to herself with a heavy sigh

"Zoey?" Dawn questioned noticing that her friend sighed out of nowhere "Just give it some time and then talk to him again and voice how you feel…and anything else on your mind" Zoey advised to her blue hair friend putting emphasis on the word anything

"I-I guess your right" Dawn said sadly to which Zoey just patted the girl's back

The group got off the ship and stepped onto the sandy beaches where they spotted a sign that said "A Port Surrounded by Rough Seas!"

"Why is everybody staring at me?" Ash asked with a deadpanned look as he startled the girls by turn around to look at them

"Because, last time you disappeared and we won't lose you this time!" Declared Misty as Ash looked at all their faces to see a determined look, when his stare fell on Dawn he looked away

"You can't possibly lose me in a place where the population is pretty much like 27 people" Ash said as he started to walk away "I'll find us some lodging" He spoke up as Pikachu hopped from the floor to the guitar case in the young man's hand and then up to his shoulder

"Ok!" May called out seeing that the man was already starting to walk away

"Has anyone noticed Ash seems a bit colder or distant lately?" Misty chimed in

"Ah you're right!" May added in her two cents as no one noticed Dawn's head dropping

"No that's just your imagination. Ash is always brooding" Zoey said about the Young man

* * *

Ash was sitting on the couch in the room of the small lodge that was on the small island. The young man was lost in space until Pikachu came over and patted his trainer on the head. When the yellow Pokémon gained his partner's attention it pointed to the badge that was in it's tiny yellow paws the real reason why they were on this island

"Oh yeah" Replied Ash as the door to the hotel room was suddenly flung open

"OOPS!" Came the voice of Misty and May as they busted through the door looking forward as Ash rose one eyebrow at the girls

"I told you he wouldn't be changing or coming out of the shower now!" May whispered to Misty who hit her on the head

"I told you it was a fifty fifty chance!" Misty whispered back

"Perverts" Zoey whispered to them as she walked by

"You wanted to see too!" May accused while she rubbed her head from where Misty hit her

Zoey's face suddenly lit up a bright red color "Shut up!" She yelled at the two girls who were now smirking at the girl

Ash got up and started to walk past the girls

"Ash where are you going?" Misty asked

"Yeah, we just got her let's relax!" May added after

"…" He didn't respond to them he just kept it moving after waiting a second

"Ash?" Misty called confused as to why the boy was acting so strangely since the group left Olivine city

"Leave him" Zoey said offhandedly as the girls just shrugged and approached Pikachu who was about to follow his trainer. As soon as Pikachu saw the girls approaching him he took up a defensive kung fu stance

"We come in peace" May declared as she was the usual assailant when it came down to Pikachu

Pikachu dropped his stance and spoke up "Pika?"

"Where's Ash going?" Zoey asked

Pikachu thought it over before pointing to May and motioning for her to bring her face to him. May did as instructed and went closer to Pikachu who slapped the girl across her face "Pikaka Pikachu!" (Now we're even!)

May fumed but Zoey understood what was going on and stopped the young brunette Pokémon coordinator From attacking the yellow mouse

"Ok so answers?" Zoey asked

"Pikachu pika" Pikachu stated as it pointed to the gym badge he showed Ash earlier

It took Misty a second before she got it "He went to challenge the gym leader" Zoey deduced

"Already but we just got here!" May complained "We could've played on the beach" May continued

"Yeah, Ash without a shirt definitely makes my day" Misty said as she giggled uncontrollably

"Anyway…I guess we'll just go and watch the battle now then" Zoey said shaking her head at Misty's actions but blushing at the thought

Pikachu ran off to meet with its trainer, but not before sending a little shock to May when its tail brushed past her leg

"Why you little-" May started angrily

"Let it go" Zoey said stopping May from chasing after Pikachu

* * *

Dawn was walking towards the room she and her friends were assigned to stay in during their stay at Cianwood city. It seemed as if the blue haired Pokémon coordinator was lost in thought as she didn't even realize that her friends had long since left for the room before her. Just as Dawn reached half way down the hall she bumped into someone

"I'm sorry" The girl apologized as she looked up into the face of the person she bumped into while not paying attention and noticed the person was Ash who held an unreadable expression on his face. Dawn's emotions got the best of her as she suddenly felt sad as she looked into his face "Ash, can we talk?" She asked

"…" Ash didn't know what to say he didn't want to speak about it with her, or did he? Without thinking he replied as he saw the girl silently anticipating his answer to her question "Look, I have to go…" Ash said looking away from her as he saw her face get even more miserable if that was even possible. The young man started to walk away

Dawn stood there for a moment frozen "No way…he really just brushed me off" Dawn said to herself in disbelief

The young coordinator looked at Ash's retreating form. She didn't feel anger like before, no this time she was hurt. She still just wanted to go after him, but to her he was too far away both literally and metaphorically. "If I could just talk to him…about it" Dawn said noting to the time back in Olivine where she freaked out making the young man think that she hated him for no reason. Which she wouldn't blame him for because to this day there were still people who hated him for no reason. Dawn also had to consider the fact that they just met, how could he put his full trust in her. This was one of those things that was really going to plague her unless she could speak to Ash. But as for right now it was impossible since he was avoiding her…and it was painful

Pikachu came running down the hallway and bumped into Dawn's legs (like trainer like Pokémon I suppose)

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu suddenly said to Dawn who held a look of confusion until Pikachu pulled out the mineral badge and started to point at it and then point down the hall at the trainer. After enough poke-charades Pikachu ran off to catch up with it's trainer

"Pokemon battle" Dawn said to herself as she walked to her room door and turned to knob and then enter only to find Misty, May and even Zoey putting on makeup and trying on Cheerleader outfits which made Dawn's eye twitch "You've got to be kidding me" Dawn said out loud making each girl pause and look at her and give her a nervous smile

* * *

Ash stood in front of a huge dojo that had a sign on the side that said "Cianwood Gym"

"Are you going in there?" Ash heard a womanly voice ask as he turned around to address the person who was revealed to be a woman possibly in her early thirty's with brown hair that had two long strands come down the side and a pink hair band, while the back of her hair was short. She was much shorter than Ash as she stood in her orange top with a jeans skirt that reached past her knees

"Yeah, I'm gonna battle the gym leader" He said stating the obvious since he was in fact standing in front of a Pokémon gym

"Well young man, I hope you've had some good training. I wouldn't want to see my husband leave that pretty face of yours all over the dojo floor" She said winking as she walked away leaving Ash confused as to why she would say that

Just as Ash went to go through the entrance Pikachu appeared "You sure took your time" Ash commented as Pikachu just waved him off and hopped on top of his trainers head as they readied themselves to go in until four more visitors appeared, Misty, Dawn, May, and Zoey

"How'd they?-" Ash cut himself short and then looked at Pikachu who was trying his hardest to look away from his trainer "You are no longer in charge of that badge" Ash declared as he held his hand out as Pikachu reluctantly dropped the badge in his trainer's palm

The four girls smiled bashfully at Ash who shook his head and stepped inside with the girls closely behind

* * *

As they stepped further into the Japanese dojo style gym they saw people training hard in their all white karate gi

Ash didn't notice what was occurring around him but when he would step by any of the female martial artist it broke of their concentration as they would blush and giggle and point which would cause some interesting reactions in the girls that Ash was already traveling with.

"These girls get me mad for some reason" Misty said as the martial arts girls would follow them deeper into the gym with hearts in their eyes as they stared at Ash

"Well you can't fight them, they'd kick your butt" May said with a smile as she pulled Misty's cheek

"Shut up May!" Misty yelled hitting the girl on top of the head

"Both of you shut up" Zoey commanded angrily at the two

'Ash doesn't even realize when girls are falling for him' Dawn sad to herself 'I'm kinda glad' she said to herself as she unconsciously watched Ash's back as he was still walking forward with a confident step ready to face the gym leader

The group and some stray martial arts women stopped when they reached what looked like the main battle area in the gym which was huge.

"There's a freaking waterfall in here!" Misty exclaimed amazed at the site

Ash just shook his head since it wasn't his objective at the moment. So the young man look around in the gym for the trainer 'What the hell?' Ash said to himself getting aggravated at the fact that the gym leader was missing. Ash turned around to the wayward Martial arts women ready to ask them something "Hey where's your gym leader?" He asked as the girls started to get nervous and feel shy under his intense stare as they said nothing which confused the crap out of Ash. The trainer was about to speak again when May brought up something to his attention

"There's a guy underneath the waterfall like those old Kung-fu movies!" she pointed out excitedly like a kid at an amusement park

Ash and the others looked over and indeed there was a man underneath the waterfall meditating which was possibly part of his training they assumed

"Hey Gym leader!" Misty called waiting a moment as they gained no response

"Hello!" May called taking a try only to get the same results

"Hmm...that lady outside the gym was pretty cute" Ash commented offhandedly receiving glares from the girls which he ignored only to continue "I think she said she was the gym leaders wife…hmm I wonder" Ash said as he smirked while his Pikachu on his shoulder mimicked his action

The girls were about to get on Ash's case about trying to get with a cougar but that would have to wait as it seems that Ash's comments got a response from the gym leader who erupted out of the waterfall looking a little pissed. He was a man who wore red bottoms to his Karate gi with a black belt tied around his waist possibly signifying how dangerous this man is. He had no shirt on which revealed his hulking frame but not just that, but a huge belly much like a Snorlax. As for his hair he seemed to have an m shaped hair line with just some hair stick up in the back but what was really weird was the way his sideburns and his mustache connected as one.

"Stay away from my wife you fiend!" He yelled towards Ash's direction as Ash sweat dropped

"So you hear that, but you don't hear us calling you?" Zoey asked as the Gym leader looked in her direction and then at each individual

"Why are you here?" He asked

"To battle" Ash answered the question

"A battle with me?"

"Who else, chubby?" Ash commented smartly as he pointed towards the man's protruding gut

"Chubby?" The man commented in disbelief as he then started to form tears "You sound just like my wife!" He yelled as the tears fell comically making the whole group sweat drop

"Listen, are we gonna battle or not?"Ash asked getting tired of the man

"The man suddenly got serious and then look towards Ash with his fist out pointed towards him "To battle me there's a slight catch" He commented coolly

"What is it?" Ash asked

You have to fight me first!" He declared with a hearty laugh

"You can't be serious?" Dawn exclaimed as all eyes fell on her wondering why she spoke up for Ash "He's bigger than you, and obviously a fighter!" She commented with concern as everyone had to agree with her even the martial arts girls that followed them

"Don't worry about me" Ash said coldly to her even though he didn't want it to come out that way but Dawn and everyone in the room felt that coldness as it turned into an awkward silence as Ash looked back at her to see her face full of hurt….An image he wouldn't soon forget

*Cough* The gym leader broke the ice of the awkward silence "will you accept the challenge?"

"Whatever" Ash said as her turned back to the gym leader with his hand on his face in disappointment in himself 'Dammit, she was just concerned…what the hell is wrong with you Ash!' The trainer chastised himself as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and hopped into Dawn's Arms comforting the girl in the place of his trainer as she scratched the back of his ear lightly

The two stepped into the middle of the ring with one another. There was a small crowd of the gym leaders subordinates, both male and female.

The crowd with the inclusion of Dawn and co. watched on as the gym leader spoke

"This Fight will determine whether this you trainer-" He motioned towards Ash to say his Name

"Satoshi" Ash said still using the fake name Dawn thought up

"Satoshi will get a Pokémon battle with me, Chuck! The man who's roaring fist do the talking!" The man said about himself as he got a few claps from his underlings "Are you ready trainer?" Chuck asked

"Hold on" Ash said as he started to take off his shoes, his black leather jacket, and then his white t-shirt, leaving his upper body exposed much like the gym leader. This gained some whistles from the karate, and jealous talk from the karate men who just didn't have it like Ash.

"Wait…did Ash look like that before?" Zoey commented as she tried to hide her blush as she spoke

"You talking about the time when Pervy-Misty stole his towel?" May asked as she already had a nose bleed

"Good times, good times" Misty said dreamily with her nose already plugged up with tissues

"Stop acting like pervy school girls" Dawn commented with her face hidden behind Pikachu like he was a pillow

"You're one to talk!" they all accused her as they pointed a finger at her face as Her blush that was on her face was a deeper shade of red than any other girl in this dojo/gym

"Are you trying to show off?" Chuck the gym leader asked in disbelief as he was being shown up by Ash

Ash had no idea what the man was talking about as a confused look was now gracing his features

"Don't play dumb!" The Gym leader accused as he pointed his finger at Ash's face "If my wife saw you, there'd be no end to what she'd do to me!" The man said with fear evident in his voice

"Listen, if we're gonna fight let's get this over with" Ash sighed

"Three take downs on me if you want to win" The gym leader stated as Ash nodded as he dropped down into a stance that the gym leader didn't recognize

"Hmm, he doesn't seem to have any holes in his stance" Chuck thought real quick as he analyzed Ash "What is that stance you fight with?" He asked dropping into his own traditional Japanese karate stance

"I can't tell you that, but I'll let my "roaring fist" tell you" Ash mocked gaining a chuckle from the older man

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Chuck said to himself

Dawn couldn't help but feel nervous as the fight was underway

* * *

So Ash meets the gym leader nd has to fight his way to a Pokémon battle, oh boy let's hope our hero has the skill to back up his fist, because he's going to need them

R & R

tell me what you think I'm all ears

See ya


	16. Fight Conclusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Here we go, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think…it was pretty difficult to get this out….enjoy

* * *

Ash and Chuck stared off as the air in the dojo was tense. No one wanted to be the first to strike at the moment as they patiently waited for the other to make one false move

"Ugh this is so intense!" May whined as she watched on with the rest of the girls who looked on intently

"I have to be careful around this child. I don't know what I'm getting into" Chuck advised himself as suddenly he moved forward to strike with a straight punch. Ash dodged to the side and everything seemed like it was in slow motion for him

"I see" Ash said out loud

"Have you realized that you shouldn't be fighting me?" Chuck said cockily with a smirk

Ash slowly shook his head no and watched as Chuck came with the same move but this time connected to Ash's chest

"He hit him!" Misty exclaimed worried as it looked to be a powerful hit

"He won't be able to beat my husband like that" Came a voice from a young looking woman who stood next to the girls

All the girls turned to their right to spot the woman staring at the match that was going on

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked the woman carefully

"Well those straights happen to be my husband's specialty and he just took a direct hit…He can't beat Chuck" The woman said smartly with a smirk

'She's wrong! Ash can win! He will!' Dawn said to herself determined as she started to squeeze Pikachu a little too tight

"Dawn you're killing him!" May exclaimed "Keep going!" She cheered with a dangerous glare she sent to Pikachu who apparently she was still holding a grudge with

Everyone sweat dropped at May and Dawn released her death grip on Pikachu who crawled to the top of her hat in fear of being in her hands again

Ash skidded back with his hands up

"How'd you like that, hurt didn't it?" Chuck boasted as Ash just calmly breathed out and got back into his stance, Chuck growled at how he was getting no reaction 'One more and this time I'll put all my strength into it. He'll forget all about battling me" Chuck said with a smile

Chuck's straight went forward but in a blink of an eye he was suddenly on the ground

"W-what!" Chuck yelled out in disbelief as he tried to get up fast but had to clutch his stomach from the sudden pain he was feeling "What did you do to me?"

Everyone in the gym was shocked at what just happened, you could hear the numerous gasp and murmurings of Chuck's students

"Simple" Ash said as he crossed his arms in front his chest "The first time you performed your straight punch, I realized you had a good stance and that it was fast. While I dodge it there was something I noticed as you pulled back your arm when you immediately went back into your stance." Ash paused as everyone eagerly waited for him to finish what he was explaining "The second time, I allowed myself to be hit…but I put my hands up so you wouldn't connect with my chest directly. And that's when I noticed again"

"What the hell did he notice?" Zoey growled out getting frustrated that Ash was taking so long to spit it out

"It couldn't be!" The women heard Chuck's wife say in disbelief

"You have a weak spot where your arm seems to freeze for just a couple of seconds before you pull it back to get into your stance again. I utilized this information and waited for your third strike where I dodged and then punched you twice in the side and once in the gut and flipped you over my shoulder" Ash explained as Chuck was finally able to get up

Chuck gave a hearty laugh and slammed his stomach with his hand a couple of times

"Looks like I underestimated you, Kid" Chuck declared getting back into his stance

"1 for Satoshi!" A subordinate called out

"Alright, Here I go!" Ash said as this time he charged forward having Chuck on the defensive end

"Chuck's defense is number 1" Chuck's wife said confidently as she folded her arms as all the girls stared on at the fight

"Come on Ash" Dawn whispered clenching her fist

This time around with Ash on the offensive end it was definitely a faster pace than when Chuck was on the offensive. After Ash finished a combination which ended with both men creating space from one another Chuck began to speak

"I see you know different forms of Chinese kung fu"

Ash didn't answer he just kept going at Chuck with numerous combinations as he constantly changed up his form keeping Chuck off balance until Chuck thought he had him

"I got you!" Chuck yelled out confidently with a smile as he tried to throw his opponent only to get nothing but air when he grabbed while Ash took this chance to counter and get the second take down

"A hundred years too early to take me down old man!" Ash taunted coolly as the girls in the gym started to swoon

"2 for Satoshi!" The officiator called

"Ash is so awesome!" Misty yelled out fan girl style "Hey Ash let's go on a date after this!" Misty called into the ring as Ash's head titled in confusion

"She's so bold" May said in amazement as she clapped

"She's an idiot" Zoey said shaking her head "Like Ash would pick you over me" She mumbled

"What was that?" Misty asked as she turned to Zoey with a confident smirk

"Like Ash would pick you over me" She said repeating it louder with a blush of embarrassment as they started to draw a crowd

'What's this about Misty wanting a date…or did she ask what the date was?' Ash thought to himself with a blank face

"Grr little punk" Chuck said getting up slowly "First he bested me, then he get's attention from all the women and pretends to be too dense to understand!" Chuck said as he started to get fired up with visible flames around him "I cannot stand for this!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ash asked with the same blank face

"You will pay!" as the flames seemed to rise while Ash sweat dropped speechless

"…"

"Hey guy's, it's time to get serious" Dawn said pushing apart the two women with Pikachu acting as a bodyguard threatening to shock either Misty or Zoey " This could be the final round" She said seriously as everyone started to die down and get serious again

It was suddenly extremely quiet within the dojo as all eyes lay on the gym leader and the challenger. It seemed as if they were both analyzing each other.

Ash felt the cold mat under his feet since it was wet from all the sweat that he poured out into this fight, his breaths were short from the tactic he had to use on Chuck, his skin was on fire it had been so long since he had fought like this

'Just one more Ash, you can do this!' Ash spoke to himself as he steeled himself

Chuck was in deep thought as he stared at the young man as he steeled himself for combat 'This boy is so skilled, and at such a young age…He has me beat in all physical aspects at this point' suddenly Chuck's eyes went wide like he was a mad man, he suddenly smirked

"What's so funny?" May asked around her as the girl's around her all shrugged genuinely not know what Chuck found so funny since after all he was losing

"Satoshi, you seem like the perfect fighter, well toned, skillful and your stamina is amazing" Chuck praised making everyone wonder if the old man was going senile

"…"

"But what's your weakness?" Chuck continued "Monks believe you must be strong in both mind and body"

Ash shifted a little uncomfortably

"We know you have one of those attributes down pact, so let's see if you lack the other!" Chuck yelled as he charged "Don't you have regret's? Are you guilty of something? Have you ever hurt someone you love?"

Ash's eyes widened before Chuck was able to close the gap between the two and start to take the upper hand in the fight

"What do you fear most?" Chucked yelled as Ash held a pained expression as he shut his eye's tightly "We are human's so one of these must apply to you!" Chuck yelled as he smiled "Now show me if you have what it takes!"

Ash did not fight back this round he was on the defensive as he panted hard and tried to shake away those horrible images Chuck stirred up. It was such an underhanded move but it's fair and smart because as a fighter he should have a strong mind.

Chuck finished off Ash with his straight punch that Ash had countered the first two rounds but this time his guard was too weak and Chuck got him right in the chest making him fly to the other side of the ring and skid a little

"Ash!/Pika pika!" The group exclaimed in surprise as Ash slowly got up to his feet clutching his chest where it already started to bruise and turn a sickly purple color

"Not many people can stand after taking a full hit like that from Chuck" Chuck's wife said to the girl's while still studying the match closely with her arms folded across her chest

Ash let out a low groan as he steadily wobbled to his feet

**Ash's Pov**

"What the hell's wrong with me?" I said lowly to myself as I looked over to Chuck who had a confident smile on his face "He got into my head that easily?"

I slowly turned to look at Dawn and the others with a face full of worry and nodded towards them to at least let them know I'm alright, it's been a long time since I felt this kind of pain but I have to keep fighting…Dawn went through a lot to get me back on the path of a trainer…wait Dawn….

Visions of Dawn's hurt face flashed through Ash's face as he tried to shake them away

**Ash's Pov end**

"Ash, what's wrong with you! You only need one take down, come on!" He heard them cheer

"Alright, let's do this" Ash said shakily getting back into his stance as Chuck had to admire the fight in him

Ash was the one to charge this time and he attacked with moves Chuck couldn't keep up with, the young man spotted his opening for the final attack but just when he was about to equalize he stopped when he heard Chuck's words from earlier along with the fact that his mother's face flashed through his mind showing the final smile that graced her face before her demise.

Chuck smirked when he noticed that Ash froze up the last second. His plan was coming together so well, even if it was a huge gamble at the start but it was all good now

Chuck hit Ash with a combo that no normal man should get up from. There was a three punch combination to his stomach and his chest and followed up with a roundhouse kicked to the head

There was pure silence as Ash's body fell to the ground twitching just a little bit as they saw a bit of blood next to him

Nobody wanted to be the first one to speak as they watched Ash motionless on the ground

Chuck let out an accomplished sigh as he turned away from Ash. Chuck started to walk to the ropes and suddenly stopped and spoke out loud "Someone get that kid some medical attention" He said

Finally Dawn ran to the ringside closest to Ash as she got ready to enter "Ash!" She cried out ignoring the fact that she used his real name

"STOP!" everyone heard a voice demand

"A-ash?" Dawn asked carefully fearing for the worst

"Don't come in the ring." Ash said slowly and shakily pushing himself off the ground

Dawn was about to protest and took a step forward but was stopped by Ash

"Stay there! I have to finish this…" He trailed off in a low voice as he got into a stance although his whole body was trembling from head to toe from trying to support the young man

"HA HA HA" Chuck laughed loudly as he saw Ash's battered form stand firm "I admire the youth these days!"

"…"

"You should have stayed down" Chuck said to himself in a low voice

"Shut up" Ash retorted back as he signaled for Chuck to come at him

"We have to stop him this is crazy!" Misty exclaimed as May just covered her face with her hands

"Men are idiots" Zoey sighed as she realized that this bout was not about to be stopped anytime soon

"Stand down, young man!" Chuck's wife called from the side of the ring

"Shut up!" Ash shot back at her shocking everyone with his rudeness for the older woman

"Ash…" Dawn trailed off sadly

"Watch me, Dawn" Ash said under his breath so that said girl wouldn't hear him

Ash quickly jolted forward and used all moves he held in his arsenal quickly catching Chuck off Guard 'She's done a lot just to get me back into things' Ash said in his mind determined as he hit Chuck and made him stagger back 'I won't shame myself in front of her' He had finally shook away the images of Dawn out of his mind and replaced them with pleasant thoughts of said girl cheering for him

"Damn, he still has this much strength?" Chuck said to himself in astonishment

Ash was breathing hard as he stared at Chuck who held his chest. Both men had used a lot of energy in this fight and it seemed like Ash was at the end of his rope but he wasn't about to let that keep him from battling Chuck for the storm badge.

The young man went back on the offensive despite his bodies protest and had Chuck on the ropes…

"Ash can do this" Dawn said as her worry went away as she watched as Ash was about to clutch the third and final takedown on Chuck, she had so much hope in her eyes as they lit up while Pikachu cheered for it's trainer from the bluenette's shoulder. Even the sidelines started to cheer that is until Ash's moves started to look more sluggish and Chuck was dodging each hit and dishing out some serious blows.

Ash was pushed back to the side of the ring where Dawn was, his bruised back was so close she could touch him that was until Chuck finished it all with a devastating throw to the other side of the ring

Ash laid on his back as the mat was starting to stain with blood, he was out cold. This was one match Ash wasn't going to win…

"You fought well kid, but your still a thousand years to early to face me!" The older martial artist walked over to Ash and stood over him "You're still too weak, go back and train more!" He roared as he left the ring as the girls all ran over to Ash to see if he was alright

Chuck's words and the screams of everyone calling his name was the last thing he heard before he fell out unconscious

* * *

**The next morning**

"Remember don't say anything about the fight from yesterday" Zoey said to May as she held her shoulders and looked into her eyes so she would know just how sensitive of a topic it was

"Ash, I have your breakfast!" May called happily as she strolled into the living room area with a tray "I made these eggs with lov- Oh my gosh!" May was shocked as she let the tray with Ash's breakfast fall to the ground with a loud clatter alerting the other girls in the house who were eating breakfast in the kitchen area of their hotel room

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked as she looked around and looked towards the couch to notice Ash wasn't there only a bunch of bloody bandages

Misty walked over to the bandages and picked them up examining them in the process "It's seems like he was gone for a while…" she deduced

"We have to find him, he could be hurt. The doctor said he's supposed to get rest" Dawn said worriedly as they all scrambled out of the hotel room to go searching for the young Pokémon trainer

* * *

The women searched high and low much like the time back in olivine city when Ash suddenly disappeared on them right after getting off the boat. The four of them split ways and ran around looking for Ash in every store, every home, leaving no geodude unturned

"We couldn't find him anywhere" May spoke up with her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily cause of all the running and searching

"It's starting to get dark" Misty said concerned

Zoey nodded her head and realized a certain blue haired coordinator was missing "The towns' people claimed they haven't seen him all day" She said even though she was more worried now because her best friend hadn't regrouped with them

"Wait where's Dawn?" May suddenly panicked as she grabbed Misty's shoulders pretty roughly prompting the orange haired girl to punch her on the top of her head "Ow"

"Shut it!" Misty said as she looked towards Zoey and nodded silently telling her to come up with some guru like explanation "Zoey knows, why do you think she's so calm" Misty explained

"Y-yeah of course…uh Dawn has Ash's Pokémon so she'll be alright for some night reconnaissance!" Zoey knew she was making that up on the spot

"R-really" May said as she started to tear a little

"Of course!" She exclaimed loudly while folding her arms across her chest while Misty was standing behind her nodding in confirmation "And even if she was lost right now…somehow Dawn and Ash always have this weird way of finding each other…" She trailed off

"That's so romantic" Misty thought putting herself with Ash in that position

"You're right!" May yelled out angrily suddenly with fire burning in her eyes "Why does Dawn always get the chances with Ash!"

"You blew your chance remember" Zoey said slapping her palm to her own face in frustration

"That's different!" May defended herself

"How so?" Misty asked with a smirk

"I-I don't know." She said as both girls sweat dropped "But what I do know is that Dawn is getting a beating when I see her" She said cracking her knuckles

* * *

"Achoo!" Dawn sneezed "I guess I'm catching a cold" The coordinator said to herself as she spotted an old man standing by himself by the ocean just starting out into the dark waters that only held a single reflection of the full moon

Dawn was hesitant at first but it was for Ash she told herself 'What's come over me?' She questioned to herself as she walked towards the old man 'Why am I doing some much? It's quite clear I hurt him, and now he's so distant…' she sighed out loud alerting the man of her presence ' I at least have to talk to him about before…I don't know why but I don't want to lose him'

"Excuse me young lady!" Dawn was startled out of her train of thought by the old man yelling at her "I was calling you for quite some time now. Is everything alright?" He asked as Dawn hid an embarrassed blush from zoning out like that in front of the man

"Yes I'm alright sir." She assured the man "But I was wondering if you've seen a young man walking…maybe even limping around?" She asked worried about Ash's health

"Ahh that young man, Satoshi…" He trailed off as Dawn realized Ash was using his cover up name "Sorry, but I can't tell you that young lady. It's a secret" He said with a wink

"B-but he's hurt and should be resting!" She countered as a vein popped up at the side of her head

"You sound like you're his girlfriend and you're a cute one too, he sure is lucky" The old man said as the words didn't calm her down but made her even more flustered as she started to steam from her head at the thought of her and Ash as a couple

"It's…I-I wouldn't say…I mean I a girl who's his friend…but we're just friends" Dawn stammered

"Well I was gonna say if you were his girlfriend than by all rights I should tell you buuuut-"

"Alright I'm his girlfriend!" She yelled out satisfying the old man who got a kick out of teasing her "Damn the whole town probably heard that" Dawn said in a small voice as the old man laughed at her dismay

"Let me lead you to him then" The old man as he took the lead and started to walk forward towards the ocean and started to walk on top of the water

"What the hell?" Dawn question as the man kept moving forward

"Well aren't you coming along Satoshi's girlfriend" He teased as Dawn held a confused look wondering just where the hell did Ash go?

* * *

Ash has suffered a horrible defeat at the hands of Chuck, and now Ash has gone missing but he'll soon be found I think. Has his confidence been shattered? Is he running away? The bluenette has gotten a bit closer to finding her "friend" after meeting this old guy. Just where is this old man taking Dawn and is it dangerous since he's walking on water? What the hell? Excuse my language but find out in the next chapter

Feels great to finally update this was a extremely difficult chapter to write…thank you super writers block…but anyway….after all this time I really have to say I enjoyed all the reviews and have to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, adding to favorites and etc…

See ya


	17. All Apologies

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Thanks for your patience here's another chapter for you,

Thank you readers and reviewers

You guys really gave me some great reviews, I really like your reactions and thoughts of the story and how it progresses

Enjoy

* * *

Dawn watched as the old man walked forward towards the ocean no boat, no canoe, not even a kayak. To say she was shocked and amazed when she saw what happens next was an understatement. The old man started to walk on the water

"What the hell?" Was Dawn's reaction as the man started to get farther away into the ocean

"Young lady, are you not coming along?" He asked her as he turned to her for a brief second and motioned for her to step forward

"U-uh yeah" she stuttered out as she she quickly jogged closer to the shore so she could catch up with the enigmatic old man but then stopped short when she remembered...she couldn't walk on water or could she? She walked a little to the left and started to walk forward everything was going good until she realized the water should not be at her torso area at the moment. The young bluenette quickly got back to shore as she pouted "Why isn't this working?" She asked as the old man turned around and realized she wasn't there

"Young lady...you must follow the straight path towards the moonlight, to find what you seek" he said sagely

"You want me to wax on and wax off too? She asked sarcasticaly

"Yes, in fact I do Daniel-san" he said with a smile

Dawn looked away embaressed that he caught on to her sarcastic remark

Getting back to the task at hand Dawn looked out towards the dark ocean and saw the moon, so she did as told and walked in a straight line towards the moon. With a couple of steps Dawn was suddenly walking on water and she couldnt help the smile that crepted onto her face at how awesome the experience was.

Dawn walked forward still smiling until she bumped into something er someone actually

"So do you enjoy this piece of land that the moon reveals once a week that leads to the secret?" He asked her with his own smile not knowing he just burst her bubble of feeling like she could walk on water, one can only dream

The walk to the moon was quite a trip out into the ocean but the finally reached one step away from the moons reflection in the water

"Well, this is it!" The old man said suddenly

"I-it is?" Dawn asked not really understanding what "It" was

"Yes, Satoshi's girlfriend"

'Here we go again' she thought to herself as a heavy blush appeared on her cheeks again

"You have to go down there" He said pointing to the moon

"Underwater…won't I die" She asked with a blank look

"Once you go in, you must follow the path and you will find what you seek-"

"Alright alright, Yoda" She said sarcastically diving in cutting off the man

"Good luck, young Skywalker" He said happily as he walked back to the shore

* * *

Dawn held her breath and realized that the old man wasn't messing with her it was like an underwater pass that she had to swim through, it was dark but there was a faint light that led her to where she needed to go. When Dawn remerged from the water she found herself in some sort underwater cavern.

"Whoa, it's beautiful" She breathed out in astonishment as she took in her surroundings there were a series of caves that lead to who knows where but what really grasped her was the way all the walls were encased in what looked like crystal reflecting the light from the moon up above explaining why she saw the light. It was beautiful how much it shimmered and glowed.

Dawn hopped out of the small pool she was floating in and walked around, she came across a couple of Pokémon such as Marill and Azumarill, a group of Speal, Sealeo and a huge Walrein, and by her surprise a crystal Geodude (just go with it).

Of course the Young Pokémon trainer was enjoying the sights and even contemplating whether or not she should catch some Pokémon for her upcoming contest but ultimately decided against it. She was here for one reason and one reason only, Ash Ketchum.

"Wait…" Dawn stopped while talking to herself "Is that a waterfall I hear?"

The bluenette ran towards the sound that she heard which she thought was a waterfall crashing. As the young woman ran and ran she saw the end of the cave she was currently walking through "Ash!" She called out loudly only to realize…there was no more footing under her and she was falling now and fast to only Arceus knows where.

"I hope I live through this!" She yelled as she looked to her right and saw that she was next to the waterfall she was searching for.

With a loud splash Dawn landed in the water where the waterfall she heard came to an end it took her sometime to swim to the surface since it was such a long drop "Ack! I thought I was gonna drown!" She said in relief as she finally broke the surface and coughed up some water and looked around and found herself in a big pool where the waterfall ended crashing onto huge boulders. She was lucky she didn't land on any. She found the inside to this area to be quite the same as the rest of the cave except it was brighter in here than the other areas in the underwater cavern.

Taking in the breath taking surroundings one more time Dawn finally found what she was looking for "ASH!" She called out to him as she swam over to the young man who was currently sitting crossed legged underneath the waterfall that crashed on top of him "ASH!" She called again wondering if he had heard her the first time. The determined Pokémon coordinator got out of the large pool by this time and walked around to where she assumed Ash had hopped from boulder to boulder to position himself underneath the waterfall "Then I'll just sit here and wait till you hear me" She said stubbornly as she looked around for something to throw at his head while she waited

* * *

**Ash's Pov**

_**"You fought well kid, but your still a thousand years to early to face me!"**_This echoed in my head for the thousandth time breaking my concentration if it wasn't flashbacks from that battle it was thought's of my childhood, the most tragic moment in my life, and lastly thoughts about her, Dawn. Constantly I thought of her smiling face, her hurt face, and her scared face. What's wrong with me why is she always plaguing my mind…why is it that I just want to make her smile instead of show those other expressions…ARRRGH! There's so much confusion I want her to be happy but then I distance myself from her…and then sometimes I just can't help to be close to her…make up your damn mind, Ketchum…what exactly is this feeling I'm feeling…Guess I really do need more mental training…not just for the loss of my mother but in other aspects of life too.

"OW" I cried out genuinely in pain, something hit me on my head pretty hard breaking me from my mental training and reflection "I swear Pikachu if this is because I forgot the ketchup, how many times do I have to apologiz- D-dawn?" When the hell? And how the hell did she get in here?

There she was the person that was all over my mind smiling and waving at me from where she stood next to a sleeping Pikachu who is supposed to be my lookout…I have to find a better lookout later, damn I must look pathetic since I lost that fight in front of her and the others

"Ash Ketchum, you got some explaining to do!" She called to me suddenly making her beautiful smile disappear and replacing it with a frown…wait I did just say beautiful right?

**Ash's Pov end**

* * *

'Did she really just throw a rock at an injured person?' Ash thought as he hopped from boulder to boulder to reach Dawn and with one final hop he landed in front of her but because he still was not fully healed he stumbled only to be caught by Dawn in her arms.

This was a weird position for him to be in, to be so helpless in her arms as he stared up into her beautiful but worried face…there he goes with that 'beautiful' word

Dawn was at a loss for words as she held up Ash's big frame in her arms as much as she could, especially since he was shirtless and wet at the moment and currently staring into her face as if there was something stuck on it…even though she kind of didn't mind…wait what?

"Is there something on my face" she asked as she looked away with a heavy blush

"N-no" Ash answered back realizing it was rude "Sorry" He apologized as he was trying to stand correctly

"It's alright…it's not like I hate it" She said under her breath

"What was that Dawn?" He asked back finally standing up right

"N-nothing!" She answered quickly 'What the hell is wrong with you, Dawn?' She scolded herself 'You're here for a reason…and on top of that he's still distancing himself from you' she reminded herself sadly

"Ash, you dummy! Where did you go!" She chastised the young man who suddenly was blushing confusing her "You're hurt, you're supposed to be in bed not doing some crazy training that you see in the movies- ok why are you blushing?" She suddenly asked seriously as she realized he was even turning his head, such odd behavior

"Well, Dawn…you see the thing is…I…It's…your"

'Is he confessing to me…wait why is that always the first thing on my mind? He would never have those kinds of feelings…' she suddenly thought quickly but dismissed it and tuned back into Ash

"Your clothes" He said simply as Dawn took a moment to do a onceover only to realize that it was a bad idea to where that white sundress to go looking for Ash, because currently the water soaked her to the bone and Ash could see her undergarments, hmm pink is nice….

KYAAH!

* * *

"Sorry" Ash apologized for about the thousandth time while he held the spot where he held a hand print from a slap Dawn gave him

"It really is ok…stop apologizing so much" Dawn said back to Ash with a sigh as she had him turn away from her since she didn't want him looking at her underwear

"No Dawn really I-" Ash was about to turn around to apologize

"Keep it over there, Ketchum!" She said with a visible vein popping up at her forehead as her eyebrow twitched

After a brief silence they both started to laugh something they hadn't done together in a long time

"So uh Dawn" Ash said still sitting with his legs crossed turned away from Dawn "I'm sorry I lost the fight against Chuck...it's gonna be a while before I become the Pokémon master you're helping me to become" He apologized

"Ash, I don't care about that fight or the Pokémon master title I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt" she said sincerely as Ash was glad he was turned away from her because he'd never heard such kind words directed towards him unless they were lies so it made him blush knowing she felt that way about the situation and about him

Letting the words marinate in the air Ash started up the conversation again "How did you find me?" He asked her

"Well I have this special Ash radar I keep with me" She joked

"W-what?" He asked back surprised as she giggled at Ash's innocent reaction

"I'm just kidding" She said with a smile at the fact that her and Ash seemed to be having a good conversation "Yoda showed me where you were" She said still calling the old man a wise movie character

"Y-yoda?" He questioned

"Don't worry about it. It was the old man"

"Oh him" Ash said laughing lightly only to hold his chest

"Yeah, he had me walking across some land that's revealed under the full moon"

"Wait…you mean I can't walk on water?" Ash asked seriously sounding like a child

There was a moment of silence for the question to sink in and Dawn started to laugh hard at Ash

"H-hey, it's not funny he told me I could walk on water!" Ash said with a pout as Dawn stopped laughing

"No no, I was the wrong one, you really can walk on water, Ash" She said seriously not wanting to hurt his feelings

Both Ash and Dawn laughed at her attempt to cheer him up while Ash was holding his chest again

"Does it still hurt?" she asked getting up walking over slightly

"Don't come over…I'm fine" He said to her 'I can't show her my weak side'

Dawn bit her lip a little bit feeling that awkwardness again but also she felt very hot for some reason

Sensing what he just did to the nice atmosphere that was once in the air, Ash thought up of another thing to speak about "You know the old man told me that only two people with their fate entwined can cross this path and make it in here" Ash spoke up making Dawn think deeply about what he was saying "When the old man first told me that, I thought there's really nobody like that" He said honestly "But ever since you got here it's had me thinking…" he faded off not finishing his sentence

Dawn slowly started to walk towards Ash, she still felt like she was on fire but didn't know why and strangely she just wanted to be next to him even if he didn't feel the same at the moment. The bluenette was about a step away from being arms reach of the young man but stopped when he spoke up with his back turned to her still not noticing her presence

"But you know something…ever since the beginning you've been both my strength and my weakness and it's hard for me to understand what's going on inside me. I'm so sorry for treating you so cold lately…I don't hate you…I actually really lik-…I don't know…sorry" He said sincerely fading off the last part of the sentence as he turned his body halfway to see Dawn standing right behind him

Suddenly so overcome with happiness that Ash didn't hate her, Dawn took a step forward and didn't care about her wet clothes or the fact that he could see her underwear and dropped down into a hug successfully hugging the injured Pokémon trainer from behind taking him by surprise. Her arms were draped around his shoulders and her cheek practically touching his making the young man blush from the contact…and wince a little from it too since he was injured and all

"You apologize too much!" She laughed out all though she seemed a bit out of breath "But thank goodness…I really thought you might have hated me" She confessed to the Pokémon trainer who apologized some more as they stayed like that for a while basking in each other's warmth as Ash spoke up again

"Do you think it might've just been fate that brought you across the ocean to me?" Ash spoke up making Dawn blush

"Even if it wasn't fate, I'm quite convinced I would've found my way across the ocean to you…" She said with a warm smile as Ash turned his head to look into that warm smile and couldn't help but smile for himself as he took in her beautiful blue eyes that rivaled the blue pools in this very cavern

"Dawn…" Ash trailed off as she closed her eyes with a kind of pained expression as he noticed something that he should've noticed earlier especially as cold as it was inside the cavern Dawn's body heat right now was very unnatural "Dawn? Are you alright?" He asked her as he put his hand on her forehead only to realize she was burning up just at this moment Dawn started to fall unconscious on his back with the same smile on her face from before

"Dawn, hold on!" Ash didn't want that to be another last image in his head so he was going to do everything in his power to save this girl that saved him back in Celadon when he was just a plain guitarist drowning his life in booze and smoking his life away while being underpaid and extorted…he's gonna do all he can with his limited supplies to save her, cause he was not about to lose her…

* * *

So Ash is here and apologized to Dawn, and we get a sweet moment out of it but Dawn comes down with a really horrible fever. Will Ash be able to help her through it even if he only has limited supplies with him inside this underwater cavern…guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter huh

So I hope you guys enjoyed an earlier update, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, so leave me your thoughts in a review on this chapter they are all much appreciated

See ya


	18. The Reason Why Is

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

It's what you've been waiting for isn't it? Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Dammit" Ash muttered nervously to himself as he searched for something in the cavern "Hey, Pikachu!" He called to small sleeping yellow mouse Pokémon

Pikachu stirred and groaned alittle as it woke up from the sound of his trainer's voice. Rubbing his eye pikachu spoke up with a slightly annoyed look "Pi?"

"Hey! Don't "what?" me" The dark haired guitarist answered back as Pikachu was about to wave him off and go back to sleep which made Ash's eyebrow twitch in irritation "Hey, hey stay awake. I need u to tell me where the first aid kit I brought with me is"

"Pika pi pikachu"

"You can't use it as a pillow! Give it here!" Ash demanded as pikachu clutched it's "pillow" closer to it's chest and shook his head in defiance "Hey, look here!" Ash order as he moved to the side revealing Dawn lying down on the cavern floor breathing heavily "I need that first aid kit"

"Pikaka pi pikachu pi pika"

"Why didn't I say so sooner? Why didn't you just give me the kit?! And I'm not an idiot"

"Pika"

"You shut up" Ash argued back

Pikachu shocked Ash as it walked by him turning him into toast and went next to Dawn and opened up the kit "Pikachu, Pikachu"

"Alright I'm on it!" Ash said hurridly as he ran off

A couple seconds later Ash was back with a crystal rock shaped like a bowl with water in it 'I have to thank Blastoise later' he thought to himself as he set the bowl down next to Dawn and Pikachu

Pikachu instructed Ash what to do as it walked away leaving full responsibility of the coordinator in his hands.

"Come on Dawn, get better!" Ash pleaded as he sat cross legged next to Dawn with a bowl of water while he constantly switched a rag that sat on her forehead whenever it was time to.

Ash did this until the next night when finally Dawn's fever had broken. Ash was so relieved and took the time to check her over and realize she was sleeping soundly now and he could finally get a bit of rest. Ash made a space next to Dawn with his back to her and went to sleep

Pikachu woke up in the middle of the night looking for the first aid kit to use as a pillow when suddenly he spotted Ash and Dawn sleeping next to each other

"Pika" (Hmm) He smirked and walked over to a duffle bag Ash had brought with him and pulled out a camera "Pikachu pika pi" (I'm gonna make the other girls so jealous) Pikachu said with a devious smile "Pi pi pi" (he he he) Pikachu chuckled evilly as he walked over to the pair and started moving arms and legs and faces and taking pictures he knew he'd be able to use. Pikachu chuckled once again as he looked at the digital evidence on the camera

* * *

Dawn started to stir as she rolled to her side only to bump in to something, rather someone…she opened her eyes and looked at the back of the person she bumped into, she was shocked that Ash slept by her side "Ash…" she trailed off calmly as she sat up and looked around the crystal like cave with the indoor waterfall that Ash was when she first entered the area.

She looked around some more and saw the bowl of water and the rag next to her instantly her mind processed everything "Ash is so tired because he was taking care of me…" She said sadly as she thought of something else 'I've been unfair to Ash. I should probably tell him why I treated him the way I did that night in Olivine city' Dawn thought to herself as she moved over to where Ash was and placed his head on her lap so he could sleep comfortably

When Ash finally woke up he found Dawn looking out into the dark cave where the only source of light was the fire that he made earlier which caused the effect of the light to bounce from shard to shard continuously. It made her look so beautiful as it reflected back onto her face lighting up her brilliant blue orbs, when suddenly she looked down at Ash as her eyes widened in surprise and happiness as she gave the boy a warm smile. Ash looked away with a blush since he realized he was staring too long

"Hey, Dawn" He said still hiding his face from her

"Hey, sleepy head" She greeted back happy he was finally awake "Thank you by the way" she said a little seriously as her smile soon disappeared as soon a whole bunch of thoughts started to fill her head "You're really a great friend Ash" Dawn then said sincerely

'Friend' Ash said to himself because for some reason he didn't know why but when he heard Dawn say that, it seemed to pull at his heart strings just a little bit

"Yeah, I try" Ash said a little downcast

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she noticed Ash's expression get a little sad

"N-nothing" Ash lied as Pikachu shook it's head at his trainer in disapproval "I-I'm gonna go train a bit!" He said as he got up quickly but steadily due to his slowly healing injuries

"O-oh Alright" She said a bit awkwardly as Ash started to ran off to the area with the waterfall inside the cavern

"Oh and here!" Ash said picking up some clothes out of a bag and then holding them out for the bluenette to see as he then looked away and scratching his cheek sheepishly "You should probably try and keep warm while we are here so you can borrow my clothes" The young man offered as Dawn blushed at the thought of wearing Ash's clothes

Dawn's thoughts started to run wild as she stood there speechless for a moment

"So is that a no?" Ash asked while laughing a little at how weird she was acting

Dawn snapped out of it and started to ramble "Yes…I mean no….yes to your other question and no to this one…I mean…ugh just give me the clothes" She finished defeated as both Pikachu and Ash snickered at the bluenette who sent both of them death glares as both trainer and Pokémon simultaneously looked away from each other and started to whistle

'Like trainer like Pokémon' Dawn said to herself a little annoyed

Dawn started to put on the shirt and then looked at Ash and Pikachu expectantly who both were looking in her direction with far-off stares as if they were looking into space "Eh hem" She cleared her throat as they both didn't budge "I said EH HEM!" She said this time a little forcefully snapping them out of their trance

"Oh is something up, Dawn?" Ash asked tilting his head to the side

"Pika pika?" Pikachu also asked mimicking the actions of Ash unconsciously

A vein popped up on Dawn's forehead as she suppressed the urge to kick both of them as she motioned towards the clothes then to herself asking for a little bit of privacy

"I still don't get it" Ash said innocently as he held a confused look on his face when suddenly a rock came flying at his head sending a comedic blood spewing from his forehead as Ash fell over into the blood face first and laid there while the blood still spouted upwards like a fountain

"Keep it over there, Ketchum!"

Pikachu's face held a look of horror as it slowly turned to Dawn who was tossing a rock up in down in her hand

"Pikachu, Pikachu" (alright, alright) Pikachu said with its hands up defeated as it turned around next to his fallen trainer who didn't look like he was getting up soon

'Like trainer like Pokémon' she repeated to herself again

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I slowly put on Ash's clothes constantly looking over to see if he was peeking or not. Even though I knew Ash wasn't a pervert and he only sees me as a friend. A girl can never be too sure with guy's right

"I wonder what it would be like to be his girlf- Stop it Dawn, he's a friend and plus you can't have thoughts like that when your relationship with him is still pretty broken after that incident" I tried to reason with myself

My mind suddenly started to wander back to that time when the smell of that alcohol on Ash brought back horrible memories…memories of another time that I would eventually have to tell Ash about soon if I want things back to normal…or maybe better…or worse

What's he going to think of me after I tell him? will he look down on me in disgust ? Will he hate me and treat me different? These are the things I'm afraid of. It was so much easier listening to Ash's story…this is what it must have been like for him when he was afraid to open up to me…

I shook my head and smacked my cheeks to shake myself out of these thoughts…"I'm going to tell him regardless of what he thinks"

I started to put on the last article of clothing that Ash hand given me to wear. It was the pants they were really long and baggy just like the shirt I was wearing that belonged to him as well. Everything smelled like him, and I loved the smell it calmed me and made me feel right at home even if I was in a cave at the moment…wow I must be obsessed or something…play it cool Dawn play it cool

"Hey Dawn you almost finished?" I Heard Ash call to me

"Yeah I'm done you can turn around now"

**Normal POV**

Ash looked at Dawn in his clothes they fit her baggy and it made him smile cause of how cute she looked 'Ah crap, there I go again thinking she's cute' Ash said to himself as he hid his face from the girl

"Something Funny?" She asked with her hands on her hips as she gave him a look that dared him to make a joke

"Nope, nothing at all." Ash answered quickly as he then looked down at his partner in crime who was still a little bit afraid of Dawn "Right, Pikachu?"

"Chu!" Pikachu answered up just as quickly as Ash did

"Good" Dawn said turning around and smiling as she walked over to a bag that Ash had brought with him

* * *

Ash was Training his stances along with his deep breathing exercises as Dawn watched him carefully while sat on a rock with her hands under her chin. She was smiling unconsciously as she watched the young man train diligently and work up a sweat, really trying to work at a goal that was ultimately for her sake…oh yeah…for her…

"Maybe now is a good time to stop him and tell him what's wrong" Dawn thought to herself breaking the hypnotic trance of watch the young man perform his various moves 'Easier said than done' she said to herself before calling the young man "Hey uh Ash-"

"Hey Dawn, Pikachu tells me you've just been watching and looking a little bored" Ash said suddenly cutting off Dawn

"But I wasn't…" Dawn started to say under her breath when she looked into Pikachu's eyes to see a gleam of light and evil smile "You"

"PiPiPiPi" Pikachu laughed evilly

"So maybe I can show you some moves" Ash suggested as he started to walk over to her and held out his hand to her with a smile

Dawn hesitated and put her hand forth but then pulled back until she just dropped her head in defeat and placed her hand in his

Ash's smile grew into a full blown grin as he suddenly hauled Dawn up over his shoulder

"Ah Uh Ash!" She cried out laughing a little as she was over his shoulder

"It's 'Sifu'" Ash corrected nonchalantly as if he wasn't even carrying Dawn over his shoulder

"Well Sifu, you seem to have a lot of strength for someone who was heavily injured" She said to him

"The body is only as strong as the mind" Ash said quickly switching his eyes from left to right

Dawn turned to Ash's face and gave him an are you serious look

"I-I uh mean you're not _that_ heavy" Ash said with a whole hearted smile only to regret it after as he saw Dawn's face turn into pure rage that rivaled even Misty's

The blue haired Pokémon coordinator was now standing in the area where Ash was previously training "Is this one of those stances you were doing, Sifu?" She asked with an innocent smile

Ash was laid out on the floor with his head smoking and had bumps from where he was hit

"Wh-What did I do?" Ash asked no one in particular as Pikachu strolled by casually

"Pika pika pik Pikachu" Pikachu started to explain

"So it's not a smart idea to talk about women's weight…aaah I get it" Ash said as he started to get up "I'll make note of that buddy" Ash started to walk but then paused mid step and turned to Pikachu with a confused face "Uh Pikachu, how do you know so much about women when you're just a Pokémon? No offense"

"Pika-chu" Pikachu said first not taking offense to being a Pokémon "Pi pik Pikachu pi ka Pika-chu" Pikachu explained to his slightly dense partner

"Ah, alright then" Ash said satisfied as he was now with Dawn

"Sifu! You're finally awake!" She exclaimed excitedly as Ash gave her an annoyed look

"It's not good to hit an injured person" Ash chastised

"Injured...Sure you are" She said sarcastically "So when are you gonna show me the moves you promised?" She questioned getting impatient

"Alright, alright" Ash said getting into serious Sifu mode

Ash stood on front of Dawn

Dawn blushed a little and turned her head "So what are we learning today Ash-"

"Sifu" Ash corrected

"…Sifu" Dawn strained out with a tick at her forehead

"Well Daniel-san, today you learn wax on, wax off" Ash said sagely

'_Karate Kid?_' Dawn questioned to herself

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Although Dawn was a little bad at first, she was starting to get the hang of it. In the beginning she was losing her balance and falling over, but now she's properly holding her stances and even doing her breathing exercises correctly.

It's been a couple of days since we first entered the cave and I first showed Dawn some of the technique's my own master showed me a long time ago. I just can't believe how serious she's gotten about it, even getting up earlier than me to start training jeez…

But something has been bothering me…for the simple fact that ever since Dawn and I started to talk back in Celadon city, I never thought I would tell her so much about me. Or that she'd be so connected to me. I don't really understand it too much but somehow Dawn understands me…and I think I can say I understand her as well.

So I think I can say that I can see that there is clearly something wrong with her something is plaguing her mind at the moment…I just don't know how to approach her about it especially if it has something to do with the confrontation we had when we were in Olivine City…

I wonder if Dawn still thinks i hate her even though i already told her I dont, maybe I should ask her after the training session today

I started to walk over to Dawn She looked so concentrated on getting better at the kung fu moves I showed her, that concentration on her face and how much she's trying…it's really something that I just can't help but admire…

She noticed me walking over to her and she broke her concentration and shown a beautiful smile and hopped on me when I was close enough

"Sifu! I think I finally mastered the move!" She said to me excitedly it amused me that she was still calling me Sifu

"That's great Dawn, Maybe I'll teach you something new" I congratulated and suggested to her

"Yeah, then I'll kick Misty's ass, and then surpass the master!" She said grabbing her muscle only to regret it since it hurt so much "Ow wow ow" She said rubbing her arm

I saw this and motioned her to the water with the waterfall crashing into it

**Normal POV**

"Here" Ash said as he cupped some of the water in his hand and rubbed it on her arm and then proceeded to expertly massage her arm while constantly putting the water on the body part

"Thanks" She said with a huge blush "Um but why are you using the water?" She asked

"Well somehow I think this water has special healing properties" Ash explained "I spent most of my time in this water and look at me" The trainer turned rock star said as he flexed a muscle to show Dawn that he was fine even if she didn't see because she looked away with a blush in embarrassment

There was a moment of silence as Ash was finishing up massaging the young woman's arm

"There we go" Ash said finished

"Wow! It's like new" Dawn exclaimed amazed "Thanks Sifu" She joked with a big smile as the young man returned but then replaced with a frown as he remembered something

"Hey Dawn" Ash called to the blue haired coordinator

"Yeah Sifu?"

"Ok, enough Sifu for now" Ash said as the air started to get serious as Dawn nodded her head "You're always smiling and everything but…when I truly just look at you, in your eyes that is" Ash paused to make sure she was still listening "It just seems to me that you're holding back something…Is there something bothering you?" The ex-Pokémon trainer asked her

'This is it now or never Dawn!' The Pokémon coordinator said to herself as she steeled herself for what was about to come after she tells the man in front of her what was worrying her for the longest time her breath was hitched in her throat and she could feel sweat beads running down her forehead

"It's just about that time, back in Olivine City…" she trailed off finally getting the words out

Ash was a little taken back by what she had just said to him "Wait Dawn, I thought I told you-"

"No Ash, just listen to me, ok!" She pleaded "I don't feel right leaving you in the dark about this" She said to him as she watch the man nod his head in understanding "Listen to my story like I listened to yours" She said lowly bringing back memories of when the both of them were in Ash's house listening to his story of how his life ended up the way it did

'I don't know that much about Dawn…' Ash said to himself 'maybe I'll understand her more…understand why some of her smiles are forced…I've never pondered too much on it because I thought I might have been wrong' "Alright Dawn, I'm listening" Ash said as the anticipation was building up in the air and slowly started to suffocate him

Dawn's Stomach was in a knot he lips were getting dry and she was starting to breathe heavily as she started to think back on those times…she felt like she was about to faint until not a moment too soon she felt a warm hand on her shoulder

"Dawn, it's alright" Ash said with a reassuring smile

Just like that she was defused she didn't know where that power came from but it helped her out and she was thankful "Thank you Ash"

The young man Nodded "You don't have to you kn-"

"No! It's now or Never Ash" She said making him sweat drop a little even if the situation was serious "The reason why everything happened the way it did back in Olivine city is because…"

Both Ash and Pikachu who suddenly appeared out of left field leaned in anxious to know what was going to be said

"In my past I was a victim of Abuse..."

* * *

And this is how I bring you guys another chapter with a Vague Cliffhanger that will be explained by Dawn in the next chapter

I love messing with Pikachu's character like he's **Repede** from tales of vesperia or **Kenny** from south park with the way Ash understands him lol

Hope you guys are ready cause I'm amped up to move the story along I had such a hard time typing this because I wanna take things slow…cause sometimes a big problem with my stories is moving it along so fast …so I thank you guys for your patience the next chapters should come along smoothly I hope …this one was just really difficult to write

**R&R**

See ya :p


	19. Her Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Damn it's been such a long time since i've updated anything but thanks to everyone who's read and favorite this story i really appreciate it

so I hope you enjoy this chapter

so review and tell me what you think.

enjoy :p

* * *

_"Dawn, it's alright" Ash said with a reassuring smile_

_Just like that she was defused she didn't know where that power came from but it helped her out and she was thankful "Thank you Ash"_

_The young man Nodded "You don't have to you kn-"_

_"No! It's now or Never, Ash!" She said making him sweat drop a little even if the situation was serious "The reason why everything happened the way it did back in Olivine city is because…"_

_Both Ash and Pikachu who suddenly appeared out of left field leaned in anxious to know what was going to be said_

_"In my past I was a victim of Abuse..."_

* * *

"You know, we've been searching for Ash for a long time now." May spoke up to the rest of her friends as they all grunted in reply from where they were all sprawled out in some random area in the lodge that they currently occupied while staying in Cianwood city "And now Dawn is missing too" She spoke up only to get another grunt from her companions

"This is no fair!" Misty spoke up from where she laid out stretched on the floor flailing her arms and legs in frustration like a two year old "They probably ran off and eloped!"

"….Don't say stupid things like that" Zoey spoke up after a long pause trying to convince herself that what Misty was saying was just her imagination running wild

They all groaned simultaneously

After a long moment of silence May perked up

"Looks like a light bulb went on in the "smart one's" Head" Misty said sarcastically as Zoey snickered and May tossed a pillow that landed on her face that she left there

"How about…we go to the beach!?" May suggested ignoring the earlier insult to her intelligence

"That would be nice… if Ash was there" Misty said making everyone downcast

"Not to mention our _best friend_ is still missing with no way to get in contact with her" Zoey chimed putting emphasis on the word 'best friend' since Misty said nothing about Dawn

"And Pikachu!" May chimed in

"Yes May and Pikachu" Zoey said while Misty sweat dropped

Misty continued with the conversation and turned back to Zoey and gave her a look a bored look "Like I said. Be nice if Ash could be there" She repeated purposely leaving Dawn and Pikachu out again as Zoey had to restrain herself from attacking Misty

"Come on, maybe we can meet some other guys who are just as great as Ash or better" May said trying to cheer everyone up with hope in her voice only for her the gain the two stares from her friends that literally said 'Are you serious?' "Yeah, you're right…Ash is just Ash" She said defeated as they all sighed

"No point in sitting here. Might as well go to the beach like you said" Misty spoke up as they all agreed and left to get ready

The three women gazed at their surroundings as they arrived at the beach it was definitely breath taking the way the water shimmered in the bright sunlight, the smell of the salt in the air drowned the area also the sand was a beautiful golden color and it was hot but not a scorching feel but it was a warm comfortable feeling that made you want to just lay back on it and relax

"This is great" May Sighed in content as she was sunbathing in a pink two piece swimsuit

Misty was busy putting on tanning lotion in her two piece blue swim suit which fit her perfectly meanwhile Zoey was in the water with the Pokémon that they let out enjoying a good time while she wore a red one piece

"If you guys fall asleep while tanning, you're going to wake up with sunburn that makes you look like a fully cooked lobster, because I'm not waking you guys up!" Zoey spoke up from the water where she was having a splash fight with the Pokémon

"Zoey you-" Just as Misty started to get up to approach the girl when suddenly a young man in a speedboat approached the beach or more particularly the three of them

"Hey, would you ladies like to take a ride on my speedboat?" The young man offered giving off a smile that was surely a lady killer's smile

"Nope" (may)

"Nuh uh" (misty)

"No" (Zoey)

The young man sweat dropped while almost comically falling off of his speedboat as the girls started to swim away from him

"W-wait…That's not why I am here!" He called to them as they stopped

"So…why does it concern us?" Zoey asked carefully

"Yeah, you…you player!" May accused pointing a finger at him

As the young man clutch his chest as if he was stabbed by her words, but quickly got over it "Well I just needed help finding someone." He started "You guys seem to be the only life on this Island" He explained

The girls took their time to look around the island and saw many people around that he could've approached first

"Yeah, we're leaving" Misty stated tersely with a yawn as the other girls nodded in agreement and started to follow the red head

"Wait…ok, so I approached you guys because I thought you guys were cute…Sue me!" He exclaimed as the girls just turned around to spare him a second of their time

"We're listening" Misty said with her arms folded

"I'm looking for this kid I knew way back when. Black hair, brown eyes, cap, gloves" He started to explain as he put his hand to his chin thoughtfully which proved to irritate Misty as a tick appeared on her forehead making Zoey and May fear the impending outburst

"You're searching for someone you can't even describe!" Misty yelled angrily making the boy chuckle nervously

"Hey, look it's been a long time since I saw the kid!"

"Does this kid have a name by chance?" Misty asked sarcastically which proved to insult the young man's intelligence

"I was getting to that!" He huffed as the girls smacked their palms to their foreheads "It's Ash" He said simply as the girls gasped at the same time making him eye them suspiciously "You guys know something" he pressed on

The girl's all looked at each other with worried expressions wondering if this was about to be a repeat of Celadon city

"What do we do?" May asked while biting her nail

"…"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" They all heard a voice called to them as they all let out an annoyed groan in unison

* * *

**Dawn's Pov **

'This is it Dawn, it's out there in the open now' I said to myself trying to calm my nerves as I had just told Ash a very traumatic event in my life. I tried to read the expression on his face to see what he thought. Ash's face held that unreadable expression from back in Celadon city…don't tell me he reverted back to 'heart closed off Ash'! I started to sweat and get goose bumps at the very thought

See I knew this would happen, and it's rather worst when I start to tell him everything…that is if I don't faint first…Wait! Wait! Wait!… that's too dramatic. Maybe I can call out one of my Pokémon knock out both Pikachu and Ash and then tell the story….It would be just like I told him to his face…except he won't remember a thing …yeah that's a great Idea, Dawn…wait… did I even bring Pokémon with me?

Before I could decent further into paranoia and insanity, Ash put his hand on my arm and started to rub gently "Just go on" He said softly to me

My thoughts suddenly cleared and I was no longer thinking such asinine outcomes of what would happen…strangely he's just had a way of calming me down…I nodded my head and took a deep breath "Here goes"

**End Dawn's POV**

'Damn, this must have been how Dawn felt back when I told her about my past' Ash thought to himself as he really saw all the emotions that was crossing her face as she was in deep thought on how she was supposed to explain her story to him

"Alright Ash"

It all started in a little town called Twinleaf. I was a small child about 8 years old. My mother had just retired from Pokémon coordinating since she was pregnant again and my father was a gym leader in our small town …

It was a great life we were all happy playing with Pokémon in the yard together, dinner around the table at about 5, watching television in the living room together, and being tucked in and read a bedtime story a perfect family setting right?

Everything was fine, even my little sister's birth…but it was everything that came after where life started to crumble from this family that is picture perfect to being picture perfect inside of a broken glass frame

"Dawn honey, I love your make believe salon, but I don't think your father will be happy about the fact that you set up shop right in front of the door" Mother said to me with a warm hearted smile that always graced her features

But suddenly the door flung open violently as I let out a scream of shock and my mother's warm hearted smile was wiped off her face and replaced with fear.

It was my father. He looked a mess and he reeked of alcohol. As he stepped in he looked around at the disaster he created and then looked at me with a cold stare…he never uttered an apology…he never smiled at me like he usually would…he didn't tenderly kiss my mother on the cheek…he walked away to his room without a single word, emotionless like a robot…

Time passed and I started to fear my dad even more since that day even though my mother told me not to. Each night he came home angrier and he even started to hit my mother when he was angry enough…and when I tried to step in the way to protect her I was hit as well…he stopped caring and that wasn't the man my mother married. She didn't want to call the police because she believed he was his old self inside himself somewhere in that broken man…Or it was some phase that would come to pass…it was like some horrible dream to her, I mean this couldn't possibly be the man she loved. The man she took vows with, who promised to love her and protect her all the time…but he was the one damaging her…and I could see that with every drunken bruise filled night that went by whenever that man came home…

'**Whoa' Ash thought to himself as he didn't interrupt the story as Dawn once did to him during his story**

My father came home one night more stressed than usual…if that was even possible…The rumors of him losing his job at the gym over took him. He was constantly yelling. Every single thing would send him over the edge.

He started to smoke cigarettes at one point thinking it would ease his stress. But sadly it did not... The rumors eventually came true and he was officially released from the Twinleaf Town gym by the league officials, who didn't think he was doing a good job. Along with the constant smoking, the drinking became heavier, and when he couldn't make it home the roads were his bed until he came to.

The last night I ever saw my father he wrecked the house and attacked everyone. He had no reason, just pure rage...the heavy alcoholic scent haunts my memories as he grabbed me and tossed me to the side. He made his way over to my mother and just started to hit her. I couldn't stand that man constantly hitting my mother. I just had to protect her somehow…and that was when I remembered a night when my father brought home a gun in his drunken stupor, claiming it was to protect us. I ran as fast as my little legs could take me to the bedside drawer. The pain in my chest with every breath I took fearing for my mother's life as I heard her cry out one more time. I got back to the scene to see my father with his hand raised ready to strike her down. I couldn't let him do it. He wouldn't lay another finger on her!

"Stop hurting mommy!" I begged with tears in my eyes as I could hear my little sister's cries from her crib in the background

My father gave me an incredulous look as if to say 'are you crazy?'

He stalked menacingly towards me as my arm and legs trembled

"P-put down the gun honey" He inched a little closer "Little girls shouldn't play with those things...it's for our protection"

"I-I'm protecting my m-mom" I stuttered out as my whole body started to tremble

He leaped towards me startling my finger making it squeeze the trigger. I blacked out…and all I could remember was a loud bang and the crashing sounds of things being knocked over and finally the thunderous sound of the front door being slammed shut

When I finally came to I looked around at the disheveled home. I searched around the room and saw my mother's favorite antique vase shattered to pieces on the ground, there were blood stains leading from where I was and ended at the front door. I looked around urgently searching for my mother. When I finally found her I had to watch my mother weep for hours in the mess that was once my living room while the front door swung back and forth with a nasty squeak that would forever haunt my memories…

When people heard the story- well at least part of it….they started to treat me differently. Their thoughts were along the line of 'he was a drunkard but she didn't have to go and shoot the man' or something like 'A natural born killer and she's only 8?'

They didn't know the whole story…they didn't know lives were on the line…they didn't know that it was a grown man's drunken actions that pushed him to beat his wife and child...and pushed a gun in an 8 year olds hand….

**Dawn started to tear up from her beautiful azure eyes **

The water works started she couldn't even finish her story as the tears streamed profusely down Dawn's cheeks.

Pikachu and Ash looked at each other as Pikachu looked at it's trainer expectantly before shaking it's head in disappointment for Ash not taking the initiative to comfort Dawn. So Pikachu did what any loving Pokémon would do. He walked over to Dawn and hopped on her shoulder and patted her head in comfort and understanding before he followed up with a hug, all of which made Dawn smile brightly through the tears and return the hug.

'Why don't you just become her Pokémon' Ash said to himself in irritation before looking over at Dawn who was still crying even if she did have one of the brightest smiles plastered on her face 'Dawn…' Ash thought to himself as he thought about how painful it was for her to tell Ash about her past. He hated seeing her cry…it always hurt him deep inside and he didn't know why.

Ash turned to Dawn and stared into her blue orbs he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the words…it was a delicate situation at the moment

Ash didn't break the stare and although Dawn was crying she blushed slightly while she matched his stare. The brief stare off ended when Dawn decided to look away while wiping her tears with her forearm "No need to worry, right?!" She said suddenly with a huge grin that masked everything…all the sadness, and pain.

Finally removing the lock from his lips Ash spoke up "Dawn I should say-" Sudenly Ash was cut off by the sound of an alarm clock going off "Shit!" Ash cursed lowly to himself

"W-what's wrong?" Dawn asked as she jumped a little startled by the alarm

"We've got to get out of here" Ash said as he got up and put out his hand to help her up while Pikachu jumped on top of his head "Unless you want to spend another week trapped in here with me"

'May would think that was heaven' Dawn thought to herself 'Then again I would think so too if the current mood wasn't-'

"We've gotta get outta here!" Ash said as he slung the bag on his shoulder and lifted Dawn up and started to run back to the entrance

* * *

It was night time and three girls and one guy walked along the sandy beach of Cianwood city talking or more like the guy was doing most of the talking while the girls did the ignoring

"Why the hell are you following us?" Misty asked angrily

"Hey you guys said if I bought you dinner you would help me find Ash!" He said throwing his arms up in the air in disbelief

"No we didn't!" The girls yelled back in unison as the young man just smirked confidently and crossed his arms

"You bought dinner and tried to bargain with us. Then you cried after we said no" Zoey explained

"Listen it's a legit trade, food for information"

The three girls smacked their foreheads in unison

The group walked along the beach some more and just when they were going to call it quits for the day they spotted a silhouette approaching from the water carrying another person bridal style. The big bright moon right behind the figure gave the impression that the person had just stepped off the moon and onto the water. The figure started to approach the beach

The group of four stood in awe as they marveled at the beautiful sight unfolding right before their eyes until suddenly May spoke up

"Wait a minute…"

"That better not be who I think it is" Misty started up as her awestruck impression suddenly turned to a deadpan expression

"Who is it?! Who is it?!" The young man started to ask anxiously like a child

The seriousness was sucked out of the scene before them as the figure being carried started to cough and sputter violently

"Yup it's Dawn" Zoey said with a sweat drop

"Sorry Ash" Dawn apologize as Ash just slowly shook his head and smiled and moved a strand of hair in her eyes to behind her ear she smiled at the gesture but her mind was still elsewhere 'He still won't say anything' she thought sadly

"Dawn about earli-" Ash cut himself short when he noticed people approaching

"There he is!" May exclaimed excitedly

"Ash! We missed you!" Misty yelled with a wink

Zoey let out a low growl directed at Misty for leaving out Dawn and Pikachu again "Where the hell were the three of you? We were worried sick!"

The young man watched as the girls approached the two people

"Hey, you!" Misty called rudely "Isn't this the guy you were looking for?"

"Yeah, and you better not try anything cause he can kick your ass from here to Petalburg city!"

"May" Ash said under his breath as he sweat dropped

The young man approached the reunited group

"This is the guy you're looking for right?" Zoey asked as she was confusing Ash, Dawn and Pikachu

"Who the hell is this?" He asked with his arms folded and his head tilted with and eyebrow raised

**Who is this young man and what's with his reaction to finding Ash? What will Ash say to Dawn now that he's heard her story? And why Doesn't Pikachu have a bigger role in this story? (This is an outrage!)for the answers to these questions FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON POKEMON **

* * *

So i hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter it was difficult trying to write out Dawn's story cause i wanted it it to sound good and make sense ...but yeah thanks for reading if you have any comments or feelings leave a review ...and if you would like to PM me about anything then by all means

See ya


	20. Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Hey guys just wanna say thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

_The young man approached the reunited group_

_"This is the guy you're looking for right?" Zoey asked as she was confusing Ash, Dawn and Pikachu_

_"Who the hell is this?" He asked with his arms folded and his head tilted with and eyebrow raised_

* * *

"Hyaah!" was the sound that was heard before suddenly something like an explosion could be heard right after followed by the sound of small pieces of debris falling to the ground as fast as gravity could take it out the sky

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and looked back at where the sound came from. It turned out to be their sensei Chuck, breaking boulders as part of his usual training regimen. He seemed to be deep in thought about something and this deeply troubled his students.

The gym leader turned around and saw everyone looking up at him with worried expressions so he smiled at them but then in an instant he was roaring

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SLACKING OFF?!"

Everyone scrambled around nervously trying to make themselves look productive as the sounds of grunts and the sand bag being hit could be heard all around the gym

"IF YOU'VE GOT ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE FACES, THEN YOU'VE GOT ENOUGH TIME TO GET STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ONE ON ONE!" He roared out with his voice that filled the whole gym enough so that it drowned out even the waterfall that was crashing behind him.

"I'm truly a lucky man to have such caring students" Chuck said out loud

Chuck went back to breaking boulders as if they were Papier-mâché, and not even breaking a sweat to do so.

'That young man…he was strong' Chuck thought to himself as he punched at a boulder and didn't break it to bits in one hit like usual.

Chuck sneered at the boulder and then readied his fist 'He may be strong but he won't be back….I scared him off just like the rest!' He thought to himself with a grin as he shattered the rest of the boulder with a deafening boom

* * *

"Hey…." Misty started carefully as she raised an eyebrow "Are you a freaking idiot?" Misty asked as she grabbed the young man by the collar

"Come on! N-no need for violence!" He chuckled nervously "I don't know this guy. This isn't Ash"

Ash looked away from the young man, it was obvious he was hiding his face and hidingsomething from the girls at the moment but only Dawn and Zoey noticed

"Ash…do you know him?" Zoey started with her arms folded and giving Ash an expectant look

Ash who was still carrying Dawn bridal style let the coordinator down much to her disappointment but to her three friend's content. He then let out a sigh and scratched his head with one hand as the other hand rested on his hip as he was trying his best to prolong having to answer Zoey's question

"Yeah…" He finally answered "Right Pikachu"

"Pika" Pikachu answered back bored

"You know me?" he asked with an arrogant smile

"That's because he's Ash! Ash Ketchum!" Misty explained angrily

"Please this can't be the Ash I know" he said

"Explain the Pikachu" Zoey said as she pointed to Pikachu

"Stole it" He answered back making everyone almost fall over into the sand at his stupidity

"The black hair, brown eyes?" May asked

"Dyed, and contacts lenses" he answered confidently

"I'm gonna kill him" Misty stated simply as the guy put his hands up in defense

"There's only one way to really tell if he is who you say he is!" The man had a mischievous smile on his face as he reached into a bag he had on his back

"Ash he's doing something weird. Kick his ass attack!" May ordered pointing towards the brunette young man

"What am I, a Pokémon?" Ash asked out loud as Pikachu pat his head in sympathy

"Here it is!" The young man exclaimed as he pulled out a cap and some gloves "Put this on"

"Like hell I will!" Ash said smacking the hat out of his hand quickly "Get that thing away from me!"

"Hey don't be that way" the young man said feigning disappointment

"Ash, exactly who is this guy?" Zoey tried to inquire as she wondered why Ash was so opposed to wearing the cap and gloves

"You guys have been walking with this guy all day. You guys even brought him to Ash even though this is supposed to be "Satoshi" and didn't even ask who he was first?" Dawn finally voiced as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration

"Oh yeah..." Misty said looking away from Dawn

"Sorry..." May said sadly

"...Crap" Zoey said under her breath

"Dont worry about it" Ash sighed out "His name is G-" Ash started but was cut off

"Just put on the hat!" The man now known as 'G' Yelled

"NO!"

There was a brief struggle and a couple times it looked like Ash was gonna kill this guy, but finally 'G' gained the upperhand and was able to succesfully put the Hat on him, so there was no turning back as he gave Ash the gloves

"Now say this 'I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon master!' but you have to say it like a hyper active dumbas-" suddenly he was silenced by Ash squeezing his pressure point and putting him to sleep and then suddenly slinging him over his shoulder much to the girls amazement

"Mister Spock?" The four girls said in unison

"Well we really should get back to the lodge, right girls?" Ash insisted suddenly as he and Pikachu sped walked way out ahead of them

"Wait up Ash!" They all called to him

* * *

In the lodge area that the group currently resided in Ash was ripping up a cap to shreds while tossing the gloves into the small fire place that was currently lit

It was deathly quiet as everyone waited for the guy to wake up but Ash decided he should explain himself a bit

"This is Gary Oak…He's a childhood friend and rival of mine from Pallet Town"

"_The_ Gary Oak? As in, Professor Oak's successor Gary Oak?" Zoey asked

"Yeah, _that_ Gary Oak" Ash said with a sigh of defeat "He was probably just pulling your leg when he was acting like an idiot. He's actually one of the smartest people I know"

"That's so nice of you, Ashy-boy" Gary said as he was suddenly awake and rubbing the side of his neck

Ash and Pikachu cringed at the old unwanted nickname which garnered a couple of snickers from the girls

"Since when have you become a ninja instead of a trainer?" Gary asked as he scratched his mahogany colored hair

"Things happen…know what I mean?" Ash said with a said chuckle

Gary realizing he hit a nerve decided to change the subject

"What the hell are you doing here in Cianwood anyway?" Gary asked

"I could ask you the same" Ash challenged back "I'm getting ready to battle Chuck"

"You can't be serious" Gary said shocked "That guy doesn't even battle with Pokémon anymore. He challenges people to a fist fight first, didn't you know That?!"

"Yeah, I felt it firsthand" Ash chuckled as he placed a hand over his abdomen that had healed up nicely thanks to the springs in the underwater cavern

"You, what?!" Gary asked astonished

The talks continued between the two childhood friends

"Wow, they must be really good friends!" May said happily as she then saw Ash putting Gary in a chokehold until Gary tapped out while Pikachu in a small referees shirt separated the two with a thunder shock "Or not" she corrected herself

"It's just like us" Zoey said as the girls nodded in agreement

"So Dawn" Misty started as Dawn shifted in her seat she knew the attention would turn to her sooner or later "What uh…what were you and Ash doing all alone? Hmm?" She asked with a glare

"Yeah…and where was his shirt?!" May asked as Misty got a small nosebleed

"You were wearing his clothes when he was carrying you too" Zoey pointed out

"Oh boy…" Dawn trailed off with a huge blush as Pikachu showed up with some pictures in hand and a sly smile "You didn't" Dawn started as Pikachu slowly nodded and scurried off laughing as all the girls gave chase wanting to know what it was the small electric Pokémon was hiding

"So Ashy-boy"

"Quit it" Ash said annoyed at the childhood nickname

"You've got yourself quite the harem here"

"Excuse me?" Ash asked back confused

"You know what I mean. You've got the tomboy, the violent one, the ditz, and the happy energetic one. I read about them all the time and you just happen to be the clueless(dumb) chick magnet…The very LUCKY clueless(dumb) chick magnet might I add"

"Shut up Gary…I don't think it's like that…right?"

Gary sighed at the denseness "No Ash, I was just pulling your leg…they're all your friends just trying to help you with no feelings involved trust me" Gary said sarcastically

"I knew that!" Ash said confidently with his arms folded and a nod "You had me doubting for a second!"

"Goddammit Ash!" Gary growled smacking his own forehead as he sat back to get more comfortable in the chair "you might have changed on the outside, but you're still as stupid as when we were kids"

Ash Growled at Gary but it was only for a brief second as then he held a sad smile "When we were kids..."

"The innocent days when we just wanted to be the best Pokémon trainers from Pallet town"

Ash's eyes glossed over at the thought of when they were kids

Gary continued as he scratched the back of his head trying to approach this subject without bringing up the accident "So you become a musician after giving up becoming a master trainer, huh?"

"How did you know that?"

Gary pointed to the guitar in the corner "Elementary, my dear Watson"

Ash smirked at and looked away not wanting to show he was amused at The cheesy line

"So what made you decide to come back to it?" the young Pokémon professor asked sitting back in the chair

"A certain somebody..." Ash trailed off as he looked over at Dawn who currently had Pikachu held in her hands like how a baby is held from under their arms. she apparently was asking for the pictures the mischiveous Pokémon took within the Caverns of her and Ash but in response Pikachu just stuck his tongue out at the pokemon coordinator making a tick mark appear over her head

"And her friends, came around and everything" Ash continued as Suddenly Dawn and Pikachu were tackled by May, Misty and Zoey resulting in thunderbolts and photos everywhere 'I still have to speak to Dawn' Ash reminded himself

Gary smiled as he thought back to his earlier statement about Ash being a clueless chick magnet "That's a good thing" Gary commented with a sad smile remembering how enthusiastic and lame Ash used to be "Hey do you still have that? Or did you get rid of it in favor of a guitar strap or something"

"Of course I still have it, idiot" Ash said as he walked over to his guitar case and opened up a compartment and pulled something out

Gary whipped around into his bag and pulled out something as well "Ready…go"

The pokemon professor held out the red half of an old pokéball while the pokemon trainer turned musician held out what seemed to be the other half which would be the white half

"Ew, what the hell are those things?" May asked with her face over Gary's shoulder with a look of slight disgust by how old and beat up the halves of the pokéball they were both holding was

"These 'things' are" Gary started with a tick appearing on his forehead as he flicked her in the middle of her forehead, hearing a loud 'Ow' from the recipient Gary was satisfied until May put him in a headlock much to the Pokémon researcher's dismay

"Anyway…" Ash started as he slapped a hand to his forehead as everyone was now attentive to the story he was going to tell "This is to me a symbol of a lifelong rival…and friend…even though I gave up being a Pokémon trainer…I-I still carried it with me everywhere I went…" Ash trailed off and everyone was quiet nobody wanted to dwell in the past 'I guess I never had it in me to truly give up and it took Dawn to realize….Dawn. She's probably over thinking things because I never said anything to her' He thought to himself

"Jeez, you said all of that and I just look at it as a lost to you. Ashy-boy, you were the worst at everything we did Pokemon, racing, tag etc... and that day when we were fishing and I couldn't get this old pokéball from you in that struggle, sadly it was my loss" Gary laughed lightening the mood as he saw Ash with his eyes closed but one of his eyebrows twitching in irritation while the girls laughed lightheartedly with the young Pokémon professor

Ash sighed letting his anger of Gary calling him horrible at everything subside "Why did you come here?"

"To see my best buddy" Gary said with a smirk

"Gary" Ash started but then thought about something "How the hell did you find me?"

"Gramps and I heard from neighbors in Pallet that you were home …and we saw the fliers. I spotted your mom's car parked in Vermillion city, so I figured you might have taken the S.S. Aqua…I took my totally awesome speedboat and went scouring the seven seas and here I am"

Ash and the girls gave Gary a look of exhaustion because of how he killed the seriousness with such a lame last line

"How about this…" Gary started "I'll let you know why I'm here after your fight with Chuck. Sound good?"

"Sure, whatever floats your '_speedboat'_" Everyone sweat dropped at Ash's response as he started to walk to the bathroom "It's pretty late guys…I'll be fighting Chuck in a couple of days. Let's get some rest while we can"

"So where am I sleeping?" Gary asked the women as Pikachu shrugged it's shoulders

"How about you sleep on your '_totally awesome speedboat_'?" Misty suggested while mimicking Gary's voice making the other girls laugh

"How about the couch?" he asked hopefully

"Ash chose the couch when we first got here. So no" Zoey said flatly

"But wait a minute…I thought he'd be sleeping in the same bed as that girl we found him with" Gary said thoughtfully with a finger to his chin "Isn't that his girlfriend?"

Three gasp were heard throughout the room as it was deathly quiet and then suddenly Pikachu started to laugh his pika laugh doubled over holding his sides in tears

The three girls looked at Dawn who now had an expression of fear on her face

Dawn threw Gary a dirty look as he smirked

"What?! You guys were the ones who came straight out the ocean…Ashy-boy was all shirtless and you were in his clothes and in his arms bridal st–" Gary was silenced by a hand squeezing his pressure point as all that was heard from the young man was snoring

"Soo…you girls should get some sleep now" Ash suggested quickly with a slight red to his cheeks no one noticed as he shooed the girls away from the area he'd be sleeping in

* * *

The four girls were each on their own individual bed within the spacious room. Two of these girls lay fast asleep the other two had something on their mind so they were both wide awake

"Hey, Dawn" the red head coordinator called from her bed that was next to May's bed "Are you awake?"

"Yeah…" Dawn answered back

"Wanna tell me what went down in the cave? You're not really pregnant are you?" She asked sounding sad at the idea

"What?! P-pregnant?!" Dawn almost yelled out which made Misty and May stir in their sleep a bit

"It's just that… May said that you would surely try to seduce Ash and then it would lead to-"

"Let me stop you right there!" Dawn said as she shot up in her bed with her arms up, she was trying her best to hold back her laughter because even though Zoey was smart she was still pretty innocent when it came to the topic of boys "You never listen to anything that comes out of May's mouth. I doubt she even knows half the stuff she's actually saying"

"Yeah…I almost forgot" Zoey sighed in relief

"And plus…Ash and I are… friends…" Dawn said with a sad smile but then smiled brightly continued to tell Zoey all about her time with Ash down in the caverns. She spoke on how beautiful the crystal caverns were, and about how she ended up sick and Ash nursed her back to health. She continued on about also claiming she could kick Misty's butt now that Ash was her kung fu teacher. But then suddenly she stopped when she was about to explain something and she looked down at her covers

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Zoey asked concerned at the sudden silence

"I told him about my dad…"

Zoey's mouth dropped at this

"Yeah I know…"

"What did he say?" Zoey asked anxious to know

"He still hasn't said anything…I'm kind of worried that he might hate me now…"

Zoey crossed her arms and pondered this for a while trying to think of something to say about why but she was currently drawing blanks. "I don't think he hates you…Just talk to him before you assume that"

Dawn lowered her head sadly which made Zoey sigh in defeat but then sent a smile her best friend's way "You know…it's funny because you had a problem with getting too close to men after everything that happened with your father"

Dawn sighed recounting how bad she was back then she couldn't be close to her uncles or cousins "What's that to smile about?"

"Let me finished" Zoey insisted as she continued "And then here comes this mysterious Prince dressed in black, with a Pikachu on his head"

"Prince?" Dawn questioned

Sputtering seeing how she slipped up and said one of her fantasies of Ash being a prince she decided to continue with a small blush on her face "And suddenly you start opening up talking to him and genuinely enjoying yourself"

"Yeah, he's a good-" Dawn paused "Friend"

'Friend huh?' Zoey said in her mind with a smirk on her face

"Why are you smirking?" Dawn questioned with an eyebrow raised in suspicion

"Oh, nothing. Go to sleep Dawn" Zoey said as she pulled the covers over her head

"How am I supposed to do that when you woke me up?!" Dawn said with her cheeks puffed up in a pout with her arms folded over her chest

Zoey chuckled at Dawn's childishness as she drifted to dream world thinking how happy she was that she opened up to Ash

* * *

"Hey, Ash"

"…"

"You awake?" Gary questioned as he lay back on the couch with his hands behind his head

"No" Ash muttured with a pillow over his head

"Good, you're up" Gary said with a grin

"Dammit Gary!" Ash said as he sat up from the floor he was currently resting upon

"So about this harem of yours…" Gary said as Ash threw a pillow at him "Which one can I take?"

"Gary they are all my friends, I'm not quite sure why you keep calling it a harem" Ash stated simply as it was Gary's turn to throw the pillow at Ash

"Yeah right, so what up with you and that bluenette…Um what was her name?"

"Dawn" Ash answered quickly

Gary smirked at how fast Ash answered which made the musician give a deadpan expression and then lay back down and cover his face with his blanket

"She is a friend" Ash said but on the inside it just felt weird saying that especially after the experience they had in the cave

"Why do you say that?" Gary asked

"Well…" Ash spoke on how he and Dawn cleared up any misunderstandings from Olivine city, and then explained everything that happened in the Cavern that he and Dawn were stuck in. "She also said I was a good 'Friend'"

"Ah friend zoned" Gary said with his arms folded as he nodded his head in understanding

"Shut up…it's not a friend zone if we weren't anything to begin with…and plus...let's say she did feel like that...for me if we were to go further it could turn out like the last time-" Ash suddenly stopped himself

"Last…time?" Gary questioned seeing that Ash was hiding something

"N-nothing" Ash said suddenly making his old friend give him a suspicious look "Go to sleep"

"Alright Ash, but I'll give you some time with your 'Friend' so you guys can discuss some things that you guys should talk about" Gary said with a smirk as he heard Ash sigh in defeat "You can count on Gary Oak!"

* * *

The next morning

It was a beautiful sunny morning and Ash and Pikachu was jogging outside on the beach of Cianwood where they both happened to pass by the infamous gym where the young man suffered a horrible defeat to Chuck, but not in true Pokémon battle but in a martial arts fight

"We'll get him this time, right buddy" Ash said to Pikachu as Pikachu raised an eyebrow

"Pika pi Pikachu?" Pikachu asked

"Yeah, this time I'll use this technique" the musician turned Pokémon trainer said with a sly smile while holding up a pokéball

"Oh, so you're back?" Ash heard someone say in a cool voice as he turned around to find Chuck's wife

"Yeah" Ash replied back coldly

"And here I thought you learned from your last beating" She said folding her arms and smirking at him

Ash chuckled but then sent a steely gaze her way "Tell Chuck I said, A thousand years has passed, and his time is up" He proceeded to jog away back to the lodging with Pikachu leaving Chuck's wife smiling at his words

"I admire your enthusiasm, kid" She said to herself as she went inside the gym to deliver the young man's message

* * *

Ash entered the lodge and saw all the girls sitting on the couch with their arms folded while Gary was sitting across from them tied up with rope at his midsection while he sat on the floor cross-legged with a couple of visible marks from the beating he took

"Do I even have to ask?" Ash said with a sweat drop

"This perv" Misty said pointing an accusing finger at the bound Pokémon professor gasped as his eyes went wide from the new name "Was snooping around trying to peek in on showers and while we were trying to change clothes" Misty explained angrily

"Ash I would never-"

Ash gave Gary a tired look

"Ok. I did it." Gary admitted with a lecherous grin as The girls all groaned in disgust "But hear me out!"

"I'm listening…Unfortunately" Ash said folding his arms and sighing deeply as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder trying to suppress his little pika laughs

"See it's like this…." Gary started as everyone gave him an expectant look "Ok, I've got nothing." He said shrugging as the girls came over and started to stomp on on him making Ash sweat drop at the scene while Pikachu fell off Ash's shoulder laughing

after a while Ash figured Gary received enough punishment even though the girls thought otherwise

Gary stretched his arms out as he was finally released from his bindings

"Ahh, finally free"

"I'm surprised" Ash commented as he was sitting in the couch in deep thought

"It's only cause he started crying like a big baby" Misty said smacking Gary in the back of the head

"Was not!" Gary said back as he then went quiet as he went into deep thought about something as he looked towards Ash and then Dawn "Hey girl's how about I make it up to you guys by taking you guys out for dinner. I just so happen to have tickets to this restaurant on this small archipelago off of Cianwood, very gourmet" He said as the girls eyes lit up at the thought. Ever since going on this adventure they didn't have anything fancy to dine on. The brunette started to rummage through his wallet and pulled out 3 tickets "Aw man…I can only take 3 of you guys" the young researcher stated dramatically

"I'll pass" Ash said

"No one invited you Ashy-boy" Gary said flipping Ash the bird "Girls only"

"Pass" All the girls said in unison as they started to walk off to their rooms

"Hey Wait What the hell?!" Gary cried quickly stopping the four girls "This is a free dinner!"

"You're not too smart are you" Zoey started

"Ha, I'm a Pokémon professor. So automatically that makes me smart" Gary said with a confident smile as he jabbed a thumb to his chest

The girls wordlessly started to walk away again

"Wait Wait Wait!" Gary stopped them again 'Can't take a joke' he said to himself "It's nothing perverted…and I might or might not hit on you" Gary said truthfully making the girls almost fall over "But how can you pass up a free meal?!" He asked disbelievingly

The girls had to think about it for a second until Dawn spoke

"So why aren't you taking Ash?"

"Yeah, why not take your 'Best Friend'?" May asked making air quotes

"Because…" Gary started as he looked at Ash who was laying there on the couch with Pikachu next to him mimicking how he's laying down waiting to hear the explanation with his chin resting on the palm of his hand watching the whole scene which made Gary's eye twitch in irritation at how lax the trainer was in his time of peril "He's going to fight Chuck tomorrow...So he has to keep his body clean..." Ash smirked at Gary's explanation as the girls gave The professor a suspecting look "Yeah…yeah and you wouldn't want him to get food poisoning or something!"

The girls stood there and no matter how stupid Gary and his explanation was he made a good effort

"So one of us get's to stay here with Ash by ourselves" Misty said as it was like a light bulb suddenly went off in Misty, May and Zoey's heads'

"Oh boy…" Dawn trailed off not liking where this going

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide it" Misty said as the three girls nodded in agreement

"I'll just be going with Gary-" Dawn said as she started to walk away not wanting to be caught up in this rediculousness but was grabbed and pulled into the circle they formed

"Oh no you don't. This is going to be equal!" Misty exclaimed "Ash competition remember?" Misty whispered within the circle as May and Zoey nodded

"They must be so excited to come with me that the loser is unfortunate if they get stuck with you, Ketchum"

"Pika pi ka"

"What?"

"He says he doesn't think that's the reason" Ash communicated

"Ash, how the hell do you know how to translat-" Gary was cut off by the sound of Misty screaming

"DAMMIT NO!"

"Crap!" Zoey said under her breath

"Aw man! Dawn got a Flawless Victory!" May said as she started to cry

"….I won?" Dawn said as a question with her hand held up with 'paper'

"Why the hell did every one pick rock?" Zoey asked as the three girls were suddenly downcast

"And why the hell does Dawn always win when it comes to Ash?" Misty demanded growling a Dawn

"*Sniff* Some magic forces must be *Sniff* against us" May said wiping her eyes "Now we have to go with Gary!" She bawled

"Why the hell do you guys say that like it's a bad thing?!" Gary asked annoyed at the three girls "I'm practically a celebrity!"

The three girls threw him a simultaneous death glare making him cringe "I am…" He said in a mouse voice as he kicked at an imaginary rock with his hands in his pocket

Ash chuckled at how lively it was since Gary came around but then realized something as he looked over at Dawn…He was going to finally be alone with Dawn. He could finally tell her how he felt after hearing her story

Ash looked over at Gary who was looking in his direction and gave him a brief nod which Ash returned "So that was your plan all along huh" Ash said with an appreciative smile

* * *

Misty, May and Zoey stepped out of the room ready to go. Zoey opted to wear denim shorts and a red button up short sleeve shirt with flip flops, May wore a light green sundress with flip flops, Misty in a light blue sundress with flip flops

"You girls look great" Gary complimented as he himself wore a pair of purple shorts and a black tank top "Let's hop on the speed boat and go!" He said with a smile as they all sighed at the mention of the speedboat again

"Alright" The girls replied sadly in Unison

"Sound a little enthusiastic! This is free food with a Famous Pokémon researcher!" Gary started as he was walking out of the door with the girls following behind groaning at his bragging

Misty being the last one to leave stuck her head into the house one last time and looked at Dawn who was sitting at one end of the couch with Pikachu sprawled out on her lap comfortably and Ash who sat at the other end of the couch reading a magazine not paying attention

"You too be on your best behavior now" Misty warned venomously as she looked directly at Dawn with eyes that seemed to glow dangerously like an oni's eyes and then closed the door as Ash looked up from the magazine and missed the whole scene that chilled Dawn to the bone and made her shiver

"What did she mean by that?" Ash asked curiously

"N-nothing" Dawn answered with a small blush as she finally let out the breath she was holding because of Misty's warning

There was an awkward silence as Dawn was looking at everything but Ash reading his magazine calmly 'Why the hell is he so calm…what the hell is he reading anyway" She thought to herself

Ash was also feeling the awkward silence as he couldn't even focus on the Pokémon monthly magazine he currently had in front of him

"Hey Dawn/Hey Ash" The both called to each other at the same time

"You first" Ash said

"No it's ok…you go"

"Pika" Pikachu sighed in irritation as he hopped of Dawn's lap and went somewhere by himself muttering some things in Pika language

"Alright…um do you wanna go jog with me?" Ash asked ignoring his Pokémon who called the both of them idiots

"Jog?" Dawn asked with an eyebrow raised at the strange request "Isn't kinda late?" she commented looking out the window where the sun had already started to signify late afternoon

"Yeah…but I feel a little restless…and I wanna tal- I mean I have to fight Chuck tomorrow so I just thought…training with my pupil!" he recovered quickly

"Alright, let's go then, Sifu" the pokemon coordinator joked not questioning the young guitarist any further since she was just happy that he was still talking with her

* * *

The Two heavily breathing trainer and coordinator were jogging through the sand along the shores of Cianwood as the sun was a deep orange color signaling the fact that it was going to set soon. The two slowed to a stop and then plopped down on the sand right before the ocean

There was silence between the two until finally one of them spoke

"Dawn"

"Y-yes"

"We should talk"

"Wait Ash…I should probably say first... I can understand if you want to stop talking to me because you find me despicable…" Dawn started as she teared up a little "I never got treated as bad as you even though I deserve it...You had to go through all the pain and scrutiny from people who blame you for not saving those people even though there was nothing you could do to prevent their deaths…but with me people would talk about me and say horrible things about me behind my back but they never ran me out of towns like they did with you…I killed someone and not just anyone…my own flesh and blood and for what reason? trying to save some one? Just like you saved all those people at the cost of your own mother and many others lives but ultimately was punished for said act... of course you'd hate me…"

"Dawn, calm down…" Ash said as he stopped her from descending into madness "I don't find you despicable at all…in fact it's actually the complete opposite" Ash said as he started to wipe her eyes that went wide from what Ash said "After hearing all that you've been through, I just have to say I find it amazing how strong you are" Ash said as he paused and smiled and looked at Dawn's confused face "Even stronger than a raging Charizard. The reason why I say that is because when all those bad things happened to me I was weak…I ran from it…my mind broke I mean I started to even believe I killed the people i couldn't save on purpose…I started smoking and drowning myself in the bottom of bottles of whiskey trying my hardest to deteriorate my health to atone for it all…but you…You faced it head on with a smile…and at 8 years old no less…you never turned to a bottle you always say "No need to worry". You even found yourself wonderful friends…another thing I ran from... I didn't find friends to help me through it… but you became my friend and it turns out you can even help a loser like me" He paused and took a deep breath "I guess you could say I look up to you right now...more than I did when you first chastised me for smoking a cigarette which was "Bad for me"" He said mimicking her which gain a slight chuckle "Another thing… after hearing your story I'm not mad at the fact you killed your father and that's because you had the strength to protect someone whereas I didn't…you don't deserve to be chased out of towns or ignored or hated…you should be praised for being so wonderful…no one should have to go through what you went through"

Dawn was crying but not out of sadness but in happiness because no one not even her mother gave her that kind of encouragement…it was true that she pushed everything to the back of her mind and put on a brave front so everyone thought things were ok, but they weren't always ok since it's always a hard fight when you have inner demons scratching on the doors in the back of your mind…guess she needed someone that knew her pain and it was just as Zoey said here comes this Prince dressed in all black who understands her more than anyone in the world right now

The two sat in silence for a bit as the sun started to go down as Dawn rubbed her eyes that were a little puffy and red

"Look at us both are past are pretty messed up huh?" Dawn laughed a little as Ash nodded

"Yeah that's true…and it's a little weird hearing myself say all this stuff since I used to be so down about everything but…you know Dawn, I often wonder just how many sunsets have occurred in this world since the beginning." Ash said confusing Dawn since he just skewed off to a totally different subject as he continued "One of the most beautiful things in life is the time of day when the sun sets. The sky is painted different beautiful colors right before it sets and wipes away everything making way for the black night sky, and then the morning comes bringing us a clean new day, ready for whatever color the sun is ready to paint the sky"

Dawn wiped some more tears as she waited for Ash to finish

"It's kind of like our lives as humans, the past is the sunset with whatever colors we may paint it with. Leaving a lasting effect and a source of beauty which is the past no matter how good or bad it is. When the night comes that is our present as it wipes away the colors making way for the new day…and with all that empty space to make a new sunset that will become our future then eventually our past starting the cycle over"

"I think I get what you're saying, Ash"

Ash nodded at her then continued "Both our past sunsets weren't all that great but they were still beautiful because they make us who we are today…I know one thing…I'm glad you are who you are, and I'm glad I am who I am…" The young man started to get up and dust the sand of his backside "So if you are willing, maybe we can paint something beautiful with the empty sky together" He finished with a smile as he held his hand out for her to take so he could help her out of the sand

"Ash…" Dawn started in awe as she grabbed his hand with a huge smile and jumped up and embraced the guitarist in a bear hug "Thank you" she said releasing him but still held his hand

"There you go thanking me when I should be thanking you" he said laughing a bit "I was never able to see this beautiful sunset or the day ahead of me before I met you…I could only see storm clouds that always seemed to obstruct my view…but now when I look towards the sky…It's all so clear to me now" He finished

Dawn was speechless with her deep blue eyes wide as saucers since she just couldn't believe the high regards Ash held her in which made her heart beat fast and wonder if friend was all she really wanted to be with Ash... she could ponder that later because she has Ash with her right now and that's all that matters

**Ash and Dawn has finally cleared up the awkward air around them, but what lies in wait for the two 'friends' as they call it. Next episode Ash takes on Chuck, don't miss it **

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was pretty difficult to write, let me know what you think

R&R

See ya


	21. Extreme speed

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was difficult writing the fight...let me know what you think :p

Gotta thank XxblackDragonxX congrats on the 100th review, and i love the ideas you'll be seeing them soon

* * *

Misty, Zoey and May sat on their bed's sulking because they had a wonderful time at the restaurant with Gary which is weird because who sulks after free food and a good time…you're about to find out

"Damn that Gary" Misty cursed

"Making us have a good time-" Zoey commented hanging her head

"Without Ash" May said wiping at her eyes where tears were threatening to fall until suddenly a loud bang was heard at the door making the three women jump in surprise. All three girls look towards the source of the noise only to find a smiling Dawn

"Dawn, what the hell?!" Misty said as she held her chest "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm all in" She said simply with a smirk

"W-what?" May asked cautiously

"I'm all in"

"You can't mean-" Zoey started

"Yup, I'm in this Ash contest one hundred percent now!" She said happily as she hopped onto her bed giddily

"Y-You….Wait what happened while we weren't here?" Misty asked scared of the answer

"Nothing much." She said with a smile as she sighed out in content remembering the way Ash held her hand while they watched the sunset together

"The hell!" Misty said getting angry "Every time we even said something about you being with Ash you violently denied it, so spill the beans right now!"

"No!" Dawn yelled back sticking her tongue out which further provoked the water Pokémon gym leader into tackling her. Through the struggle Dawn was able to pin Misty to the ground with her arm behind her back

"Get off me!"

"Calm down first?" Dawn asked back with a smile

"….fine" Misty replied back as Dawn let her go "How in Mew's name did you pin me?" Misty asked genuinely confused since over the past couple of years that she's known the girls she was always the muscle of the group not Dawn

"Alright girls let's make this a bit more…fair" May said suddenly making the girls turn their attention to the sly expression on her face "How about whoever wins all the Pokémon contest take home the Ash"

"I have the slight feeling that you really think Ash is a Pokémon…" Zoey trailed off

"I'm a gym leader. Not a coordinator!" Misty said with a growl

"Which means you lose by the fault" May said with an innocent smile

"W-wait wha-" Misty stuttered

"Sorry Misty" Dawn said shaking her head

"Yeah, shame really" Zoey commented while shrugging

"Shut up!" Misty yelled as the girls snickered "I'll enter your stupid Pokémon contest and win it all with my beautiful water Pokémon!"

"All hands in" May said "This is gonna be called "**The happily ever after Ash"** bet'-"

"Whoa…I expected something childish. Good job May" Zoey commented amaze

"Although it should be called **'Ash and May forever bet'**!" She said giggling happily as she delved into her imagination

"That didn't last too long" Zoey sighed in defeat as the rest of the girls laughed

Dawn all the while started to think to herself 'Something in me is telling me to go for him…let's hope whatever it is making the right call'

* * *

The next morning

Ash sat with one pokéball in his hand as he was silently meditating to himself

"Ashy-boy! You read-" Gary was quieted by a slight thundershock from Pikachu which successfully silenced and slightly fried the young Pokémon researcher

"Pika" Pikachu demanded as he put a finger to his lips and pointed towards Ash "Pikachu pi-ka pi pi Pikachu"

Gary coughed out a smoke puff and started to speak "I'm not your dimwitted trainer, so I don't know what you're saying" He said as he kicked at Pikachu who retaliated by jumping up to Gary's shoulder and slapping him once across the face making Gary gasp in shock and then have a tick mark appear on his forehead

"Pika?" Pikachu said as it balled his fist up and got into a stance

"Alright alright….I definitely understood that. I won't interrupt that loser" the young man said holding his cheek

"Alright, I'm ready!" Dawn said excitedly as she and the rest of the girls enter the room

"Why the hell didn't you shock her?!" Gary asked outraged at Pikachu since Dawn was pretty loud with her entrance in fact she was louder than he was when he first entered

"Pi-kachu" Pikachu said as he shrugged

"You little-"

"Don't touch Pikachu!" Dawn yelled as she punched Gary who was getting ready to leap at the mouse Pokémon. She then picked up Pikachu in her arms and hugged him close possessively

"Since when were you guys so close?" May asked a little annoyed with Pikachu since he was always shocking the rest

"Pi kaka" Pikachu stuck it's tongue out at May and the rest of the girls as they all got tick marks on their foreheads thinking of the same thing

Gary woke up from his punch rubbing his cheek and looking around and then spoke up "Ok. One, why the hell are you so strong?" Dawn shrugged giving a sheepish smile in reply "And two why the hell are you wearing a trench coat?" He asked genuinely curious

Dawn smiled as she looked over at Ash

"Wait, Are you going to streak at the gym?!" Gary asked suddenly making the girls and Pikachu almost fall over "I'll go get my camera from my totally-"

"Awesome speedboat" Everyone said in unison with a groan

"It is!" Gary retaliated

"Dawn, punch him again…before I do" Misty said pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance

"Not the face!" Gary cried with his hands up in defense as he saw Dawn approaching until they were interrupted by a loud outburst

"Ready!" It was Ash as he rose to his feet from the couch confidently "Pikachu!" Ash called

"Pika!"

"Ikuzo!" Pikachu hopped out of Dawn's arms and ran towards Ash who then started a full sprint out of the door

"What a weirdo" Gary laughed out

"Shut up!" All of the girls yelled in unison as Gary cringed

"We've gotta catch up with Ash!" Dawn said as she ran out after the young man

The rest of the girls nodded towards each other and ran out leaving Gary on the floor

"Ketchum, How the hell do you do it?" He asked out loud with a growl. The young Pokémon researcher got up and dusted himself off as he slipped his hands into his pockets and walked out casually

* * *

Ash stood in front of the gym with fire burning in his eyes as he then pushed the front door open. As the young man walked through the gym it was deathly quiet as everyone that was training stopped what they were doing to look at the young man who walked fearlessly through the gym once more. There were silent murmurs all around as they wondered if Ash was crazy or had a death wish or in some of the female's case they wondered if he would take them on a date

"Chuck!" Ash called out as the gym leader/karate master leaped out of the waterfall upon hearing his name

The heavyweight Karate master landed in front of Ash with a thunderous boom

"So you really have returned, Satoshi" He said with a smirk "What part of you're a thousand years too early to fight me don't you understand"

The karate students around the gym started to oh at the line since everyone remembered fully well what their master put Ash through

"What the hell Ashy-boy you just gonna take that?!" Gary yelled out until May put her hand over his mouth hopping nobody heard Gary say Ash's name

"Shut the hell up!" Misty said shaking her fist at the Pokémon researcher

"I think I told your wife a thousand years have come and I'm here to defeat you"

"Hmm we'll see about that"

"Yes we will. In fact I have some new rules" ash stated

"I'm listening"

"We're fighting with our Pokémon. There are no downs, this time we go until the last man and Pokémon are standing. The Pokémon can attack humans but we cannot attack the Pokémon"

Chuck only raised an eyebrow but nodded his head in understanding

Pikachu stepped up next to Ash and pumped it's fist feeling just as pumped up as it's trainer

"I hope you don't plan on fighting with such a Pokémon" Chuck said as he pointed a finger at Pikachu

"Don't worry, I'm not…and besides Pikachu can take you and any other Pokémon with one paw tied behind it's back and rubber taped over his cheeks" Ash said with a confident smirk as he saw that Chuck was offended by his comment "Alright buddy you sit this one out. It won't last long" Ash said to Pikachu who nodded and hopped out of the ring and onto Gary's head

"Who gave you permission to use my head as a seat?" Gary asked as Pikachu shocked him a little "I'll put you in a master ball!" Gary threatened as the girls laughed at him

"I see you girls are back" they heard another voice call as everyone turned around to find Chuck's wife approach them with her arms folded

"But of course" Misty started "My Satoshi is gonna kick your husband's Ass!"

"Your Satoshi?-" The three girls questioned in unison

"So you say. But judging from the last time they fought, I can confidently say that your friend is either stupid or no longer wishes to walk amongst the living"

"I think it's the latter" Gary said nodding his head only to receive a super punch from Dawn and a thundershock from Pikachu

"He will win!" Dawn said with determination in her voice as everyone turned towards the ring to see Ash calling to someone

"Is there any gloves around here?" Ash asked one of the karate girls who blushed when he approached her ringside by the ropes

"Y-yes" She stuttered out as she ran off to get some gloves for Ash

The young woman returned with some black grappling gloves that Ash slipped on slowly which proved to further raise the tension and the anticipation in the gym

"Gloves?" Chuck asked confused

"Yeah, I'm not holding back" Ash answered back as he tightened one of the gloves and looked over at Chuck "I'd feel bad about putting an old man in the hospital" He said seriously as he pulled out a pokéball

"Why you little…Enough talk, NOW IS WHEN OUR FISTS DO THE TALKING!" He roared fired up as he too took out a pokéball

"Your boyfriend seems to have a lot of talk this time around" Chuck's wife commented shaking her head

"See! She called Ash my boyfriend!" May yelled excitedly as she hopped up and down in place

"Shut up! She was obviously talking about me you idiot!" Misty said as she punched May on top of the head

"N-no obviously it wasn't the two of you…it was me" Zoey commented back blushing a bit at the thought of being Ash's girlfriend

Gary and chuck's wife stared at the girls and sweat dropped at the site 'I was actually talking about the blue haired girl…but I'll keep that to myself' She said to herself

"Showtime!" everyone turned to the source of the voice which turned out to be Dawn's voice as she opened up the trench coat she was wearing to reveal a cheerleading outfit "Let's go! Let's go!"

"That's what was under there" Gary commented thoughtfully as he pulled out his phone to snap a photo

"You brought a cheerleader huh?" Chuck questioned with an amused smirk as he shook his head slightly in disapproval

"I did?" Ash asked as he looked over to his friends only to spot Dawn in her cheerleader outfit that she wore at Olivine city. Ash covered his nose since out of nowhere it started to run like a faucet with blood …that type of blood loss can't be healthy

"Look blood!" Someone yelled out excitedly "Master Chuck drew first blood!"

"He's winning!" Another subordinate called out enthusiastically

"I don't know who's more stupid," Gary started "The challenger, the cheerleader, or the subordinates" Gary commented to Chuck's wife who nodded in understanding to his question

"Alright, enough games" Ash said with two small pieces of tissue in his nostrils as he tossed his pokéball high into the air "Let's go!"

The pokéball fell to the ground and opened with its blinding light as it revealed Ash's Pokémon a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It was a Lucario. It stood tall as it's four small black appendages on it's head rose while reading the Aura within of it's opponent Chuck

"Whoa, that Lucario looks powerful" Zoey commented "Satoshi is such an awesome trainer!"

No one had any extra side comments and as Usual each girl nodded in agreement to Zoey's comment

'Let's see how much closer you've gotten to become a Pokémon master without even trying, Ashy-boy' Gary said to himself with a smirk 'I highly doubt that all that time spent hiding away was only used on music'

"So a Lucario is it?" Chuck asked not really impressed "Let's Go, Machamp!" Chuck roared as he threw out a pokéball

The Pokémon revealed itself as a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon with four well-muscled arms. Its skin is bluish gray, and it has red eyes and pale yellow lips. On its head, there are three, brown ridges right above its eyes. It has two arms on each side of its body: a pair located in the normal position, and another pair directly above that attaches on the top of the shoulders. It wears legless black tights along with a golden power-save belt

Machamp flexed it's muscles as it stood taller than Lucario

"Satoshi," Chuck started as Ash took off his shirt and boots preparing to fight "Let's make this a bit more interesting"

"Go on" Ash urged as he was stretching his legs

"If you lose this fight, you're going to quit traveling, become my subordinate, and take over this gym one day" Chuck stated as more of a demand than a suggestion

"Sensei, no!-" One of Chuck's subordinates called out

Chuck raised a hand to stop the subordinate

"It is alright, Satoshi shows superior skill in his martial art and I'd like to know that the gym is in good hands when I retire one day" Chuck said truthfully "He'll have the gym and the students…but he can't have Evelyn"

"Who the hell is Evelyn?" Misty voiced out rudely

"The woman… I'm sure everybody (Including the author) has be calling 'Chuck's wife'" Gary said shaking his head as everyone sweat dropped in embarrassment

Ash got into a low Kung-Fu stance as Lucario mimicked it's trainers action Chuck got into his traditional karate stance while Machamp got into it's own stance

Ash set the tide by dashing towards Chuck and dishing out a quick 4 punch combination that Chuck successfully blocked but didn't see the follow up leg sweep that caught the Karate master off guard and made him fall flat on his back with Ash ready to deal a finishing blow only to be cut short by a two handed punch from Machamp which was surely going to leave a mark. Ash flew to the other side of the ring as Lucario quickly made it's way over to Ash to check him over. After Ash waved him off letting him know that he's alright. Lucario nodded in understanding as it quickly charged at Machamp and gave it a successful two punches and scissors kick combo that didn't make the stocky Mahamp stagger even a bit so Lucario followed up with an over the shoulder slam.

"Awesome!" May cried out excitedly

"Yeah look at Lucario go to work" Zoey commented amazed at the well trained Pokémon

"Let's go Lucario! Let's go!" Dawn cheered

"Don't count out Chuck and Machamp yet" the older women commented with a smirk

Machamp was suddenly up and attacking both Ash and Lucario

Ash dodged as much as he could making sure to keep his own rule in his mind of not being able to attack Pokémon, while Lucario dodged and attacked back twice as much for it's trainers sake

Chuck joined the fray by blindsiding Ash with a kick to the midsection where Machamp hit the first time. He then punched Ash in the face knocking some blood from his mouth as he then grabbed him and threw him to the floor

Machamp followed suit and finished off Lucario with a seismic toss next to it's trainer

Chuck and Machamp stepped back to marvel at their work with smirks across their face "Count it!" Chuck ordered as a subordinate started to count

"1…2…3…"

"Crap…Crap…Crap…" Ash started "Ow...ow...ow" he then said to himself as he lay on the floor next to Lucario "Hey Lucario..." Ash started

"Car?" Lucario answered as it two lay on the floor in a bit of pain

"Maybe...my mouth wrote a check our bodies couldn't cash"

"I think Ashy-boy wrote a check his body can't cash" Gary said with a smirk making Ash's cheerleader growl at him

"Pika!" Pikachu said shocking Gary a bit on his head

"Alright! alright!" The Pokémon researcher cried trying to shoo away Pikachu from off his head

"Good job Pikachu!" Dawn cheered with a smile

"4...5…6" The count continued

"Ok, time to get up" Ash finally decided as Lucario followed Ash's lead

"Took quite a nap there young man!" Chuck commented with a mighty laugh

Ash ignored the comment and stood tall along with Lucario as they looked at one another and nodded and then fist bumped one another "Lucario, extreme speed combination version 2"

"This sounds promising" Zoey commented holding her cheeks because she was blushing

"Why the hell are you blushing?" Gary asked genuinely confused

Zoey looked away so Misty spoke in her stead "Well the thing is Ash has done something like this before. He barely gives his Pokémon orders and they know what to do"

"They are very well trained" May spoke up "Dawn used one to cheat in the Pokémon coordinator competition" She continued

*gasp* "Dawn!" Gary said as he feigned being shocked

"Did not!" She yelled back throwing a pom pom at Gary "And this is about Zoey, not me!"

"Oh I already got the gist of it..." Gary said as a matter of fact way of speaking "She has an **"awesome trainer fetish"**"

"That's a thing?" Evelyn asked surprised

"Of course" Gary started as he started to stroke at an imaginary beard on his chin "Before I became a Pokémon researcher Casanova with a-"

"Totally awesome speedboat" The girls said in unison as Gary flipped them the bird "I was an awesome trainer giving women the worst case of awesome trainer fetish this world has ever seen!" He said folding his arms across his chest with a satisfied smile on his face as the entire Gym shot him a 'whatever' look "Don't hate" Gary added

**Back with Ash**

Following his trainer's order Lucario nodded in understanding "Lu-cario!" and in the blink of an eye Lucario disappeared and reappeared in front of Machamp and started to attack with a furious combination of punches and kicks

At another part of the ring Ash looked towards Chuck with a glare as he spat the blood that pooled in the side of his mouth to the side and dash towards Chuck with his own "extreme speed"

The trainer turned musician started trading blows with Chuck and it was nothing but blocking every punch and kick that was thrown between the two

"You look focused, are you sure there is nothing plaguing your mind?" Chuck asked in the midst of trading blows with Ash trying to see if he could throw off Ash's performance.

For a brief second Ash looked over at Dawn as she had a hopeful look on her face. Chuck seeing this opening took it as a sign to go with his finishing punch his signature straight. When suddenly the young Pokémon trainer had determination burning in his eyes since he knew he was over the problem between himself and Dawn so when the punch approached him Ash quickly countered by knocking Chuck's hand to the side successfully knocking him off balance so that he could deliver a straight punch of his own right to the karate masters torso making the old man skid to the other side of the ring holding his midsection and spitting some blood to the side

From the crouched position Ash was in since executing the punch he slowly stood up and dropped his hands to his side and spoke "Monks believe you must be strong in both mind and body"

Chuck let out a gallant laugh from his bleeding from hearing his own words used from the first fight.

**With Lucario**, the jackal-like Pokémon finally got the upper hand and used a dragon pulse attack on it's hulking opponent who put its arms up defensively and went skidding next to its trainer with it's arms smoking

Ash seeing that everything was in place spoke up as Lucario regrouped with his partner "Now let's finish the combo!" Ash said to Lucario who nodded in understanding "Extreme speed to Close Combat" both Ash and Lucario inhaled and exhaled at the same time becoming in sync with one another and dashed over to their respective foes who were standing next to one another ready to counter but their Extreme speed proved to be too fast for Machamp and Chuck even though Ash's moves were just pure martial arts but it did look an awful lot like a Pokemon move

"SeeSeeSee!" May yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down

"Whatwhatwhat?!" Misty asked mimicking May with a bit of annoyance

"I told you guys, he's a Pokemon!" She said with a big smile as everyone fell to the ground with a sweat drop

Ash and Lucario delivered multiple punches and kicks until both Chuck and Machamp were brought to a stagger which gave Lucario and Ash time to simultaneously crouch into a position where they would finish off their opponents with a palm thrust

"Aura sphere!"

A magnificent blue light filled the gym as everyone had to shield their eyes from the amount of aura both Ash and Lucario emitted together even though Lucario was the only one really using a Pokémon move and Ash was just using a palm thrust.

The light died down and in the blink of an eye both Chuck and Machamp went flying and landed on the outside of the ring, one fainted and the other one barely conscious while Ash and Lucario were back to back and crouched and holding the position of the palm thrust/aura sphere

"I love version 2" Ash said under his breath as Lucario nodded in agreement and bumped fist one more time

Closing his jaw and getting over what he just saw the subordinate decided it was time to declare the winner "And the winner is...Satoshi and Lucario!"

"Yay!" The group cheered excitedly as they filled the room with excitement even from Chuck's very own subordinates who were amazed at the once in a lifetime gym battle they were able to witness firsthand

'Well Ashy-boy, looks like your still as unorthodox as I remember. Especially when it comes to working with your Pokémon' Gary thought to himself proudly even though he probably wouldn't admit it. **EVER.**

Evelyn ran over to her husband and gave him a quick once over and decided the karate master would be fine, She then turned to Ash who was hopping out of the ring with Lucario close behind "I'm amazed young man" she said as Ash and Lucario approached her "You were right, if you didn't wear those gloves, this big lug," she paused as she patted Chuck's belly "would be in worst shape than he already is" she said with a smile

"Hey!" Chuck Started as he sat up holding his torso garnering laughter from everyone in the gym since they were all now gathered around him. Chuck Stood up and turned to Ash "That was quite the fight Satoshi!" He said loudly as he slung an arm around Ash's shoulder making the young man feel uncomfortable "You weren't lying when you said a thousand years had passed!"

Ash felt an awkward chuckle escape his lips as he looked over to the girls and Gary and mouthed the words "Help me"

To which they all looked at Chuck's Hold on Ash then Shook their heads no

"On to some serious business my friend" Chuck said seriously as he removed his hand from Ash's shoulders and reached into his pocket

"Cool, he's got Nun chucks!" Gary said a little too excitedly which made everyone gave him a look to which he coughed and gathered himself "Hit him Chuck...hit him…..Sweep the leg" He said as he rubbed his hands together to which Dawn punched him and silenced him for the time being

"The match is over stupid" Dawn said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at Gary's idiocy

Chuck sweat dropped at Ash's friends and then chose to continue "Satoshi, I reward you with the Storm Badge!" he declared as he placed the badge in Ash's palm

"…" Ash studied the badge in his hand for a moment as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder

"What's wrong?" May asked with puppy dog eyes as she latched onto Ash's arm and looked in his eyes much to the girls including the female subordinates in the gyms chagrin

Ash looked away with an unnoticeable blush on his face as he thought back to Gary's words about the girls maybe liking him

"I didn't win this badge in a fair Pokémon battle" Ash explained as he held out the badge for Chuck to take

"Are you crazy?" Zoey asked clearly confused "You just risked your life for that badge"

"I know that…"

Chuck put his hand up and declined taking back the badge back which confused Ash since he already explained why he wouldn't take it "The way you fought today was different from the time we fought last. For you see, when we martial artist fight, we let our fist do the talking and we transfer our feelings. Last time you fought with a heavy burden in your heart…such sadness as you fought alone in this ring" Chuck paused but then pumped his fist and had fire burning in his eyes which made everyone take a slight step back and sweat drop "But you came back and you fought but this time your fist spoke with confidence. There was no burden plaguing your heart as you fought gallantly with your partner backing you up and with that you showed me the trust between yourself and your Pokémon a combination that I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to beat no matter how many battles we have. You definitely deserve this badge"

Ash closed his eyes and smirked in amusement as he shook his head "Thank you"

The subordinates cheered as Ash and the gang left the gym

"Such awesome talent…makes me wonder if his trainer was…no never mind couldn't be…" Chuck said to himself as the doors closed behind the group "Alright, back to work! We are increasing your training until you can fight just like that!" He barked as everyone scrambled around the gym

* * *

The gang was returning from their lodge with their luggage when May spoke up

"We should really visit again!" She said excitedly

"Yeah, without all the…you know blood and martial arts and stuff" Misty commented as Ash sweat dropped and chuckled a bit sheepishly

"Sorry about that"

"Wait a minute Ketchum" Gary interrupted everything "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Gary questioned making everyone else wonder the same thing. "I mean being a musician is one thing….but a martial artist too?"

"Uh….um….first off you said you were gonna tell me why you were here if I won the match against Chuck. So how about you answer this question" Ash said changing the subject quickly "Why are you here?"

Gary put his hand to his chin in thought as Ash and the girls all circled him and waited in anticipation

"Well the thing is we found someone that we think could be your mother…"

Ash's eyes went wide as he dropped the case that carried his guitar

"What?!" was all he could muster as Pikachu hopped on to his shoulder and patted his head in understanding

Dawn quickly grabbed Ash's hand and gave it a squeeze as she didn't know what else she could do

* * *

always gotta end it on a good note lol

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I will get to work on the next one right now

you can review on your thoughts on the chapter and the fight in the chapter

see ya


End file.
